All i need
by Danni1989
Summary: Elena is the perfect daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert.  Never doing anything wrong.  when she meets Damon at a party, that all changes.  will it be strictly physical.  can she fall for him.  can she live with his secret?  R&R
1. Chapter 1

hope you like the new story. i really shouldnt be starting one but i couldnt resist. Let me know what you think. if you hate it i wont continue it.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day in Mystic Falls, the kind of day that people waited all year for. Elena rolled over in bed and stared out her window. She pulled herself out of bed and stumbled over to the shower. Once she was ready for the day, she ventured downstairs where her mom and dad were sitting in the kitchen drinking their morning coffee's.<p>

"Good morning mom and dad." she said walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup.

"Good morning sweetheart." Grayson Gilbert said smiling up at his daughter over his newspaper.

" So what's the plans for today Elena?" Miranda asked smiling at her daughter.

"Just shopping with Bonnie, mostly." Elena said of her Saturday morning.

"Oh that sounds nice. It's especially sad after yours and Matt's break up. You need to spend some time with your girlfriends." her mom said sympathetically.

"It was time to end it. I'm not broken up about it. So what that we dated for 2 years? It doesn't matter. We're better off as friends. He wasn't the right guy for me to date. It just took me 2 years to figure that out." Elena explained, brushing off her moms comment.

"Oh but you guys were perfect for each other. I loved you and Matt Donavon dating. It was perfect. He always had you home on time, and he was never inappropriate. I could never tell with all the time you spent with him that he practically raised himself. He's such a good boy. You'll be together again, I just know it." Miranda said.

"Maybe. I kinda doubt it. Matt and I are better off as friends. We both know it." Elena explained. She sighed in relief when she heard Bonnie honk the horn outside the house.

"I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." she said standing up and grabbing her purse.

"See you later Elena." her mom said picking up her latest romance book from the table.

"Hey girl." Bonnie said as Elena climbed in the front seat.

"Hey. Ready for some shopping?" Elena said perkily as she climbed into the front seat.

"Oh yeah. We need to find some outfits. There's this party tonight, at the address written on the napkin. Some new guy is throwing a party and everyone is invited. Thought we should go. Give Caroline a call and see if her and Tyler want to come. It could be fun." Bonnie said.

"A new guy is throwing a party and you want to go?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. If you look at the address, it kinda looks like its at the big house on the other side of town. Might be interesting to see. Besides maybe the guy is single and wants to date you." Bonnie explained.

"It looks kind of fun. And for the record I don't need a new boyfriend. Matt and I just broke up and I don't need to commit again so soon." Elena argued.

" That is true. You can always just enjoy tonight. Flirt with some cute boys. Kiss some cute boys." Bonnie suggested.

"Ah kiss some cute boys. Sounds nice. But you know how my parents raised me. I don't know if I have it in me. I am the perfect daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. The one that is part of all town functions and is going out for Miss Mystic competition. I don't randomly kiss cute boys." she said wistfully.

"Maybe an evening like this is just what you need. We both know you're not completely happy the way you are." Bonnie said.

"I know. But good news now. Jenna is coming to live with us. She just broke up with her latest boyfriend and needs a place to lay low for a while. Everything is always better when Jenna is here. She makes things so much more fun." Elena said happily.

"Great. I love Jenna. She's amazing. But now onto more important things, we need to find something cute to wear to the party tonight." Bonnie said pulling up in front of the department store and shutting the car off. Together the two girls walked into the store, ready for a day of shopping.

"We just get moved in, and somehow the best idea is party. Yeah a party great idea." Damon grumbled to his brother sarcastically.

"Calm down Damon. I just want to fit in when I go to school Monday morning. Lexi agreed it was a good idea." Stefan argued.

"You know I like parties more than the next person, but I really don't want to spend the evening with teenage girls that are constantly fawning over me. Not that I can blame them, but that's not the point. I'm not interested in high school girls." Damon said.

"What? Since when? You never complained before." Stefan asked curiously.

"I'm just not in the party mood tonight. I'm grumpy and that is not a good mix when there are innocent humans around." Damon explained.

"You've been doing really good lately Damon. You haven't attacked a human in 3 weeks." Stefan commended him.

"I know. And I also suspect that at some point tonight some arrogant teenage boy will somehow piss me off and I will eat him." Damon said.

"Distract yourself. Lexi and I are throwing this party with or without your help" Stefan said.

"Whatever. I will spend the evening drinking myself into a stupor if its at all possible." Damon said walking away. Lexi walked up to Stefan and wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"What did Damon say?" she asked softly.

"He gave in with poor grace. He's not happy about it. But will endure it. He's probably going to sulk all night." Stefan answered.

"For the record. I do not sulk." Damon called from the house, having heard Stefan from his spot in the middle of the yard.

"He took it better than I expected." Lexi mused.

"True. He didn't try to kill me. that's an improvement." Stefan agreed.

"I would have protected you." Lexi said firmly.

"Thank you. But its best not to cross Damon tonight. He's grumpy. His words not mine." Stefan said.

"Elena how does this look?" Bonnie asked coming out dressed in a black dress.

"Incredible. But it might be a little dressy for a party like this." Elena admitted.

"Okay. How about jeans and a shirt?" Bonnie asked.

"Perfect. I'm wearing my denim mini skirt, flip flops, and my white strapless top." Elena explained.

"That'll look amazing. What are you doing with your hair?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"I was just going to lightly curl it. Make it wavy" she answered.

"As always you are going to look incredible Elena. None of the boys are going to be able to keep their eyes off of you." Bonnie said smiling at her friend before heading back into the change room and putting her clothes back on. When Bonnie emerged the girls continued their walk through the store.

"Well this is going to be the cheapest shopping spree I've ever had. I already have the perfect outfit in my closet. And you can borrow something of mine if you want." Elena suggested.

"Sounds great. By the way is you're brother going to the party tonight?" she asked curiously.

"Why?" Elena asked cautiously.

"No reason, just curious." Bonnie answered lying.

"Okay. But for the record, I don't know. Jeremy hasn't been doing much but drugs lately. My parents have all but given up on him. Their sick of his crap and their focusing all their love and devotion on me. Which really sucks by the way." Elena explained.

"Ah, tell him he should come. It'll be fun, and it'll get him away from his depressing lifestyle for a while." Bonnie said.

"I'll let him know. Are you ready to head back to my house?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll drop you off and then I'll pick you up at 8 for the party." Bonnie suggested.

"Sounds perfect. Are we picking Tyler and Caroline up, or are they meeting us there?" Elena asked.

"They're meeting us there." Bonnie answered. The girls drove in silence until they reached Elena's house.

"I'll see you later." Elena said as she hopped out of the car. Bonnie waved before pulling away from the curb.

Elena walked into the quiet house, and found her parents on the couch watching Saturday television.

"How was shopping honey?" her mom asked glancing up to see her in the doorway.

"It was fun. I guess Bonnie and I are going with Caroline and Tyler to this party tonight." Elena informed her parents.

"A party. Oh okay, just don't be out too late." her mom said.

"We wont. Bonnie's picking me up at 8." she said before venturing up the stairs to her room. Before going to her room she stopped by Jeremy's. She opened the door and seen him laying in bed.

"Hey stoner, coming to the party tonight?" she asked her brother.

"Is Bonnie going?" he asked turning to look at his sister.

"Yes. What is with you two? She asked about you today as well." Elena wondered out loud.

"I don't know. I like her." Jeremy said nonchalantly.

"You do now, do you?" Elena asked surprised at her brother.

"Yeah, she's awesome you know. But she's your best friend therefore strictly off limits. I know already Elena." Jeremy said.

"That's not exactly true. Just because she's my best friend doesn't mean you cant be with her. If she likes you like you like her, then it's a no brainer. I'm not going to be the one to tempt fate and stand in the way of a relationship between two of the most important people in my life." Elena told her brother.

"Wow. You're pretty amazing too Elena." Jeremy said admiringly.

"Thanks Jer. I have to go. I'm gonna relax before the party. You're coming right? It'll be fun." she asked.

"Hell yeah. And I'll even stay sober for the entire thing." he said grinning. Elena smiled and walked to her room and flopped down onto her bed.

An hour before Bonnie came, Elena got up and started getting ready. She took a quick shower and pulled on the outfit she had chosen earlier. Once she was ready she ventured downstairs where Jeremy was sitting with their parents.

"Ready to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we just have to wait for Bonnie." Elena said sitting down beside Jeremy.

"Now, I know we shouldn't really have to tell you this. But no drinking, no drugs, be home by midnight, be safe, and, this ones important. Under no circumstances will you have sex with anyone. Go to the party and have fun. But follow the rules." Miranda said sternly to her two kids, with her husband standing right behind her nodding his head to every point. Elena and Jeremy nodded and smiled, when they heard Bonnie honk her horn outside.

"Bonnie's here. We better get going." Elena said standing up.

"Alright. Be good. Have fun. We'll see you when you get home." their mom said.

"Bye." Jeremy said before walking out of the house towards Bonnie's car.

Jeremy climbed in the backseat as Elena climbed in beside Bonnie.

"Hey, how are you?" Jeremy asked Bonnie when he climbed in.

"Great. Super stoked for this party. Gonna be so much fun." she enthused smiling at Jeremy in the rear view mirror.

"It's gonna be a blast. You look really beautiful by the way." he said complimenting Bonnie.

"Thanks Jeremy. It's just something I threw together so I didn't have to borrow from Elena yet again." she said brushing off the compliment.

"Jeremy's right though, you look incredible." Elena cut in.

"Thanks. Listen, I talked to Caroline and Tyler. They're either going to be late, or not coming at all. They're up to something tonight, and I really don't want to know what it is. It's Caroline and Tyler, they really cant keep they're hands off of each other." Bonnie said.

"Well, we're gonna have to have fun without them. Did I tell you about the rules my parents put down for tonight?" she asked.

"No. But knowing your parents, they're probably reasonable. Let me guess, no drinking, no drugs, no kissing, be home on time?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Elena affirmed. They drove in silence, until they reached the boarding house.

"This is where the party is?" Elena asked shocked.

"That would be my guess. Look at all the people." Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Shut up. This place is amazing." Elena said climbing out of the car. Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie made they're way towards the house.

Meanwhile, Matt walked up the front walk of Elena's house, intent on making things right with her. They had broken up, but regardless of what Elena may think, he wasn't ready for them to end yet. He thought they would end up together, and didn't think that they were meant to be only friends. That would be a waste of a perfect relationship. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Matt. Its so nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Miranda asked.

"It's nice to see you too. Is Elena home?" he asked.

"No, she's at a party with Jeremy and Bonnie. You should head over there, I hear everyone is invited." Miranda said smiling at him.

"I just may do that. I really need to talk to Elena. I think we made a huge mistake breaking up. I think there's still hope for us." he said hopefully.

"I hope so. You guys were perfect together. Have a good night Matt." she said as Matt turned and headed back to his car.

Damon stood on the staircase, unsure of whether he wanted to mingle or go hide in his room until the annoying teenagers left the premises. He settled to just stay where he was. On one hand if he was to mingle, there was a very good chance someone would piss him off and he would go on a killing spree. On the other hand, if he went upstairs to his room, someone would break something priceless, which would also inevitably piss him off. Apparently, the only thing for Damon to do was to stay on the stairs and watch everyone. He was watching Stefan socialize throughout the party when he saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She looked like an angel, with her dark brown hair and clear skin. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a white top that highlighted her curves. She was by far the most beautiful girl Damon had ever seen in his 100 plus years.

Elena walked through the house, amazed at the grandeur of it.

"This place is amazing." Elena said to Bonnie.

"Well thank you, its been in the family for years." a voice said from behind her. Elena turned and smiled at the guy and girl that were standing behind her.

"Hi. I'm Elena. This is Bonnie and Jeremy. Thanks for inviting us." she said holding out her hand for the strangers to take.

"Glad you could come. I'm Stefan, and this is my girlfriend Lexi. Its nice to meet you Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. Enjoy the rest of your evening." he said as he ventured away.

"He seems nice." Bonnie said suggestively.

"Yes, but he has a girlfriend Bonnie." Elena reminded her.

"Oh I know." she said moving to lean against a wall. A fun upbeat song started playing and several people started dancing to it.

"Wanna dance?" Jeremy asked Bonnie. Elena raised her eyebrows at the exchange going on.

"Sure. Lets go." she said following Jeremy out onto the makeshift dance floor. Elena ran her hands through her hair and smiled. The attraction between Jeremy and Bonnie was unexpected to say the least, but they were good for each other. She leaned against the wall and watched her brother and best friend dance.

"Enjoying the party?" a very alluring husky voice asked. Elena turned her head to the side and was met with the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Uh, yeah." she said speechless at the mans gorgeousness.

"That's good. I'm Damon Salvatore, brother of the host." he said gesturing to Stefan mingling in the crowd.

"I'm Elena Gilbert." she said softly, still mesmerized by the beauty of this man.

"So Elena Gilbert, you here alone?" he asked huskily.

"I'm with my friend and brother." she said.

"Ah. I gotta admit, I've been watching you since you came in. By far the hottest girl here." he said.

"Why thank you. You're not so bad yourself." she said boldly, while turning her body so she was slightly closer to Damon.

"Oh I know. My sexiness is unheard of in this world. But now would you like to dance Miss Gilbert?" he asked huskily.

"Definitely." she answered, her voice growing huskier. Never before had she ever though she could get so turned on, by just talking to someone. But here she was. This guy had a completely different control over her body than anyone else on the planet. They moved to the beat of the music, their bodies touching every once in a while.

"You wanna go somewhere quieter?" Elena asked after they had danced for a while. Damon smirked at her and nodded.

"Definitely. Let's go." he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs. She caught Bonnie's eyes as she followed Damon upstairs, and saw her give her the thumbs up sign. Grinning she followed Damon up the stairs.

They ended up in Damon's room, and she immediately went and lounged across the bed.

"Trying to seduce me?" she asked.

" That all depends. Can I seduce you?" he asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Not tonight. How about we play a game." she said sitting up on the bed and sitting cross legged across from him.

"alright." he said tentatively.

"Well, I know nothing about you, and you know nothing about me." she said.

"And you thought we could rectify that oversight, did you?" he clarified.

"Yes. Come on, I'll go first." she said.

"Fine." he said relaxing into the bed.

"Where were you born?" she asked. "Italy. But I moved here when I was young. Same question to you." he said.

"Mystic Falls. I've lived here my entire life. Um when's your birthday?" she asked.

"June 18th. Same question." he said.

"March 11th." she answered.

"Ah. Anymore questions?" he asked, wanting to kiss her.

"No. I think I want to find some other way to occupy myself." she said leaning in closer to him. The urge to feel his lips on hers growing impossibly hard to resist. Closing the ever decreasing gap between their lips Damon pressed his lips to her softly at first, but he soon increased the pressure. Elena's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her, while his hands banded around her waist. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. It didn't take long, but soon she was straddling his lap pressing herself even closer to him. His hands trailed up and down her back wanting to feel more of her.

"We- We really need to stop." she said trying to catch her breath.

"Why?" Damon moaned against her skin.

"because I gave my mom and dad a promise that I wouldn't have sex with anyone tonight." she explained.

"Oh fine. Want to go back downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, we better. I need to find out what happened to my brother and Bonnie." she said.

"Alright." he standing up and giving himself a minute to calm down. She opened the bedroom door and waited for Damon to join her.

"ready." he asked.

"Yeah." she said walking out ahead of him.

Bonnie and Jeremy leaned against the wall, waiting for Elena to come back.

"Wonder what she's doing. This is so great." Jeremy said.

"I know. This guy is the perfect remedy for her boring relationship with Matt." Bonnie agreed.

"Uh Bonnie, Matt's here. He's coming this way now." Jeremy said pointing to the door.

"Oh. This is about to get interesting." Bonnie said waving to Matt.

"Matt! Over here!" she called.

"hey, where's Elena?" he asked walking over to them.

"She's around." Bonnie said unsure.

"Yeah, she'll be back in a second." Jeremy cut in.

"Okay. I'll just hang with you guys then." he said moving to lean next to the wall.

Elena walked with Damon downstairs. The party was still going on in full swing, and it didn't seem to notice their absence.

"Are you coming with me? Hang out until its time for me to leave?" she asked.

"Definitely." he said following her. Halfway through the crowd Elena stopped in her tracks.

"Damn it. What's he doing here?" she asked.

"Who?" Damon asked putting his hand on her lower back.

"My ex boyfriend turned friend Matt. Long story short, we dated for two years and broke up to be friends. It's gonna be really awkward with all of us there together, especially after what we've spent the last little while doing." she said.

"I can go. I don't want it to be awkward for you." he said.

"No. It's a party. People mingle all the time." she said plastering a smile on her face.

"Elena there you are. I thought I'd join you at this party." he said.

"It's nice to see you." Elena said smiling. Bonnie and Jeremy stared at Damon in anticipation of finding out who he was.

"Oh right. This is Damon Salvatore. Brother of our host. He quite awesome actually." she said grinning.

"Nice to meet you Damon." Bonnie said.

"You as well." he said formally.

"This is Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt." she said introducing the three to Damon.

"So how did you two meet?" Matt asked partially jealously.

"She was standing here, while Bonnie and Jeremy danced, and I came over and introduced myself. We talked for a while about mundane things. It was fun." he said.

"Yeah, Damon here is a hilarious person. He is so funny." Elena said thankful for the clever change in the events that went on upstairs.

"Where were you guys?" Matt asked, having walked through the entire party when he arrived looking for them.

"Upstairs. It was quieter up there. I couldn't here anything she said, so I suggested we take the conversation upstairs." Damon said covering for them again.

"Oh. Well, what did you talk about?" Matt asked.

"Mostly my childhood, growing up with my brother. It was a fun time." Damon lied.

"Yeah. What's with the interrogation Matt?" Elena asked her friend.

"I don't know." he said shrugging his shoulders. The group talked for a while longer. The entire time Damon's hand rested on the small of Elena's back. It felt deeply sensual, but yet Elena didn't mind. She more than didn't mind. It felt incredible. Almost as incredible as Damon's lips on her skin and her lips. God, the guy could kiss. She was already thinking of the next time she could kiss him.

"We should probably head out." Bonnie said glancing at her phone.

"I know. I don't want to though. This has been the best party ever." she said.

"We're gonna meet you in the car." Bonnie said knowingly.

"Yeah. I just want to say goodbye to Stefan and Lexi." Elena said. Bonnie nodded knowingly, and Jeremy and Matt just followed her out of the house.

Elena turned to Damon and stared at him.

"Well this was the best party I've ever attended." she said smiling brightly.

"Me too. And I've been to many many parties." he said.

"Say goodbye to your brother for me. Thanks for tonight Damon. You should give me a call sometime." she said grabbing his hand and writing her cell phone number down on it.

"Count on it. But before you go. I want to kiss you one more time." he said. He moved them into a dark corner where no one could see them, and he kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, she smiled at him.

"Call me." she said before walking out.

Elena was silent in the ride home, she replayed the entire evening over and over again in her head. It was by far the best night of her life. And while she wasn't looking for a relationship, she could definitely see herself giving something with Damon a chance. He was too much fun to be with, and fun was what she needed at the moment. When they pulled up in front of the house she and Jeremy hopped out with a "see you Monday." to Bonnie. Bonnie drove away and Elena and Jeremy walked up the sidewalk.

"How was your night?' Elena asked.

"Awesome. I really like Bonnie. I would stay sober for her." he said.

"That's wonderful. I like Damon. Cant wait to see him again." she confessed.

"I bet. He seems cool." Jeremy admitted.

"He is." she said opening the front door.

"Elena, Jeremy?" her mom called from the living room.

"Yeah its us." she answered.

"You're on time." Miranda said.

"We know." Elena said yawning.

"So how was the party?" she probed curiously.

"It was wonderful." Elena said dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

here is the second chapter, that i wrote while struggling for inspiration on my other stories. hope you like it.

* * *

><p>"He still hasn't called me. I thought what we had shared that night, would be reason to call me. But apparently not. I mean, maybe it's a blessing in disguise because I don't want another relationship. But really, he should have called me." Elena fretted to Bonnie and Caroline the Saturday after the party.<p>

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be anything. I mean I've never met the guy so I don't know much. But maybe you felt the chemistry but he didn't." Caroline suggested.

"I don't think that's it. Like you said you didn't see them Caroline, they were totally into each other." Bonnie defended.

"Maybe Caroline's right. Maybe he wasn't into me. He was just pretending for the night. Or maybe he stopped being into me when I told him I couldn't have sex with him." Elena said.

"I really wish I could help you, but I don't know how. So I was thinking we have a boy free shopping spree." Bonnie suggested smiling at her friends.

"That sounds great." Caroline enthused, and Elena nodded excitedly, deciding to put any thoughts of Damon behind her.

The girls wandered to the food court after spending the morning shopping.

"What are we eating?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know about you but I'm really craving a taco. You guys can eat whatever though" Elena said walking towards the Taco Bell.

"I'm going to McDonalds. Every once in a while McDonalds tastes super good." Caroline said, and Bonnie agreed with her. While Elena was standing in the long line, she heard a voice call out to her.

"Elena? Its nice to see you." Damon said standing with his hands in his pockets staring at her.

"Damon. It's nice to see you too." she said awkwardly. Damon took a couple steps toward her.

"Sorry I didn't call. I lost your number. And yes I know, you wrote it on my hand, but stupid me had a shower and it washed off before I could write it down." he explained.

"Oh. I just kinda thought that you weren't into me, and didn't want to call me." Elena admitted.

"Don't you remember the night of the party? I was so into you. I wanted you that night and I still want you now." he said vehemently.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. In fact what are you up to right now?" he asked.

"Just getting lunch with my friends. They're waiting for me over there." she said pointing to Caroline and Bonnie who were watching curiously.

"Well, what if I join you three. Unless this is strictly a girls day." he said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined us." Elena admitted. Damon grinned at her and slid in line behind her intent on ordering something from the menu. His hands rested on her hips, and she instinctively leaned into him. When they made it to the front of the line, Damon paid for her meal and together they walked to the table where Bonnie and Caroline were waiting.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Caroline asked eyeing Damon.

"This is Damon. The guy I told you about." she said smiling at her friends.

"Well, why doesn't Damon join us." Caroline said, winking at Elena.

"It's nice to see you again Damon." Bonnie said politely.

"You as well." he said sitting down next to Elena and passing her food to her.

"And you thought he wasn't into you." Caroline admonished.

"Shut up." Elena hissed to her friend, earning a laugh out of Damon, while he wrapped his free arm around her shoulder.

"So Damon, why don't you tell us something about you. Considering you're with our best friend and we know nothing about you." Caroline suggested

"Alright. Damon Salvatore. Born in Italy. 24 years old. Loves cooking. Loves Mystic Falls. Best cook on the planet." Damon listed.

"Well well. Elena you've snagged yourself an older guy." Caroline said.

"Shut up Caroline." Elena begged.

"Fine. I'll stop embarrassing you now." Caroline promised.

"Thanks." Elena said darkly.

"So what are you two exactly?" Bonnie wondered.

"What are you and Jeremy?" Elena countered.

"I don't know. We're just having fun right now I think." Bonnie answered thrown off by the question.

"Not an easy question to answer huh." Elena shot back.

The group sat in the food court for a while longer before Damon stood up.

"I better get going. I'll see you soon. This time I promise to call you Elena." he said flashing the slip of paper she has rewritten her number on.

"You'd better." she said standing up. He grinned at her, knowing what she wanted, he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I'll call you." he said before striding away. Once he was gone, Elena sank back to her seat.

"wow." Caroline said in awe.

"Wow what?" Elena questioned.

"He is hot. Plus, you two are so into each other. Just wow." she explained.

"I like him. But I don't want a relationship, he's fun to be around, and right now that is just what I need." she said.

Matt seen Elena, Bonnie and Caroline sitting in the food court. He hadn't expected to see them there, but there they were. The only reason he was even in the mall was to find a birthday present for his grandma. Smiling, he walked over to where they were seated.

"Hey. How's it going?" he asked taking the empty seat next to Elena.

"Awesome." Caroline said smiling at her friend.

"Just shopping today?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. And eating lunch." she answered.

"Cool. How are you Elena?' he asked.

"I'm really good. Today is actually kind of perfect." she said just before her phone started ringing.

Damon got in his car and drove back to the boarding house. Stefan and Lexi were walking outside, with a sickening sweet, lovey dovey expression on their faces.

"Hey Damon. Where did you go?" Stefan asked. "Out. You two are disgusting by the way." he said.

"And why exactly are we disgusting?" Lexi countered.

"Because here you are, all googly eyed at the sight of my little brother. He is just as twitterpated as you are." he explained.

"Did you just-" Stefan started before Damon cut him off.

"Yes I did just use a Bambi reference if that was what you were wondering." Damon said snarkily.

"I thought so. Of all movies you had to pick Bambi." Stefan said laughing.

"Shut up. It worked out perfectly." Damon argued before walking into the house and picking up his phone.

Elena glanced at the caller ID, and immediately began grinning.

"Well, hello there." she greeted.

"Hello there. So I was wondering…" he started.

"Wondering what?" she asked aware of the flirty tone of her voice. The tone that came on whenever she was talking with Damon.

"Wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. My brother and Lexi are nauseatingly lovey tonight. And its making me sick. You'd really be doing me a favor if you came over. Plus I really want to see you." he said a flirty tone in his voice.

"what do you want to do if I come over?" she asked flirting.

"Oh I don't know. I'm sure we could think of something. We can always continue where we left off." he suggested.

"We could do that." she agreed.

"Or at this point I would also be willing to just talk like we were earlier that night. Before the hot make out session. While you couldn't keep your hands off of me." he said huskily.

"Oh right. I think it was the opposite as to what you said." she said.

"I disagree. But regardless you should come over tonight. It'll be fun. A night with Damon Salvatore is never boring. Plus, I'll feed you." he offered.

"Feed me what?" she asked.

"I'll make something. I happen to be a phenomenal cook. Just you wait and see." he said.

"Alright. I'll be there. Is 6 fine?" she asked.

"6 is perfect." he agreed.

"Great I'll see you then." she said before hanging up. Bonnie, Caroline and Matt looked at her expectantly with looks of curiosity, and suspiciousness on their faces respectively.

"So…" Caroline probed.

"Who was on the phone?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah." Matt said suspiciously.

"It was just a friend." Elena said brushing off the phone call and the butterflies she felt in her stomach at hearing Damon's voice.

"Okay then." Caroline said clearly not believing a thing Elena said. Caroline winked at Bonnie knowingly while Matt looked on, appearing satisfied that his dreams of repairing his relationship with Elena were safe.

After they were finished in the food court, the group stood up and began walking away.

"Elena, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Matt asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Elena said confused. They walked off to the side a little ways away from Bonnie and Caroline.

"I was wondering if you had an escort to the Miss Mystic competition? If you don't I would be honoured to escort you." he said.

"Uh, Matt. I don't know. We broke up, that would make it really awkward I think. And I really don't want it to be awkward between us." she trying to explain it.

"Or is it because you've already found someone to ask?" he asked crestfallen.

"Matt…" Elena started.

"No. I seen how you and that Damon guy were at the party last week. I saw how you stared at each other. And I know that despite what you said, you didn't spend the entire party "talking" to him upstairs. I know there's something going on. And I'm sure it was him that you made plans with tonight. I'm not stupid Elena." he said sadly.

"Matt, if this is what you're asking, I'm not dating Damon. We are seeing each other yes. But we are not dating. It's not official. But I like him, I'm having fun with him. And that is what I need right now." she defended.

"Are you going to ask him to escort you to Miss Mystic?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Maybe. He would make it fun that's for sure. But in the end its my decision who I ask. And I don't need you pressuring me about it. If I want to ask you, I will." Elena stated.

"Fine." he said giving in. Elena nodded before returning to Bonnie and Caroline, who looked at her questioningly. Elena shook her head infinitesimally signalling to them that she would explain later.

When the girls left the mall Caroline stared at Elena in the rear view mirror, expecting an explanation about the conversation with Matt.

"Elena are you ever going to tell us about what happened with Matt?" Caroline demanded.

"Fine. He told me that he knows that there is something going on between Damon and I. and also that he thought we still had a chance to make it work out between us. He wants to escort me to the Miss Mystic competition." Elena admitted.

"So, who do you want to ask?" Bonnie asked.

"Honestly… I kind of want to ask Damon. I don't know what it is about him, buy whenever we're together I cant wait til the next time we're together. He's so much fun, and I know we're just friends more or less right now. I think we could end up being more. I want him to escort me." Elena admitted.

"Well then ask him. I mean the competition is in 3 weeks. Monday we start practicing. You need an escort by then. Ask him tonight when you go over there." Caroline suggested.

"I could do that. Or I could just let Matt escort me. I mean asking him to be my escort is taking a huge step forward in our relationship." Elena fretted.

"If you want to go with him then ask him. You wont know unless you try Elena. Do you want to go with Matt, whom you broke up with because there was no passion, no spark in the relationship? Or do you want to go with Damon whom you have this huge attraction to? With someone that you have this connection with, where even watching you two I could see the attraction between. I think it's a no-brainer." Bonnie said.

"Thanks. I know you're right. As usual." Elena said smiling.

"So you're gonna ask him?" Bonnie probed.

"Yeah. I'll ask him tonight." Elena promised. Caroline squealed happily. Elena and Bonnie just stared at Caroline confused.

"What? I just want Elena to be as happy as I am with Tyler. And you for some strange, odd reason are with Jeremy" Caroline defended. Elena laughed as Caroline pulled up in front of the house. Elena climbed out and walked up the front walk before entering the house.

Loving the silence in the house, Elena walked up the stairs leisurely to her room. Her dad was working and her mom was with Mrs Lockwood, planning the competition. Having the entire house to herself she turned on some music and flopped down onto her bed reaching for her diary on the end table. Using the silence and the music she wrote everything and anything that was on her mind into the little leather bound book. When it was time to head over to Damon's, Elena scribbled a note to her parents and left the house. She had no idea where Jeremy was, but didn't really care at the moment. When she arrived at Damon's, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer it. A couple seconds later Damon opened the front door with a tea towel draped over his shoulder, looking much like a domestic god.

"Come on in." he said standing aside to let her pass through.

"It smells go good in here." she said sniffing the air.

"I hope you like teriyaki. Tonight's meal is marinated in it." he said.

"I love it. " she assured him.

"Good. Then at least you're gonna love the food. I pride myself on being an excellent cook." he said smirking.

"I bet you are." she said following him into the kitchen.

"Now you just relax, I will finish this off. Do you like wine?" he asked.

"Sure. Just a little. I don't want to raise questions as to why I'm drunk when I come home tonight." Elena said.

"Of course." he replied grabbing a wine glass from the cabinet and choosing a bottle from the wine cooler. He poured them both a glance before setting the bottle on the counter. Elena took a sip and moaned contentedly.

"This is amazing. I've never tasted wine like this before." she admitted.

"I chose it because it compliments dinner quite nicely." Damon informed her. Elena nodded before taking another sip of her wine.

When dinner was finished, Damon divided it up onto two plates.

"Where are Stefan and Lexi tonight?" Elena wondered.

"The Grill." Damon answered.

"Oh. I actually wanted to ask you something." Elena admitted.

"What?" Damon asked staring at her expectantly.

"You know the Miss Mystic Falls competition?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Damon asked.

"Well I've entered, and I was wondering if you would escort me?" she asked somewhat nervously. Damon smiled at her before standing up and bowing theatrically.

"I would be honoured to escort you Miss Gilbert." he said.

"Really, thank you Damon. It was either you or Matt. And I didn't want the competition to be awkward." Elena admitted.

"I'm a much better choice than you're mundane ex boyfriend." Damon said. Elena smiled and began eating her dinner.

"This is really good." Elena admitted.

"I know. But thank you for saying it." he smirked. When dinner was finished Damon escorted Elena into the living room. He motioned for her to sit down, and he sat down next to her.

"So when is the first practice?" Damon asked knowing all about the Miss Mystic traditions.

"Monday after school." she said.

"Good, is it at the Lockwood's?" he asked.

"Yup. How do you know so much about it?" she wondered.

"a little research." he said lying.

"So what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"I know what I'd like to do, but I don't want to push you." he said.

"Push away, I'll tell you when I cant go any further. I know what you want and I want the same thing." she said her voice getting huskier every word. He slid closer to her on the couch before placing his hands on either side of her face.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." he said while leaning in.

"Don't say it, just do it." she said leaning closer to him and winding her arms around his neck. Not able to wait any longer, they're mouths collided in a dirty visceral kiss. His hands moved down to her waist and he pulled her over to straddle him on the couch. She could feel the growing hardness in his jeans and it turned

her on even more. She could feel the wetness seeping through her panties as she instinctively rubbed herself over him. The passion was tangible, Damon's hands slid up Elena's shirt running his hands over her back. She broke the kiss, needing the air.

"Is everything okay?" Damon asked worried that he pushed her too far too fast.

"Yeah. I just need to catch my breath." she said. Damon grinned and started kissing the side of her neck. Elena moaned as she felt him suck on a spot on the side of her neck. She knew he was going to leave a mark but couldn't care less, makeup and scarves existed for something. His hands still caressed her back intimately. Needing to feel more, she took his hands and slid them around to the front of her shirt so he could cup her bra covered breasts. He moaned at the initial feeling of her plump breasts in his hands. It didn't matter that he couldn't see them, he could feel them. And that was more than enough for right now. He continued assaulting her neck with kisses and sucking motions feeling her writhe atop of him. He was aching for relief but he knew he couldn't expect that from her at this juncture. She started pulling at the hem of her shirt and seeing what she was doing Damon pulled it from her body. He gaped in awe at the beauty of her shirtless. Granted she still had on a bra that barely concealed the mounds that were her breasts.

"My God you're hot." he said gaping open mouthed at her.

"Thanks. I want to see you." she said gesturing to his shirt. He smirked before pulling the offending garment off and tossing it to the floor along with her shirt. His hands ran up and down her back while her hands rested on his chest while their tongues duelled for dominance. A few minutes later Elena broke away.

"God, I need to stop. If I don't stop I wont stop. And I don't want to regret this." she groaned.

"Okay. It's probably a good idea. If I don't stop now, I wont be able to." he said groaning when she rose off of him. Glancing down, she saw his obvious erection.

"I'm gonna need to take care of that." he mentioned smirking at the look of desire in her eyes.

"Can I watch?" Elena asked softly.

"You- want- what-?" he asked shocked.

"I want to watch you take care of that. Is it okay that I do? I want to witness how you like being touched. I want to see you." she admitted.

"You're wish is my command, he said standing up. He held out his hand and she willingly took it. He led her upstairs to his bedroom, and he shut the door behind them.

'I don't want Stefan to walk in." he explained. Without a trace of nervousness he unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his body along with his boxers. Inch by inch he revealed tantalizing flesh that made her mouth start watering. God this man was gorgeous. She could see his erection curving upwards towards his belly button and she licked her lips. He went and sat down on the bed and positioned himself up against several pillows. Elena went to sit next to Damon on the bed and watched him begin stroking his erection up and down.

"Can I help?" she asked with a nervous lilt to her voice.

"If you choose." he said taking her hand. She sighed audibly at the first feel of his tumescent cock in her hand. He guided her hand until she took over. He writhed underneath her in pleasure causing her to smirk in response.

"God. Faster." he begged, lust clearly evident in his voice. She obliged, speeding up her movements causing him to buck his hips in response.

"Is this okay?" she asked timidly.

"Amazing." he grunted. She smiled in accomplishment, she has managed to make Damon Salvatore at a loss for words.

"I'm almost there. I'm gonna cum." he said moaning. Loving the look of rapture on his handsome face, she sped up her movements yet again pushing him ever closer to his mind numbingly amazing orgasm. Sensing how close to the edge he was, she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, sucking his tongue into her mouth. At that sensation he erupted all over the bed and her hand. She continued pumping him; milking him for all he was worth, while feeling him go limp in her hand. He collapsed against the pillows, his breathing heavy.

"Was that okay?" she asked.

"That was amazing. You are quite talented Miss Gilbert." he said.

"I've never done that before." she admitted shyly.

"Well that's shocking because you are shockingly talented. I think I owe you." he said.

"You do? And how do you propose to reward me?" she asked.

"Now keep in mind, I know that you are considerably less experienced than me, but I was hoping I could make you cum, like you made me." he suggested.

"Alright. I think I need to cum after seeing you." she said with no hesitance in her voice.

"Now if you're not comfortable with me seeing you naked at this point, you needn't take you're pants off." he said.

"It's okay. You were fine with showing me you. I will bare myself to you." she said standing up and undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. Doing a sexy striptease, she removed her pants and panties, enjoying the look of lust on Damon's face.

"You are so beautiful." he said short of breath.

"Thank you. I've never been naked for someone before." she admitted.

"I like being the only man to ever see you like this. Sit down beside me." he said patting the bed next to him. She obliged, and drew him in for a kiss. They're tongues duelled languidly and his hand caressed her breast. His other hand trailed down and started rubbing her slid with his thumb and teased her entrance with his pointer finger. Elena gasped and bucked her hips forward, loving the feeling of his finger. She was already so turned on, that it didn't take long for her to get totally into Damon's ministrations. He slid his finger inside of her and started wriggling it inside of her. She bit her lip in order to keep herself from called out. He grinned at the expression of ecstasy on her face.

"More." she panted. Obligingly he inserted another finger and spread them apart, stretching her. She had never felt something like that before, including all the times she had pleasured herself. Never in her entire life had she imagined that having someone else pleasure her would feel so incredible. Maybe it was because it was Damon, she wasn't sure. But regardless the feeling was indescribable. He picked up his speed and started thrusting his fingers faster than she would have thought was humanly possible.

"Damon. Damon, I'm gonna cum." she said feeling herself begin to come apart. He picked up his pace even more, causing her to tremble beneath him. After a couple more thrusts and continuously rubbing her clit she came apart, squeezing her eyes shut and biting into her lip to keep from screaming out. Damon watched her cum, loving the expression on her face, how she collapsed into the bed exhausted after. He laid down beside her and grinned.

"How was that?" he asked.

"wow. I never thought… I have never experienced anything like that before. My fingers are no competition for yours." she admitted.

"Really? So you touch yourself?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah. Matt and I weren't doing anything but kissing. And sometimes kissing just wasn't enough, so I had to finish what he started. And then there was the night of the party. I felt so unfulfilled that night." she said.

"Good to know. For the record I masturbated that night too. You got me so hot. I really didn't have a choice." he said huskily.

"I am going further with you than I ever thought I'd ever go. I never had any intention of being like this with Matt. He never turned me on like you do." she confessed.

"That's good. Because I've never been so turned on either." he told her kissing her forehead in a totally intimate but yet innocent action.

"I don't know how you feel about this, but while I don't want a boyfriend at the moment. I do want this to be exclusive. I don't want to be with anyone else, and I would prefer you weren't with anyone else either." Elena said looking down as she said it.

"Don't worry. This can be whatever you want it to be. Are we going public?" he asked.

"I don't know. My parents don't know about you. Matt isn't comfortable with it. But on the other hand, you are escorting me to the Miss Mystic competition. And Matt knows that we're involved." she said confusion written across her face.

"I have an idea. Let's not over think it. Let's just have fun." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect. But I better get home. I'm already an hour late for my curfew." she said glancing at the clock on his bedside table.

"Alright. I'll call you." he said as she got up and pulled her clothes back on. He stood up pulling on his pants and walked her downstairs.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow or something. If not I'll see you Monday." he said kissing her quickly. She nodded and turned to walk to her car.

When Elena arrived home, she seen the living room lights still on, signalling that her parents were home and her waiting up for her. Readying herself for a massive lecture she walked up the sidewalk. Once opening the front door she looked into the angry faces of her parents seated on the stairs, waiting for her.

"What time is it young lady?" Grayson asked.

"I know I'm late dad. I just lost track of time." she said.

"You are an hour late. It is 1am. You were supposed to be home at 12. You asked us for a later curfew and we granted it, because you said you were responsible." Grayson said as his wife stood by his side.

"I am responsible." Elena said reflexively, knowing she didn't have an argument for this transgression.

"Well then where were you?" he demanded.

"I was at Bonnie's?" Elena lied.

"You were now were you?" her father asked. "Yeah. I was going to spend the night, but decided I should probably come home." she lied again.

"Lie. Choose to play again? Choose you're next excuse very carefully. Because we called, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt. We even called the Lockwood's to see if they've seen you this evening. Where were you Elena Marie Gilbert?" Grayson demanded.

" I was visiting with my escort for the Miss Mystic competition. He was attempting to teach me the dance before practice starts on Monday." she lied.

"Who is your escort?" Grayson asked calming down.

"Damon Salvatore. I met him at the party last weekend." she admitted.

"Okay. Are you in a relationship with him?" he asked.

"We're friends right now. I don't know how to categorize our relationship. We're more than friends but less than dating. I'm not ready for another relationship." Elena confessed.

"Okay. Go up to bed. Also, you're grounded." he said.

"Grounded? I cant be grounded. I need to see Damon." Elena whined.

"Right now its for two weeks. You're free to go to your regularly scheduled Miss Mystic engagements, but no going out with friends, or anything casual. If you complain, it will become 3 weeks." Grayson said sternly. Knowing arguing would be feeble and stupid, she turned and retreated to her room. Once changed into her pyjamas, she climbed into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Boredom. That was what Elena Gilbert was feeling at that very moment. It was a Saturday evening, an evening where she would usually be out with her friends, but instead she was cooped up in her room. The grounding situation was getting more and more annoying the longer it went on. Sighing, she turned and picked up her diary and opened the leather bound book. Trying to think of something to write, but was unsuccessful. Nothing of consequence had happened the remainder of that week. She grinned when she heard her phone vibrate next to her. She was banned from her cell phone as well, after a particularly not proud moment with her parents where she told them she hated them. She grinned when she saw Damon's name pop up on the tiny screen.

"How's it going" his message read.

"I'm bored as hell. Any suggestions?" she asked.

"Well, I could come and visit…" he trailed off via text message.

"Like to see you try. Unless you are capable of climbing up second story walls, into second story windows." she typed hopefully.

"I'm sure I could manage." he typed.

"And if you fall to your death, and my parents find you?" she asked.

"I will not fall. Damon Salvatore is much more graceful than that." he typed.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you soon." she said finally.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." he promised.

As promised Damon arrived a couple minutes later, before using is vampire reflexes to get to Elena's window. Elena seen him and grinned while stepping aside so he could pass through the window quietly. She hugged him quickly, extremely happy to see him and intent on showing him how happy she was.

"If my parents hear you they will kill you, and then ground me for even longer." she whispered.

"That fine. I can be very quiet. Or I bet I can even convince them to let me stay. I happen to be very convincing." he said caressing her face.

"I bet you are. But you're not that convincing. Come here." she said gesturing to her bed.

"If you insist." he said crawling up on the bed beside Elena.

"So are you still okay with escorting me to the Miss Mystic Falls competition?" Elena asked vulnerably.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do." he said staring into her eyes.

"Well good. First practice is on Monday." she said relieved.

"Now if you don't mind. I don't want to talk about this anymore. There are much more tantalizing past times I would like to engage in." he said pulling her to straddle his waist.

"Really? And what might those be?" she asked knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, I would take you like this." he said pulling her flush against his upper body.

" and?" she asked.

"And kissing you like this." he said just before kissing her passionately.

"Well, I like your idea of the perfect evening much more." she said before kissing him again. The conversation long forgotten the two, kissed languidly until they couldn't take it any more.

"I have to stop. I need to stop." Elena panted. Grunting Damon rolled over from his position on top of Elena. Elena tried to catch her breath after the intense way Damon had been kissing her.

"So now what do you want to do?" Elena asked awkwardly.

"I don't know." Damon said lying beside her.

"Me neither." she said quietly.

"You better think of something, or else it wont take much to make me continue what we were doing before." he said smiling at her.

"well we can always play with Urban Dictionary. Me and my friends do it whenever we're bored." she said.

"what the hell is Urban Dictionary?" Damon asked scrunching up his forehead.

"It's just this dictionary site that gives you slang like definitions of words. For example lets try Damon." she explained.

"Yeah, lets. Lets see if I'm as sexy on the internet as I am in person." he said sitting up as Elena pulled her laptop onto her lap. Damon slid in closer to her so he could see the screen. He watched her type in his name and waited as the site loaded.

"Damon. Definitely not gay, but is extremely figgin cool and fun to be around. Especially not one to fit in with society. Sexy…very much so. A female pleasurer that generally has a huge cock." Elena read out loud.

"True, true, extremely true." Damon said upon hearing the Urban Dictionary version of himself.

"Now do you." he instructed.

"Alright. Elena…" she said typing her name in.

"Elena is another word for perfect. Lucious, delicious, delectable, gorgeous, hot, beautiful, wonderful, marvellous, intellectual, cute, sweet, adorable, amazing creation of feminine perfection." she read.

"Well you are delicious. You are everything listed there. I agree with their summary." Damon surmised.

"Now who should we search?" Elena wondered.

"Type in my brother. I want to know if Stefan is quite as Saint-like as he portrays himself as."

"Okay. Stefan… well definitely not reading the first one. It is by far the most disgusting thing I've ever read. But anyways Stefan is a great lover and the best boyfriend you'll ever have. They are very talented in many things but especially in sport. He is the coolest person ever." Elena read.

"Lies. Stefan is so not the coolest person on the planet. Now check to see if Lexi is like is acts." he said.

"Okay. Lexi…Lexi is hot, fun and attractive. Males become obsessed with her charm ad she never fails to get what she wants. Lexi is carefree and wild while maintaining a sophisticated image. Lexi is known for being a good girl with a crazy side. Lexi always has a great body and loves attention." Elena stated.

"Most of that is true. With the exception of Stefan, this site is almost perfect. But its getting really late, so I should probably disappear before your parents wake up and find me here." he said leaning in.

"Alright. I know you're right, but it still sucks that you're leaving. I guess if I don't see you tomorrow, I'll see you Monday." she said closing the gap between their lips and kissing him.

"Okay. I gotta go. Or else I wont. Bye." he said pulling away unwillingly from Elena.

"Goodnight." she said slipping under her blankets on her bed.

"Sweet dreams." he said before disappearing out the window.

Monday morning, Elena woke up excited for the first time since the weekend. And it was all because of school. Since it was Monday morning, that meant that Elena was allowed to leave the house, a prospect that she was entirely excited for. She took a quick shower before skipping down the stairs happily.

"You're happy." Jeremy noted as she passed him on the stairs.

"Yeah, I get to leave the house today. No more on lockdown I get to leave the house." she said excitedly.

"That's good. I bet you're aching to see you're friends." he said.

"You bet." she said reaching the bottom of the stairs and venturing into the kitchen.

"Morning Elena." Grayson said glancing up to see his daughter pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad." she said.

"You will be home right after school today." he said firmly.

"No, I have Miss Mystic practice at the Lockwood's after school." she argued.

"Right. You will come home with your mother after that is over. I assume Bonnie or Caroline are picking you up?" he stated.

"Yes. So Mom is going to be at the practice?" Elena asked deflated.

"She will. And you're coming home with her." Grayson said putting an end to the conversation.

"Fine." Elena said giving in. A few minutes later Bonnie arrived and Elena quickly left the house with Jeremy tagging along.

"I cant believe mom is coming to practice. How am I supposed to have time alone with Damon if mom is there." Elena whined when she was on her way to school with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"That really sucks." Bonnie sympathized.

"And why aren't you doing Miss Mystic Bonnie Bennett?" Elena asked.

"Because its not me at all. However I will be there supporting you and Caroline." she promised.

"Good." Elena said smiling at her friend.

After school was out, Elena got a ride with Caroline to the Lockwood's for the first dance practice. She seen Damon's car parked outside the house and instinctively started smiling. She also seen her moms car, and felt deflated.

"Damon's here. My mom is here. I was kinda hoping that my dad was wrong." Elena said walking with Caroline. They opened the doors and Elena seen her mom standing off to the side talking with Damon.

"This cannot be good." she mumbled while slowly making her way over to them.

"Good luck. I have to find Tyler." Caroline said squeezing Elena's side. Elena reluctantly walked over to them. Damon turned his head and smiled at her while she approached. "Elena. You're here." he said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Hi mom." she said smiling tentatively at her mom.

"Hello dear. I was just talking with your friend Damon. He seems like a nice guy to have as a friend." she said approvingly.

"Yes, yes he is." Elena said confused. Miranda wandered away and Damon smiled widely at Elena.

"What was that?" Elena asked quietly.

"Well you're mom came over to talk to me and she said that I was too old to be around you. But then I simply told her that we were just friends. That seemed to satisfy her which was good. Now we can continue in private." he whispered.

"That was a good plan." she said impressed.

"Alright, girls on one side boys on the other. Stand across from your escort." Mrs Lockwood instructed. Elena went to stand beside Caroline, she smiled at Damon across the room. Mrs Lockwood turned on the stereo and a song started playing.

"Now raise your left hands and place it a small distance away from your partners and rotate in a circle clockwise." she instructed.

"Now raise you're right hands and repeat the action. Now join with your partner waltzing to the beat of the music." she instructed. Damon took Elena in his arms and swayed around the floor with her.

"You are amazing at this." she said quietly.

"I know that. Even though technically this isn't a traditional waltz. The footwork is all wrong and much more simple than the waltz.." he said smiling wickedly. She seen her mom watching them and Damon immediately loosened his grip on her a bit, making the dance seem more casual. When the practice was finished, Damon let go of Elena quickly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow or you can always come visit me. Or I could sneak in again." his voice lowering with every word.

"We'll see. I'll text you." she said.

"It's time to go dear." her mom said smiling genuinely at Damon.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Damon." Elena said.

"You sure will. Goodbye Mrs Gilbert." he said politely.

"Good evening Mr Salvatore. Lets go Elena." she said turning to walk out. Once they were in the car her mom turned towards her.

"I must say I am impressed with your choice of escort. He is a remarkable dancer, you two were by far the best out there." Miranda said impressed.

"Thank you. Damon and I have practiced a lot, prior to today. We've had a lot of practice." she said.

"My goodness you two have amazing chemistry. I'm just glad you aren't romantic. He's too old for you." Miranda said. Elena simply smiled at her mom, not sure how to respond to her moms statement.

Whistling Damon climbed into his car and drove home. Walking in the front door he seen Lexi and Stefan cuddled up on the couch.

"How was practice with Elena?" Stefan asked looking up.

"Fine." Damon said.

"Have you told her yet?" Stefan asked.

"Told her what? What the hell are you talking about?" Damon asked confused.

"Have you told her yet that you're a vampire. That is not something to keep from someone you are dating." Stefan said.

"No. I don't want to scare her away. She means a lot to me." Damon admitted.

"Oh my God. You love her." Lexi exclaimed. Stefan looked at him shocked. Never before had he ever heard Damon and the word love being used in the same sentence.

"No I don't. I don't fall in love. That's for people like you and Stefan." Damon scoffed.

"Have you slept with anyone since you've been together? Have you went out with anyone since you've been together? Have you merely thought of another girl since you've been seeing her? Do you always want to be with her? What about Andi that other girl you were seeing then dropped when you met Elena? Are pretty much all of your thoughts centered on her?" Stefan interrogated.

"To answer all your questions, no I haven't been with anyone else. And yes I'm always thinking about her and wanting to be with her and I am going to confess something though. Something that if you ever repeat I will kill both of you. I am afraid of telling her about me, because if I do I might lose her. And she brings out the humanity in me. I don't want to lose that." Damon admitted.

"You have to be honest with her. If you love her as I know you do, you have to tell her. She deserves to know." Stefan insisted.

"I don't want to tell her. At least not right now. Not with the competition next week. I'll tell her after." he vowed. Damon sighed tired of the conversation. " go back to being happy and in love. You two are sickening." he said walking away.

"There he goes back behind that shell he hides behind." Stefan whispered.

"Yeah. He'll have to get brave soon enough." Lexi said.

"How was practice?" Grayson called when Elena and her mom walked in the front door.

"Fine." Elena answered coyly.

"It was amazing. Elena and her escort Damon have amazing chemistry." her mom praised.

"They do now? Are you dating him?" he asked.

"Oh no. they are not dating. Elena vowed to me that the relationship was strictly professional." Miranda assured her husband.

"Good. You don't need to be dating right now anyways." her dad said happily.

"I cant believe in just under a week you will be crowned Miss Mystic Falls." her mom cooed.

"I don't know that. I'm running against some pretty strong competition. Like Caroline for instance. Her and Tyler are definite competition for me and Damon." Elena explained.

"Oh I know. But you they don't have the chemistry that you and Damon have dear." Miranda explained.

"I'm going to do my homework. I'll come down for dinner. I was wondering though, if maybe I'll be off grounding for the evening of Miss Mystic? I was hoping I could hang out that night." she asked hopefully.

"You're grounding is up Friday because of good behaviour recently." her mom said.

"Wow. Thanks." Elena said genuinely happy. She ran up the stairs intent on calling Damon to tell him the great news when she ran into Jeremy on the stairs.

"You look happy." he said happily.

"I am. Today has been a good day." she said.

"Me too. So what are you up to?" he asked.

"Just going to call Damon. My grounding is up this weekend and I want to spend that evening with Damon." she said feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

" You and Damon are getting pretty close huh?" he asked following her to her bedroom.

"We are. I really like him." she said blushing slightly.

"That blush says otherwise. The blush says you love him." he said knowingly. She thought about it for a minute before smiling brightly.

"Oh my God. You're right. I'm in love for the first time." she said giddily.

"Are you going to tell him?" he asked.

" I cant. I don't know how he feels about me. I don't want to embarrass myself." she said.

"Well I'm happy for you. But I better go. I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill in a few minutes." he said turning to leave.

"You and Bonnie. I love it." Elena said happily.

"I'll tell her you said that. It means a lot." he said. Elena nodded and Jeremy left closing her door slightly behind him. Elena smiled to herself. She didn't know how it happened but it didn't take long for her to fall completely and madly in love with Damon Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Elena walked down the school hallway with Bonnie and Caroline, talking about the wonderful states of they're love lives.

"Tyler finds new ways to surprise me everyday. It's insane. I'm falling for him more and more everyday. He's so romantic. He actually sent me flowers the other day. He sent me flowers. He acts so manly Tylerish all the time, but he sent me flowers." Caroline raved.

"Well Jeremy and I are in the early stages of a relationship and we're taking it slow. He's been a total gentleman to me. Last night at the Grill, one of his stoner friends came up and offered him some drugs and he turned it down. He turned down drugs for me. Elena you have the best brother ever. Anyways, what have you and Damon been doing lately?" she asked.

"Going to practice. I'm still grounded. But I am so going to top you guys anyway. I'm in love with him." she said gauging they're reaction.

"what? You're in love with Damon! That's incredible." Caroline said jumping up and down before hugging Elena tightly.

"That's amazing." Bonnie said calmly.

"Thanks you guys. I'm gonna tell him after the competition." she vowed.

"I always knew that Matt was the wrong guy for you." Caroline said. Elena smiled and linked her arms through her friends, and they walked to class.

Meanwhile, Damon walked into the Grill, intent on distracting himself from the boredom that his days consisted of while Elena was in school and grounded, and he wasn't sleeping around. Settling into a stool he waited for the bartender to come and take his order. When he appeared, Damon compelled him to give him free drinks. While he was throwing back shots, he turned his head to the left and seen Andi sit down next to him.

"Hello stranger. Haven't seen you in a while." she said seductively.

"I'm well aware. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" he asked.

"Lunch break. Which means I have an hour to kill. And my car is in the parking lot." she said suggestively.

"Cant." he said quickly.

"Why not? It's not like your shy, not wanting to do it in the car. We've done it several times before. I don't have time to go to your house." she whined.

"Because I don't want you. There's a reason I haven't called you recently." he said.

" And what reason could that possibly be?" she said wounded.

"I have a girlfriend. A steady, legitimate, girlfriend. Someone I talk to, someone I care about." he attempted to explain.

"And what was I? A mistress?" she asked hurt.

"Not really? You were just someone I fucked whenever I felt like it." he told her harshly.

"You're an ass." she said standing up.

"I know." he said. Andi got up and walked away angrily. Somewhere deep inside Damon felt remorse for what he said to her, but couldn't dwell on it. He decided to distract himself with more enjoyable thoughts.

The day of the competition came quickly. The days prior to that were filled with practices and schoolwork. But her weekend was going to be filled with the competition and with Damon. Standing in front of her mirror she glanced at her reflection trying to will herself to practice telling Damon she loved him to her reflection. No matter how she said it, it didn't sound right. She knew no words that were good enough to convey how she felt about him into words.

"Elena honey its time to go." her mom shouted from downstairs. Elena sighed and grabbed the garment bag with her dress in it and went to meet her mom at the front door.

"You're brother and I will meet you there. Don't worry about a thing honey, your mom said you did amazing at the interview. You have nothing to worry about." her dad assured her.

"Thanks dad." Elena said following her mom out to the car. Elena didn't have the same feeling as her dad did about her interview. The entire time she was talking, all she was thinking about was Damon. Trying to figure out how to tell him she loved him. In the movies and in all the literature, it was easy for the characters to confess love to someone else, but in real life it was one of the hardest things ever. She didn't want it to come out like a jumbled mess, she wanted to be eloquent like the characters in her books and movies. But didn't see that happening.

Once they arrived at the house, her mom escorted her up to her changing room. She passed Caroline on the way. They waved at each other and smiled before being segregated in their own personal spaces. Elena slipped on her dress and shoes just before her mom slipped in and started doing her hair and makeup. Her hair was curled and part was pulled up, secured by a sparkling barrette. In her ears were some diamond earrings passed down from her great grandmother. Make up was light and natural with thick black lashes. Elena's favorite part of her outfit was her dress. Most of the other competitors were going for obvious with their dress choices. Bright colors, daring cuts. Elena opted for a white off the one shouldered gown. It was flowy, and simple. In a see of bright pinks, purples and greens, she was going to stand out dressed in a pure white dress. Her shoes were simple black peep toe pumps that she had forever.

Damon stood in his room fighting with his decision on a tie. He held two up in front of him trying to choose. In the end he chose the simple black one, hoping it would at least compliment Elena's dress. He had no idea what she was wearing, but knew she was going to look beautiful no matter what. He intended on enjoying her this evening, because once it was over there was a very good chance he would never see her again. He was going to tell her he was a vampire, and most people automatically distanced themselves from vampires. Her leaving and being afraid of him was the first thing in his entire existence that had ever scared him. Sighing he tied his tie and left the room, getting ready to leave.

Damon arrived at the house along with Lexi and Stefan. He opted to wait with them until it was time for him to escort Elena.

"Nervous?" Stefan asked laughing at the intense expression on Damon's face.

"Why would I be nervous?" Damon scoffed.

"Well because you have a huge confession to make today, to someone you actually care about." Stefan reminded him.

"I was doing well in not really thinking about that." Damon said.

"You need to be thinking about it. Think of it this way, if you don't handle this correctly then you could lose her forever." Stefan stated.

"I know that. I know that. The way I see if she's either going to think I'm clinically insane, or she'll be afraid of me. I'm going to lose her no matter what." Damon said sadly.

"You don't know that. She may be more understanding than you think she will. You've never fallen in love with someone who loves you too." Stefan reminded.

"Which is going to make this so much harder. I do love her, and its going to hurt like hell. But I will let her go." Damon said very determined. He watched Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena's dad walk in. Jeremy and Bonnie smiled over at him. He returned the smile, unsure of why they were smiling at him like they were.

Elena was pacing the floor of her dressing room when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to find Jenna standing there.

"Aunt Jenna, its so good to see you!" Elena enthused throwing her arms around her aunt.

"You too. Sorry I got here later than I wanted too. I was supposed to be here a couple days ago. But my ass of an ex was making my life hell. Anyways your mom said we have some time to catch up. You look amazing by the way. Matt's going to freak." Jenna said taking a seat on the other chair in Elena's room.

"I'm not dating Matt anymore. We broke up a while ago." Elena said.

"Oh I'm sorry. Although I am going to mention that I always thought he was wrong for you. I always thought you needed someone with more fire." Jenna said.

"It's true. Just wait until you meet my escort tonight. He's amazing. His name is Damon Salvatore, we've been seeing each other." Elena said grinning the minute she thought of him.

"Damon Salvatore. Even his name sounds sexy. You really like him don't you?" Jenna said smiling at the smile on Elena's face.

"I'm in love with him. I plan on telling him tonight. Mom and dad don't know. They don't know we're seeing each other at all. I plan on keeping it that way." Elena said firmly.

"I wont say a word. That's great Elena. How does Matt feel about it? I know you two broke up, but you were friends before that. And he was in love with you." Jenna reminded Elena.

"I know. And he's not pleased about the whole thing." Elena answered.

"Well I should get down there. Maybe there's a single hot guy down there to snag while I'm here." she said winking.

"Maybe if you snag a single hot guy then you'll hang around longer." Elena said wistfully.

"Oh yes. At this point I have no intention of leaving. It's good to be home." Jenna said.

"Its nice to have you home." Elena said getting up and hugging her aunt. Jenna turned and left the room meeting Elena's mom at the door.

"Are you almost ready Elena? You have nothing to worry about sweetheart." she said kindly.

"I'm ready." Elena agreed.

"Then go stand with the other girls at the staircase. I'm going downstairs to stand with your father." she said. Elena went out to stand with Caroline.

"How are you feeling?" Elena whispered.

"Confident. You are so my only competition. How about you?" Caroline asked not talking about the dance.

"Scared to death honestly. What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Elena fretted.

"Stop stop. Don't worry yourself. Let's just have fun. Think of it this way. You get to be in Damon's arms, without your parents knowing you're romantic." she said.

"Thanks Caroline." Elena said smiling.

Damon stood in line behind all the other guys as he knew Elena was the last to be called with her last name of Gilbert. Tyler was right in front of him, and four other guys stood in front of them. Damon was more than confident in his ability to dance better than anyone else on the floor. Tyler looked confident in front of him as well, and he knew he had the right to be. Elena had told him how much more practice Caroline was making Tyler do. Damon relaxed, intent on ignoring the issues at hand until after the evening was over.

Elena took a deep breath as Carol Lockwood started announcing the girls. Amber Bradley. Blair Fell. Tina Fell. Another girl whose name Elena couldn't remember at the moment.

"Miss Caroline Forbes being escorted by Tyler Lockwood." Carol Lockwood announced, and Caroline descended the staircase before taking Tyler's offered arm. Elena moved forward and waited for her announcement.

"Miss Elena Gilbert, being escorted by Damon Salvatore." Mrs Lockwood announced and Elena descended the staircase to where Damon was waiting. He smiled at her and offered her his arm for her to take. She took it and they walked out to where the other couples were standing.

Music started playing they started dancing. They nearly touched but not quite. His eyes smouldered at her as she stared deep into they're depths. When the key changed he took her in his arms and performed the modified waltz they were shown. She smiled at him as they danced. When the dance was over they separated unwillingly. He stared deep in her eyes and they stayed like that until her parents interrupted them.

"You did amazing dear." her mom said hugging her. Elena snapped out of her Damon-daze and returned her moms hug. Jenna smiled knowingly at Elena. As did Jeremy and Bonnie. Deciding the gesture would only be seen as gentlemanly, Damon leaned down and kissed her cheek. He whispered that he would see her later. She smiled at him as he walked away.

Damon made his way over to Lexi and Stefan.

"You did rather well." Stefan admired.

"Please I've been doing this dance since 1864." he scoffed.

"Elena looked amazing." Stefan said.

"She looks beautiful. That dress was amazing. Although she always looks beautiful." he said smiling over at her.

"You are so twitterpated. See I can use the word too." he said laughing.

"Shut up." Damon said walking up to the bar and ordering a drink.

"He's really on edge." Stefan noted

"And usually that isn't good when Damon is concerned. He usually goes on a rage and kills many people." Lexi stated.

"Yeah but that was before he fell for Elena." Stefan reminded.

"Although a blood bath is one way of him telling her he's a vampire." Lexi suggested jokingly.

"I'm sure it is. Damon wouldn't go for that though. He would be angry that you even thought of it." Stefan told her.

After everything was finished and Caroline had won her sash, Elena walked over to her parents.

"Is it okay if I hang out with Damon, Caroline and Tyler tonight for a while. We all want to celebrate." Elena asked, figuring if she included Caroline and Tyler in the plans she was more likely to be allowed.

"That's fine. Bonnie's not coming with you guys?" her dad wondered.

"No she's doing something with Jer tonight." Elena said.

"Just be home before curfew." her mom said sternly.

"Great. Thanks mom." she said before going to join Damon. They went to find Caroline and Tyler to tell them of the plans.

"Caroline, I need you to do me a huge favour. I'm hanging out with Damon tonight but I told my parents we were hanging out with you and Tyler too. So if my mom or dad call, tell them I'm there but I'm busy. Think of something realistic please." she asked.

"No problem. Have a good night." Caroline said winking. Elena smiled back and followed Damon to his car.

Elena noticed a tangible difference in Damon as they drove to his house.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine." he answered. She heard a nervous lilt in his voice that she had never heard before.

"Are you sure?" she asked again reached across and taking the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He loved the feeling of her hand holding his. It felt safe and warm. That was what Elena was. She was safe and warm, and he loved her. Which made this harder than it should have been. When they arrived at the house, he led her into the parlour.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No I'm fine. I need to tell you something." she said smiling. "I need to tell you something too. You can go first." he said.

"No you go first." she said wanting to tell him she loved him after he got whatever was bothering him off his chest.

"Okay I don't know how to tell you this. It's going to be the hardest thing I've ever done. I'm not who I say I am. I'm not human. Elena I'm a vampire." he said.

"Damon don't joke. I know vampires exist, but you're not one of them." Elena said firmly.

"No its true. I was born June 18th 1840." he said trying to convince her.

"No Damon its not true." she said worried.

"It is true Elena. You ever wonder how I climb into your bedroom at night, when there's no tree? Or how I kinda freaked when you cut your hand than one night? Or how about how I couldn't enter your house without you verbally saying "Come in."? Or how I continue to get free drinks everywhere I go? Face it Elena its true." he said. Realization dawned on her, she remembered the way his face changed. She knew vampires needed to be invited in, and she had invited Damon in. He was right there should've been no possible way for him to climb into her room, as there was no way for him to climb up. And he did it really fast too. Instinctively she started backing away from him in fear.

"Elena don't walk away?" he said standing up. She couldn't answer him she just kept backing away. He followed her and reached out for her. She froze against the wall, as he cradled her face.

"Damon don't. please." she begged.

"Don't what? I told you that because I wanted to be open with you." he explained.

"Just don't. don't touch me please. Just leave me alone." she begged. He pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

"Yes. Are you going to kill me?" she asked afraid, her voice broke on the last word and tears started falling.

"No. I would never hurt you. Elena I love you." he said returning his hand to either side of her face. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Just leave me alone. Please." she begged. He stepped back just enough to give her a chance to escape. When she was away from him she started running. He caught her.

"Elena stop. Please. At least let me give you a ride home. Then I'll leave you alone. I swear, I will leave you alone. I just don't feel comfortable in letting you walk home alone." he begged. She nodded and climbed in the front seat of his car. He climbed in the other side and looked at her. She had herself pressed as far up against the door as she could to create the most possible space in between them as she could. They drove in silence, he kept both hands on the steering wheel to prevent him from touching her.

"Elena, please don't tell anyone about me. I don't want anyone to know." he begged.

"I'll keep your secret. I just don't want to see you or hear from you. This is over." she said still crying. When they arrived at her house, she pulled herself together before climbing out of the car and walking to her front door. She opened it and her mom exclaimed "You're home early."

"Tyler and Caroline wanted to be alone, so Damon drove me home." she said her voice on slightly shaky. "you sound tired. You should go get some sleep." her mom suggested

"I think you're right. I'll see you all in the morning." she said ascending the stairs.

Jenna watched her go and was worried. She got up and followed Elena up the stairs. Once she got to her closed bedroom door she knocked.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Jenna." she called in.

"Come in." Elena said. Jenna walked in and Elena was curled up in a ball on her bed clutching the teddy bear she had had since she was very young. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you okay?" Jenna said going around to sit on the other side of Elena's bed.

"No. Everything in here reminds me of him. I can smell his cologne on my sheets, on my pillow. I can even smell him on my bear." she said clutching the bear even tighter.

"Elena what happened?" she asked worried.

"He didn't hurt me. The relationship is just not going to work out." she said crying again.

"He didn't feel the same way?" Jenna asked.

"I cant explain it. He told me he loved me. So he feels the same way, but we had a fight. A huge fight and now its over." she explained leaving out details.

"He drove you home though." she acknowledged.

"He did. He didn't want me walking home alone." she answered.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jenna asked stroking her hair softly.

"It doesn't feel like it. How do you come back from a broken heart?"


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elena didn't even bother getting out of bed. She was still too depressed, the events of the previous night still too raw. She told her mom she wasn't feeling well, when she came to check in. She told her dad she would be fine, she just needed rest. She told Jenna the truth. She avoided visits. Life wasn't fair. Why did it have to be the guy she fell for that turned into a maniacal vampire. Although if she was to admit it to herself, Damon hadn't done anything to prove he was maniacal. He had fooled her the entire time they were together. Maybe it was what she deserved, for falling in love. She rolled over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position when she heard a knock on the door. "Elena can I come in. Jenna called us. Said something about you needing a friend." Caroline said opening her door. Elena seen Bonnie and Caroline at her door and she waved them in.

"You look like you could use a friend." Bonnie said sitting on one side of Elena, while Caroline took the other side.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Damon and I are over." Elena answered. "What? What happened? Didn't he feel the same way?" Caroline asked shocked.

"He did. Buy we had a massive fight and its just over. It's over." she said tearing up again.

"What about?" Bonnie asked soothingly.

"Stuff. I really don't want to talk about it." Elena said.

"Okay. Do you still love him? If you do you could still make it work." Bonnie said hopefully.

"I still love him. But it will be too much to come back from. You wouldn't understand." Elena said.

"Okay. Just relax" Bonnie said rubbing her shoulders.

Damon sat at home drinking. It was all he could do after the disaster the night before was. Stefan walked in the parlour with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked,

"What does it look like?" Damon asked rhetorically.

"Okay, stupid question. But you seen it coming. You shouldn't have been surprised it happened like that." Stefan argued.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" Damon seethed turning to face him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I know you love her, but keep in mind this isn't the kind of life you want for her. If you love her then maybe you should set her free." Stefan suggested.

"And I think you should just butt the hell out." Damon said turning back to his drink. Stefan sighed and left the room. He knew Damon needed to be alone, so he went off to find Lexi.

Monday morning came, and Elena finally found the strength to pull herself out of bed. She showered and got dressed before walking downstairs.

"You're feeling better?" her father asked.

"Yeah. I need to get back to life." Elena said.

"Yeah. Well have a good day." he said turning back to his paper. When Bonnie honked her horn, Elena went outside and climbed in the car.

"Feeling better?" Bonnie asked sympathetically.

"No. But I need to get back to life, you know. I cant sit in my room and sulk forever." she said faking a smile. Bonnie smiled at her slightly before turning back to the road.

Once they arrived at school Elena grabbed her bag and walked towards the school. On the way they got intercepted by Matt.

"Bonnie. Elena." he said.

"Hi Matt." Elena said.

"How are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine." she answered automatically.

"It doesn't look like it. I've never seen you come to school looking like that ever. You're always so put together." he said acknowledging her jeans and jacket combo.

"Whatever." Elena said.

"Where'd you get the jacket?" Matt wondered aloud, as it wasn't something that he had ever seen.

"It's Damon's. it makes me feel comfortable." she admitted.

"Of course it is. I have to go." he said walking away.

"You're wearing Damon's jacket. I thought the whole point was to forget him." Bonnie said coming to stand beside her.

"I want to forget him, but I don't want to forget him. It's an impossible situation. Wearing his jacket, smelling him on it, makes me remember all the good times we had, and I don't want to lose that." she tried explaining.

"Well look out now, here comes his brother." Bonnie said pointing to Stefan walking towards them.

"I should probably talk to him." Elena said.

"Okay. I'll just be over there." Bonnie said pointing to a vacated table. Elena nodded just before Stefan appeared beside her.

"Can we talk Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." Elena agreed sitting across from Stefan.

"I hear you heard about Damon, Lexi and I," he said.

"I heard about Damon. I didn't know about you and Lexi." she said.

"I am just like Damon, and so is Lexi. And while its not the most convenient life there could be. But Damon is really trying. He hasn't hurt a person in months." he explained.

"Then where does he get the blood?" Elena wondered.

"We steal from blood banks, as awful as that sounds." Stefan explained.

"It does sound awful, not as awful as killing people though." Elena agreed.

"Damon loves you. I've never seen him fall in love before. Actually fall in love. You should talk to him." Stefan said.

"I don't know if I can. I'm scared." she admitted.

"You're scared of him, but your not scared of me. Damon would rather die than hurt you. You are the most important person in his existence. He loves you and would do anything for you. He's hurting right now too." he said.

"He shouldn't be hurting. He could get another girl just like that." she said snapping her fingers.

"He could. But he wouldn't. He loves you and that is already new territory for Damon. He is prepared to pine after you for the rest of eternity. And for Damon that is a very time long time." Stefan tried to convince her.

"What do you want from me?" she asked resigned.

"Just to talk to him. I can guarantee that he would never hurt you. He hasn't even left the house." Stefan practically begged.

"I'll think about it." Elena agreed.

"Please just do it. You have to still care for him somewhere inside. Do it for him. Let him off the hook. He blames himself for you running away." Stefan begged.

"Okay. I'll go over this afternoon." she said reluctantly.

"Thank you." Stefan said smiling tentatively before walking away.

Once Stefan left Bonnie and Caroline came back over to Elena.

"What did he want?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"He just wanted to talk to me. He wants me to talk to Damon, apparently he's taking our break up really hard." she said changing the truth slightly.

"Are you going to do it?" Caroline asked.

"I think so. I'm going to go to his house after school." Elena confessed.

"Is that a good idea? I mean you aren't together anymore, so why go talk to him?" Caroline asked.

"Because Damon and I shared something really special. And after what I felt for him- still feel for him- I want to make sure he's going to be okay." Elena explained.

"That makes sense." Caroline acquiesced. When the bell rang, Elena walked to her first class along with Bonnie and Caroline. The girls talked about everything but that disastrous state of Elena's love life. The class was long and boring, she could barely focus on what the teacher was saying. Instead she thought about talking to Damon. How to keep herself together while talking to him. How to keep herself from running back into his arms. How to forget that he's a vampire. How to become okay with him being a vampire. Every thought confused Elena more and more. By the time the class ended she didn't know what to do. Elena got intercepted by Bonnie and Caroline at the door and was then forced into confessing what was going through her head.

"What exactly were you thinking about during class?" Bonnie asked.

"trying to figure out what to say to Damon. I don't know how to talk to him." Elena admitted.

"I figure you should just talk. Say whatever's on your mind and go with it." Bonnie suggested.

"Oh that's a bright idea. What's on my mind is how much I love him. I don't know if things can just go back to the way they were." Elena said.

"Maybe they can. You guys had a fight, all couples fight. I mean look at Caroline and Tyler. But theyre still together. What is the difference in what could be now and what was before?" Bonnie questioned.

"I don't know. It just changes things." Elena said unsure.

"How?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know. It just does. It's different now." Elena said frustrated.

"Well then maybe you don't love him like you say you do." Caroline told her.

"That's not it. I love him." Elena said firmly.

"You need to figure this out Elena. We cant help you." Caroline said. Elena nodded before turning and walking to her next class.

Damon sat at home before giving in and walking out to his car. He needed to see her. He would abide by his promise and he wasn't going to talk to her, she wasn't even going to know he was there. But he needed to see her. He needed to know that she was alright. Driving to the school, he walked around the perimeter looking for her class. He knew where she was, and once he found her he glanced at her through the window. She seemed sad and the idea that she was sad upset him more than he cared to admit. What was worse was that she was sad because of him. He felt reassured when he saw his jacket on her slight frame, that at least meant she missed him. He had really hoped she hadn't walked off into the sunset forgetting all about him. He knew rationally, that that was unlikely after all they had shared. When he was satisfied he turned and left the school. He was glad that she seemed alright, but was also glad that she seemed to be falling apart. He didn't know how to identify his feelings, and he didn't care to try. At the moment all he wanted was to go home and have a stiff drink.

When school was out that afternoon, Elena went off to find Stefan. She found him by his car. "Can I get a ride with you to your house?" Elena asked softly.

"Sure. Hop in." he said.

"Thanks." she replied. The entire way to the boarding house was silent. Neither felt the need to talk. Elena out of nervousness, and Stefan not knowing what to say to comfort her. He parked the car in the garage, and escorted Elena into the house.

"He's probably in the parlour. Possibly passed out from all his drinking he's been doing lately." Stefan whispered. Elena took a deep breath and headed into the parlour.

"Elena?" Damon asked when he seen her enter.

"Hi." she answered awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

"I figured we should talk. Clear some things up." she said.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I just want you to know that I miss you. But it doesn't change anything. And I wanted to bring your jacket back to you." she said taking off the jacket and handing it to him.

"Keep it. It looks better on you. You miss me?" he asked vulnerably.

"Yes. That's all I do. I go to school, miss you. Go to sleep, I miss you. Hang out with my friends, I miss you. I cant do anything without you entering my mind somewhere along the way. But it doesn't change the fact that I'm afraid of you." she said.

" I would never ever hurt you. Ever. I would rather die than ever hurt you. You would be completely safe with me I promise." he vowed.

"I don't know that. You're a vampire. You drink blood, you move really fast, your very strong. You probably have other powers that I havent witnessed yet. It wouldn't take much for you to kill me, and you could do it even if you didn't intend on it." she said.

" I have one other power. Its called compulsion. It's a form of mind control. I have never used it on you. I promise you that. I can protect you from that if you want." he said.

"How?" she asked afraid.

"By giving you this. This pendant has a herb known as vervain. It's poisonous to vampires if ingested, and if you wear it or ingest it, it keeps us out of your head. The compulsion wouldn't work on you. I would never do anything to harm you Elena and I think you know that." he said staring into her eyes.

"I do." she agreed.

"Will you wear the necklace for me?" he asked.

"I will." she answered and he stood up so he could fasten the necklace around her neck.

"Elena I love you and would do anything for you. If you want me to leave you alone, I will leave Mystic Falls right now. But if you want to start over then we can start over. You don't have to decide now. Go home and think about it. I will give you until tomorrow to decide. If I don't see you again, I guess this is goodbye." he said staring straight into her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena went home more confused then when she arrived at the Boarding House. The plan was to tell him this was for the best and they wouldn't be getting back together, but thinking it and saying it to his face were two completely different things. Once she got there and he gave her the ultimatum everything changed. She had no idea what to do. The fact that she loved him remained unchanged. She wanted nothing more than to forget everything that went wrong between them and go back to the way it was. Before one word changed everything. She had called Bonnie to give her a ride home, sitting in the car with her gave Elena time to think about what she should do. On one hand it would be easier to just leave it, and never see Damon again. He had promised that he would leave Mystic Falls. But that wasn't fair to either of them. It would be a lie to say she didn't love him anymore, and it wasn't fair to kick him out of his home.

"How was it?' Bonnie asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I'm more confused now than I was when I went over there." Elena admitted.

"He made you want him again didn't he?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not even that I want him. Its on a deeper level than that. I love him, and the way he acted tonight made me want to be with him more." Elena attempted to explain.

"You still have his jacket." Bonnie noted.

"Yeah. He said I could keep it. And I'm happy. I can smell him on it, and it kind of curbs the loneliness. When I miss him the most, I can smell him on his jacket and in my bed. It makes me feel less lonely." Elena admitted.

"Are you sure ending things is the best thing for you?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea. On one level ending things is the best idea. The best solution for everybody. But on the other hand I love him and I doubt I'll ever feel like this again. So I don't know what to do. What would you do?" Elena asked hopefully.

"I don't know Elena. You are in an impossible situation. One where there is no right answer. You guys broke up, that means there is something wrong or something big in your relationship. Something that you may never be able to overcome. I don't know many details, but it would be hard getting back with someone who hurt you." Bonnie said.

"What if he never hurt me?" Elena asked.

"I don't know Elena. I wont be much help here." Bonnie said softly.

"Thanks anyways Bonnie." Elena said just as Bonnie pulled up in front of her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll drive myself tomorrow." Elena said smiling at her friend before climbing out.

"See you." Bonnie said.

"See ya." Elena said shutting the door and walking into the house.

"Where did you go after school? You missed dinner." her dad said upon her walking in the door.

"Sorry, I just went to the Grill with some friends." Elena said. "Ok. That's a pretty safe excuse. Just call next time you want to go to the Grill after school. We need to know where you are." her dad said.

"Okay. Sorry dad." Elena said smiling at him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving." Elena answered.

"Dinner is in the microwave." he said pointing to the kitchen. Elena nodded and went to retrieve her plate from the microwave. Once it was heated she went to sit at the table to eat her dinner. When she was finished, she went to bid goodnight to her mom and dad before venturing to her room and getting ready for bed. By this point she was tired of the internal argument going on inside of her. She was no closer to figuring out what to do than she was when she began deliberating. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate on things. Elena crawled into bed and shut off the lamp, hoping maybe the darkness would bring peace and some answers.

The next morning Elena woke up more tired than she was when she went to bed. The entire night was plagued with dreams about Damon. He didn't leave her head at all that night. Even her subconscious was constantly thinking about him. And after all of that she was still no closer to making a decision. Taking a quick shower she dressed in a t shirt, jeans, sneakers and Damon's jacket. She would see that his jacket was going to be a wardrobe staple until further notice. She loved how the jacket made her feel and didn't want to lose that feeling.

"Good morning." her dad said just before he walked out the front door to head to work.

"Good morning dad. I'll see you after school." Elena said.

"You will. You look tired today by the way." he said glancing at her eyes.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Elena admitted.

"well good luck today then." he said before walking out the door. Elena sighed and poured herself some cereal from the box on the counter. Slowly eating, she replayed all the pros and cons in her head.

Later that day Elena was sitting in class, listening to her teacher lecture them on something Elena couldn't identify. She was trying to pay attention but Damon continued sneaking back into her mind.

"Miss Gilbert am I interrupting something?" the teacher demanded.

"What?" she asked looking up.

"I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to me instead of drawing on your notebook." he said.

"I'm sorry sir." she apologized.

"Just pay attention." he said before turning back to his diagram on the board. Elena sighed and tried to focus her attention on the teacher instead of her jumbled thoughts.

Damon sat at home and hoped Elena would come back to him. He didn't know when he turned like this, and he wasn't sure he liked it. As much as a couple months ago he was ruthless and evil. He liked that version of himself. Everyone feared or respected him, and he wasn't reduced to a begging and pleading idiot back then. But then Elena Gilbert came along and everything changed. It wasn't just one thing that changed him. It was everything. Her hair, her face, her body, her personality, the way she cared for him genuinely, the way she talked to him, the way she smiled, the way she kissed, the way she did other things. The way she moved, the way she laughed. They're were hundreds of things she did that he loved. He knew that it was her she loved in reality. But he loved every single thing about her. As far as he could see she didn't have a fault. Damon didn't know when or how he fell so hard. But he knew he wouldn't take it back for the world. This was one things he wasn't willing to give back for the world. Whether he got her back or not today, the things he felt he didn't want to forget. Although he could use all the emotions going away. He was turning into Stefan and the idea terrified him.

After school Elena climbed into her car. Just before pulling out she got intercepted by Matt.

"What's up Matt?" she asked hoping he'd get right to the point so she could go tell Damon in person what her decision was. She had no idea if it was the right one, and didn't know how he would feel about the choice she made.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything important today? Thought maybe we could shoot some pool at the Grill or something." he suggested hopefully.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I have to go see Damon." she said.

"I thought you guys broke up." he stated.

"we did. But we need to talk. I had a decision to make and I made it. Although I'm not sure if it was the right choice. But I need to stand by it. I have to go." she said.

"Well when your finished I'll be at the Grill. Maybe I'll see you then." he said stepping away from the car and watching her pull out.

The drive was nowhere long enough and she pulled up in front of the boarding house much earlier than she had hoped. She didn't see Stefan's car, so she knew Damon was the only one there, which was good because of the conversation they needed to have. It was a conversation she didn't want to have. A decision she didn't want to make, but had to anyways. Slowly walking up the front walk she knocked on the door softly, knowing he'd hear. Wiping a stray tear out of her eyes, she waited for him to open the door. When he finally did, all rational thoughts went out the window. Instead of saying what took her all day to plan she reached up and kissed his as passionately as she could. It took Damon a moment to respond but he decided that if this was a goodbye kiss, he would at least make it a good one. They kissed passionately for a while before breaking apart short of breath.

"Was that goodbye?" Damon asked vulnerably.

"That was entirely not planned. I mean I came here intent on telling you I couldn't do this anymore. But then I guess I saw you and I couldn't deny myself. I wouldn't call that goodbye- I would call it hello." she said smiling at him.

"Well then hello to you too." he said smiling down at her.

"It took me a whole day to decide that I didn't want to be with you anymore, but it took all of one second and seeing your face to decide that I wanted to be with you. Vampire and all. I love you Damon Salvatore. I want to get through this together, and I know its gonna be tough. I mean its gonna take some getting used to for me to watch you drink blood. But I can do it. And I want to do it. I love you so much, I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." she said.

"I love you too. I honestly think that its possible that maybe I have since I met you. You are so beautiful." he said brushing a strand of hair behind her ears. Instead of answering she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up onto her tip toes so she could kiss him sweetly.

"This is going to work right?" she asked when they broke apart for air.

"Of course. This will never be goodbye. As you said this is hello." he said before pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the five chapters being updated on this story. but i've had no internet for a while and i hope you enjoy all the chapters. let me know what you think. I love hearing what you have to say. :)

* * *

><p>Just inside the door Damon had Elena pushed up against it as he kissed every exposed piece of skin on her body. He sucked at the pulse point on her neck making her moan in response.<p>

"Oh God." she moaned.

"the name is Damon." he said jokingly, after pulling away for a second.

"Ha ha. Can we go upstairs?" she asked.

"How much time do you have?" he asked huskily.

"Give me one second. I'm gonna call my mom and dad and tell them I'm staying with Caroline." she said. Convincing her parents of that fact was easier than she expected and the call ended quickly.

"Now I'm just going to text Caroline and tell her my parents think I'm staying there tonight." she explained while typing the message out to Caroline. A couple seconds later the response "have fun." came through the phone.

"I have all night." she assured Damon, who grinned wickedly. Swiftly picking her up in his arms he ran up the stairs at vampire speed.

"Wow." Elena said after experiencing that for the first time.

"It's pretty awesome isn't it." he said grinning. He set her on the floor, and she wound her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for being a good guy throughout all of this" she said softly, just before kissing him ever so softly on the lips.

"Do I still scare you?" he asked tentatively.

"No. I know there is no way you'd ever hurt me. And I trust you implicitly." she assured him.

"Good." he said before kissing her harder. She gave in to the kiss before breaking away abruptly. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and slowly started undoing them. He watched her with lust filled eyes before reattaching their lips. They kissed languidly as she made her way through the buttons on his shirt. Once they were all undone she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. She stared at him unabashed, ever though it wasn't the first time she had ever saw him shirtless. It still amazed her each time. He was glorious. Her grinned at him and slowly started kissing her way down his body. He shivered at the feeling of her lips on his neck, his chest, his stomach. The further down she got she started undoing his belt and the buttons on his pants. Damon opted instead of speaking to just go along with whatever she had planned. It was far to enjoyable to be stopping her now. She slipped his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs feeling his already growing erection from its confines.

"I lied before. Now you're truly glorious." she said.

"It's not the first time you've seen me like this." he noted laughter in his voice.

"I know that. But each time always feels like the first time." she explained.

"Now you know how I feel about seeing you, and kissing you." he stated. His hands went to the hem of her t shirt but she stopped him.

"No. I want to thank you first. Then you can thank me for the thank you I gave you." she said.

"Alright. Maybe I should sit down." he suggested swallowing the lump that was suddenly in this throat.

"No. What I have planned is much easier and more erotic when your standing up." she said slowly falling to her knees. Immediately he knew what she was planning to do and if possible his erection grew even bigger than it was before, and he knew he wasn't going to last long this time. He saw a flash of nervousness in her eyes but it was gone seconds after it appeared.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want nothing more than to do this for you." she said honestly and smiled up at him. He nodded and braced himself for the most pleasurable experience he had ever encountered. The first touch of her lips on his hardened length nearly sent him over the edge.

"Fuck." he moaned aloud. She giggled around his length and it caused a vibration on his cock. She removed her mouth from him and looked up at him.

"I don't know how to do this." she admitted.

"That's okay. You don't have to do it." he said.

"I want to do it. I just need you to tell me what to do. How you like to be touched." she said.

"That works for me. Just take me in your mouth and suck. Anything else you choose to do will just make it even more pleasurable." Damon explained. "Sounds easy enough." Elena stated. She wrapped her lips around his cock again and did as he instructed, he stated sucking rhythmically. Deciding to change it up slightly she wrapped her hand around his base and pumped it in rhythm with her sucks. Damon started unintentionally thrusting into her mouth, and Elena put her hand on his ass to still his movements. He stopped instantly. Changing it up yet again she removed her mouth from his cock and moved to his testicles. She wrapped her mouth around his sac and laved her tongue around it. The sensation made Damon let out a guttural groan.

"Fuck. Oh my God." he moaned. She had never seen him let go like this before. She could see his features begin to change as he started to lose control. Fear took over for just a moment before she let it go. She moved back to his length and took as much as she could into her mouth. His tip tickled the back of her throat as she bobbed up and down on his cock.

"I'm almost there." he warned her. She didn't remove her mouth.

"Elena I'm going to cum." he said unable to hold it off much longer. She continued to suck, wanting to give him as much pleasure as she could for as long as she could. Suddenly he erupted in her mouth and she sucked harder wanting all of him. She felt him go limp in her mouth and she stood up. She watched him regain control over himself and his features return to normal.

"That was incredible. As you can see it made me lose control." he stated.

"Well I cant wait for what its like when we actually have sex." she stated.

"the vampire stuff will be much the same." he said. She nodded.

"Well you better have something excellent planned for me right now after the pleasure you just went through." she said smirking.

"Oh you bet your ass I do." he said picking her up and laying her flat on his bed with her legs hanging over the edge. Leaning down to kiss her, he started pulling the hem of her shirt up and over her head. She laid there clad in her bra and jeans. Her chest heaving up and down. Reaching behind her he undid her bra and pulled it from her body. Immediately he went to her jeans and pulled them from her body. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Even he was surprised by his rebound rate. Using his teeth he pulled her panties off and dropped them somewhere on the floor.

"You are in for a treat. Oral by the master." he stated smiling at her.

"This had better be good. I'm feeling extremely unfulfilled." she stated.

"Just you wait and see." he said before diving down and licking her all over. She knew she wasn't going to last long with the way he was using his tongue at the moment. Sliding his index finger inside of her he thrust it in and out of her. Elena tried to hold her moans inside and wasn't quite successful. He replaced his finger with his tongue and started thrusting it in and out of her while he rubbed her clit. She shook violently under him under the sensations running through her body.

"Damon!" she called out as she came apart under him. He licked up all of her juices and liquid while he rubbed himself on the edge of the bed. Trying to alleviate some of the pressure. She breathed heavily under him.

"That was amazing. You didn't lie when you said you were talented." she panted.

"I know that." he said moving to lay beside her on the bed. She looked over at him and giggled.

"I guess someone else got worked up over that too." she said giggling.

"Oh I sure did. What do you say? How about a thank you to the thank you to the thank you.?" he suggested.

The next morning Elena woke up right on time still cradled in Damon's arms. She was still tired after the activities that happened last night. But she had a life to live. She had school to go to. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't drop everything and skip school. Her parents would never let her stay at "Carolines" on a school night ever again. She glanced over at Damon and loved how unguarded he seemed when he was asleep. She reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. When he roused, she smiled at him. "Good morning." she said yawning.

"Morning." he said rubbing all the signs of sleep from his eyes.

"I have to get ready for school." she stated dismally as she climbed out of the big bed.

"How about I take you to school, and then pick you up from school. Then you can come back here again tonight." he suggested.

"That sounds perfect. Although I cant spend two nights away from home during the week. My parents would never go for it." she explained.

"That's fine. Then just go home at curfew." he suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." she said kissing him quickly and pulling on the same clothes she had worn the day before.

When they were both ready, he led her out to the car and opened the door for her.

"At least now I understand why you're such a gentleman." she stated.

"It was how I was brought up." he stated.

"It makes all the sense in the world now. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course." he said looking at her.

"Last night when we were together. Did you ever think about biting me?" she asked.

" the irrational part of me thought about it." he explained.

" did you want to?" she asked.

"I want to do lots of things to your body, but that's not one of them." he said laughing.

"So you didn't want to drink my blood?" she clarified.

"Yes and no. the irrational vampire part of me wanted your blood. But I didn't. It just meant that I had to keep the vampire part of me at bay, without actually holding out on you." he said.

"Okay." she said happily. He smiled at her and took her hand placing it on his thigh. When he pulled up in front of the school, he walked around to her side of the car and let her out. Elena seen Bonnie and Jeremy talking with Caroline and Tyler at their usual table. She seen Caroline and Bonnie eyeing them curiously. She reached up and kissed him softly but passionately.

"I'll see you after school." she said softly before walking towards her friends. Damon watched her leave before climbing back into his car and driving back home. On the way he passed Stefan who was just on his way to school.

"So I take it but you and Damon are officially together now?" Caroline questioned.

"We are. We're really happy about it too." Elena affirmed.

"I can see that." she said.

"Did my parents call at all?" Elena wondered.

"Nope. They seem to trust you implicitly." she said.

"Well that's good to hear." Elena noted. Elena seen Stefan walking over to them.

"Have a good night with my brother?" he asked.

"were you there last night? If you were I'm so sorry." she said.

"Oh no. Lexi and I stayed at a hotel. Depressed Damon was starting to irk us. I only mentioned it because he drove you to school today. And he looked insanely happy." Stefan explained.

"Oh good. Yeah we had a great night." Elena said smiling.

"I'm glad." Stefan said before walking into the school.

"When you say great night, what exactly does that entail?" Caroline questioned.

"Not what you're thinking. We did other stuff though." she explained.

"Ew. Too much information. That is my sister." Jeremy said covering his ears.

"Sorry Jer," Elena and Caroline said in unison.

"Jer, how do you feel about me dating Damon? There are some thing you don't know about him." Elena stated.

"I'm sure there is. Everyone has secrets. The only part the matters to me is that he makes you happy. Does he?" Jeremy asked.

"He does." Elena affirmed.

"Good." he nodded smiling at her. Elena smiled back, now if only telling her parents about Damon would be that easy.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who dropped you off?" Miranda Gilbert wondered when Elena walked in the house that evening after spending the evening with Damon.

"Damon." Elena answered hoping her mom wouldn't question her on it.

"Damon, you're escort Damon?" Miranda wondered.

"Yeah. Caroline and I were at the Grill. Tyler showed up and Caroline didn't want to leave. And I didn't have my car. So Damon was there and he offered to drive me home." Elena lied.

"Oh. That sounds legitimate." her mom said.

"It's the truth." Elena promised just as her dad walked in the room.

"Oh Elena. I'm happy you're home. You're mother and I wanted to talk to you." Grayson said.

"Okay, about what?" Elena asked tentatively.

"You're mom and I are taking a short vacation just the two of us. We're leaving tomorrow. And you are the oldest, so you're in charge. We don't know when Jenna will be back. She went home to get her stuff, she's moving here. So in our absence we hope that you are mature enough to handle this." Grayson said firmly.

"Of course I am. I'm almost 18." she said excited.

"Good. You're mother and I haven't had a chance to go anywhere alone for a long time. Since before we had you and Jeremy. So we'll be gone for a week." he said.

"Sounds good. I hope you guys have fun." Elena said.

"No parties." Grayson said firmly seeing the excitement in his daughters eyes.

"No parties." Elena affirmed.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow before you go to school. " he said. Elena nodded and rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Upon entering she shut the door behind her and picked her cell phone up from her desk.

"Calling me?" Damon said from her window seat just as she was about to dial his number.

"Jeez, you scared me." Elena said clutching her chest when she turned to see him there.

"Sorry. But if you were calling me, I'm right here. You can just tell me in person." he said smirking.

" Yes I was calling you. But you so cant be here right now. My parents are here and they're probably going to be coming back up to tell me more rules about what can and cant be done while they're gone." Elena said.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." he said kissing her.

"Goodnight." she said.

"So what are our plans for when you're mom and dad are gone?" he asked curiously.

"To be decided." she said smiling. He grinned at her before leaping out her window. She grinned and blew him a kiss from her window. He turned and disappeared from sight. Elena walked over to her bed and crawled under her covers, ready for her perfect day to end.

The next morning Elena was downstairs at the same time she usually was. This time instead of her dad sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading his paper, there were suitcases by the door.

"We're gonna head out early. We'll see you next week." Miranda said opening the front door.

"Have fun." she said.

"Tell Jeremy we said goodbye. He's not here." her mom said.

"I know. He's probably at Bonnie's." she said flashing a look at her parents.

"Bonnie's good for him. We want him to spend as much time as possible with him." her mom defended.

"uh huh." Elena said.

"Well goodbye. Go to school." her mom said walking out the front door. Elena waved from the front door, and just as her parents car disappeared Damon's car appeared.

"Good morning beautiful." he said walking in the front door before kissing her.

"Good morning." she repeated.

"So I'll take you to school, then I'll mope around home for a while. Then I will go pick you up and enjoy you for a while. Then do it all over again tomorrow." he suggested.

"I had a better idea. My mom and dad are gone for a week. Why don't you stay here for the week. I'm sure Stefan and Lexi would love the privacy." she suggested.

"Hmm, you and me alone in a bedroom for a whole week. I say yes." he said eagerly.

"Keep in mind my brother will sometimes be here." she reminded him.

"Oh well. I can be very quiet." he whispered seductively.

"Oh I don't think you can. The sounds you were making the other night kinda proved otherwise." she joked.

"So what if I had never felt something more pleasurable in my entire life?" he said gently pushing her into the living room. She let him push her into the living room, not really wanting to climb the stairs to her bedroom. She reversed their positions and started pushing him towards the couch, falling when she pushed him he sat down on the couch. She climbed up and positioned himself on his lap. His hands rested on her hips as he pulled her in for a kiss. The simple kiss turned into a visceral make out session, and unconsciously Elena's hips started grinding into Damon's growing erection. He pulled her shirt from her body, revealing a lacy camisole underneath.

"I really like that. But I'm sure it would look better on the floor." he said.

"I like it on right now." she disagreed.

"Ok." he said before returning his attention to Elena's body. Instead of going back to her lips he attacked her neck sucking on her pulse point. Her head fell back giving him better access to her neck. She moaned as he found her sweet spot. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be in school, she could skip one day. Having a boyfriend who could mess with peoples minds could be useful. She rested her hands on his chest as she continued grinding into Damon.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Jeremy asked walking in the house and immediately covering his eyes.

"Oh my God! Jeremy. What are you doing here?" Elena asked embarrassed.

"I came to see where you were. And to tell you that school's cancelled for the day due to a power outage." he said.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Jer." she said. Her embarrassment increased even more when Matt walked through the door too.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" she asked still rested comfortably in Damon's lap.

"Uh I just came to tell you that school was cancelled today, but I guess you already knew that." he said awkwardly, staring anywhere other than at Elena and Damon.

"Well thanks. Jeremy beat you to it." Elena said awkwardly, but unwilling to move from her perch.

"I see that. I'm sorry for barging in." Matt said awkwardly.

"It's not a problem. Uh have you officially met Damon?" she asked awkwardly.

"Not officially. Hi I'm Matt Donavon. Elena's ex boyfriend slash friend" he said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon said reaching out the hand that wasn't slowly inching up Elena's camisole. He grasped his hand firmly shaking it. Jeremy stood by awkwardly not sure where to go.

" I should probably be going. Have things to take care of." Matt said awkwardly.

"Alright. I'll see you soon." Elena said.

"I'll walk you out. While I'm gone can you please take that upstairs?" Jeremy begged.

"I'm sorry Jer." Elena apologized. Damon laughed quietly underneath her.

"This is why I wouldn't let you take my camisole off. I had a feeling someone would walk in." she said smacking Damon's chest.

"Well it certainly was entertaining. Must have been the first time you've ever been caught in a compromising situation such as that." he said still laughing.

"It is. And I suppose its not your first?" she asked.

"Nope. It sure isn't. I've been caught by angry fathers who've threatened to shoot me." Damon said.

"Ah, and now that that happened you are leaving. I'm so embarrassed." she said rising off of his lap.

"you're making me leave?" he asked still laughing.

"Yes I sure am. I am too embarrassed to be around you right now." she said. He stood up and smiled at her.

"How about I make it up to you tonight. Dinner at the Grill." he offered.

"That actually sounds really good. And I don't think Matt's working tonight, so that's a bonus. I really don't want to see him after what just happened." she said.

"Okay then. I will leave, go hang out with my brother and Lexi while you get over your embarrassment. And then I'll come pick you up at 6?" he suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later." she said raising up on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"Not going to happen mister." she said ushering to the door. Jeremy watched him leave and walked into the house to stand with Elena.

"That was awkward." Jeremy said.

"It was. Jeremy I'm really sorry." she said wincing.

"It's fine. I'm sure at some point you will catch me and Bonnie going at it on the couch." he said brushing it off.

"Ew, I don't even want to think of that." she said wincing.

"Exactly. I don't want to see that again." he said firmly.

"You wont. I promise. We'll keep it in my bedroom from now on." she vowed.

"Okay, too much information, but thanks. So I was wondering what are you doing for dinner tonight?" he asked casually.

"I was actually going to the Grill with Damon. Is that alright? You have plans don't you? You can always come with us." she suggested.

"No I'm glad your going with Damon. Bonnie's dad invited me over for dinner." he said. "Well good." Elena said happily.

"You may want to talk to Matt though. He still thinks you're getting back together, and that scene made him uncomfortable." he said.

"Yeah, I don't even know what to say to him. At least I don't have to see him tonight." she said.

"You better hope you don't. He doesn't like how different you are with Damon. He said that you guys never made out on the couch. And the first time he ever saw you partially topless was today." Jeremy reiterated.

"Oh." Elena said walking into the living room.

Jeremy left at 5 and Elena waited patiently for Damon. He arrived right on time and took Elena's hand leading her to his car.

"You look lovely." he said glancing at her outfit. She had figured that since it was just the two of them she could dress up a little. She threw on a little black dress she had in the back of her closet that she thought Damon would appreciate. It was tight and short, and she wore her black peep toes with him. Damon apparently thought the same thing and put on black pants and a button up shirt, for a dressier look.

"We are going to be the hottest couple at the Grill tonight." he said helping her into the car and driving to the Grill. Upon their arrival they immediately got escorted to a table by a pretty hostess. Elena couldn't help but feel full of pride because Damon was there with her instead of all the other pretty girls. He the seat beside her and took her hand.

"You're waiter will be right with you." the hostess said before walking away disappointed in the lack of attention Damon was giving her.

Matt looked up and sighed. Why did the have to be seated in his section he wondered. He winced when he saw him kiss her and it brought back memories from earlier that day.

"Hey guys what can I get you to drink?" he asked politely.

"Oh hey Matt. Uh I just want water." Elena said.

"Make that two." Damon said while unabashedly putting his arm around Elena's shoulders.

"Right away." Matt said walking away.

"Why is or waiter Matt? This is going to be awkward." she said.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Damon suggested.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Why not?" Damon countered.

"Ok." Elena said nervously. She walked up to the bar and took a seat across from where Matt was standing.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure. But wont you're boyfriend be mad?" he wondered.

"No, it was actually his idea. Look, I know this is awkward for you, but Damon is a real part of my life now. He means a lot to me." she said.

"I know that. I can see that. I've never seen this look on your face before." he said sadly.

"I love him. And I know you didn't want to see what you see earlier, and I didn't want you to see that either. So I'm really sorry for that. Now that you know how I feel, I hope our relationship isn't going to be awkward." she said.

"It'll take some time, but I think that eventually I can get over you. I just need some time." he said.

"Alright. If you get to know him, he's wonderful. He is the best person I've ever met." she said.

"I'll try. For our relationship." he said.

"That's fair." Matt said. Elena smiled at him before going to rejoin Damon at the table, where he was currently flanked by half a dozen scantily clad girls. Scantily clad girls that he was paying no attention to.

"You're boyfriend is certainly popular with the opposite sex." Matt said leaning against the bar.

"He is, but he's mine. And I am going to go hang out with my hot boyfriend." she said walking over to the table. Matt laughed, as he knew just how competitive and domineering Elena could get. He couldn't wait to see how she got rid of the crowd.

"Hey baby." she said walking up to him and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips in front of his admirers.

"Hey. All sorted out now?" he asked.

"Yup. He is just getting our waters." she said taking her original chair.

"Okay. I'm ready to order whenever you are." he said.

"You can go now." she turned behind her to tell off Damon's admirers. The girls left sulking and Elena smiled at Damon.

"Thank you. I didn't know how to get rid of them. The old Damon the one I hide from you, would have chosen one or two maybe more and taken them home. I would have ravished them then I would have eaten them. I didn't think that was appropriate." he said.

"Good choice." she admired.

"I'm learning from you." he said. Matt returned to the table with their drinks.

"You are a force to be reckoned with Elena Gilbert." he said admiringly.

"I sure am. Those girls didn't stand a chance." Elena said.

"You sure you can handle her?" he asked Damon.

"I know I can." he answered.

When dinner was done, Damon drove Elena home. He walked her to the front door and paused.

"You're staying the night." she reminded him.

"Oh right. I just figured I would go home and make this totally innocent date more real." he said.

"The date was nice. But now I want something more Damon-esque." she said.

"Well then your wish is my command." he said following her into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Picking her up, he ran up the stairs using vampire speed.

"Wow, I just cant get used to that." Elena said short of breath.

"It's me. So of course you cant get used to it. I will continue to surprise you." he said cheekily.

"I really hope that's true." Elena said.

"Oh it is." he said pushing her towards her bed. He fell on top of her on the bed and she slid herself up so she was more comfortable. Running his hands down her arms he kissed her languidly.

"You are extremely good at that." Elena said.

"Oh I know. There's not much I'm not good at." Damon said cheekily.

"Shut up. You know its hard to compliment someone who thinks so highly of himself." Elena said.

"It's all true." he said smiling down at her.

"sure it is." she said smirking up at him. He responded by tickling her sides. She wriggled beneath him as he continued his onslaught on her sides.

"Damon. Damon please stop." she begged while he continued to tickle her.

"What do you say?" he jokingly demanded.

"There's not much you're not good at." she said.

"Oh no. that's not good enough now. Say that you bow down to the master, and that there is nothing I cant do. And that I am by far the sexiest man on the planet." he said.

"I bow down to the master. There is nothing you cant do. And you are the sexiest an on the planet." she said tears running down her face.

"Alright. I'm satisfied." he said stopping his attack and rolling to lay beside her.

"Good. I hate being tickled." she said glaring at him

"You do now. I don't think I knew that." he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. How am I going to tell my mom and dad that we're involved? They have explicitly forbidden me from dating you." she said.

"Why would they do that? I'm awesome." he said disbelieving.

"Because you're older. To my parents you are the 24 year old playboy." she said.

"How do they know I'm a playboy?" he asked curiously.

"they've heard stuff about you, from when you first moved here. How you had a different girl every night. And all that." she explained.

"It was true back then. But the night of Stefan's party, when I saw you for the first time. The day of the party was the last time I ever slept with someone." he assured her.

"So you've been celibate since the night we met?" she questioned.

"Yup. I wanted you that night. At least your hands and mouth have been keeping me satisfied." he said.

"I hope so. It would be extremely anti climatic if I shouldn't bring you to a mind blowing orgasm when you've been doing it to me each and every time we've seen each other." she said.

"Oh believe me. I've never cum so hard in my life, when its your hot little mouth sucking me off." he said. Elena looked at him satisfied.

"For the record my hands are nowhere near the competition that yours are." she said.

"I knew that already Elena." he said jokingly. She grinned at him.

"I hate to bring this up, but are you okay with what we're doing? I mean we haven't actually had sex yet. Are you okay with that?" she asked nervously.

"Elena, I know that your considerably less experienced than I am. And believe me when I say this, I love what we're doing. I am perfectly fine with waiting until you're ready to take the next step. I'll wait forever if I have to. I don't want you to rush into it, because I don't want you to regret it. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." he declared.

"So you're really fine with waiting?" she clarified.

"Yes, I'm really fine with waiting. The way I see it, when it finally happens it will be amazing. And I don't want to rush amazing." he said.

"Thank you. Now I need to find a way to thank you for those kind words. Hmm what to do what to do?" she said staring at him with wide eyes.

"I have a few ideas…" he said trailing off.

"Oh please share them." she said laughing at the twinkling expression in his eyes.

"Well you could either stroke me off, or suck me off. Either of which are more than fine with me." he said.

"Choices. Choices." she said stroking her chin thinking.

"Well if you're thanking me, then maybe I should choose." he suggested his eyes twinkling excitedly with the prospect.

"Good plan genius. What do you want me to do to you?" she asked blushing slightly.

"there's not much I don't want you to do to me. But with the two given choices I choose you to suck me off." he said.

"Good choice. It's a win win. I want to taste you and you like my mouth on you." she said blushing.

"You are a little minx." he said admiringly.

"That's all thanks to you." she said trailing her hands down his muscled abdomen to his belt. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes as she slowly removed his belt. He raised his hips, allowing her to pull his pants and boxer briefs from his body.

"Take off your drressI love looking at your exquisite chest while you're sucking me off." he said. She smiled at the compliment and pulled her shirt from her body along with her bra.

"Fuck your hot." he said temporarily at a loss for words. He was rewarded with a radiant grin on her face before bending so her mouth was parallel to his tumescent cock. Keeping her eyes on him the entire time she licked a stripe down his length before capturing his testicle in her mouth and laving her tongue against it. The look of rapture on his face was enough to make her wet with desire. She could feel her panties become increasingly damp. Swiping the bead of pre cum off his tip she spread it along his length. She fisted his cock while sucking on his balls.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." he chanted as she worked magic on his cock and his balls. She grinned up at him, loving how out of control he was. Moving her mouth back to his cock she took as much of him in as she could and started sucking rhythmically. His hands threaded in her hair trying to keep her mouth where it was. She could feel his cock jerking in her mouth, and felt him burst inside of her mouth. She drank him in eagerly wanting to drink down every drop of him.

"You are a fucking goddess." Damon moaned when she finished.

"Thank you." she said proudly.

"Now I need to repay the feeling. Allow me." he said moving down. He pulled her panties from her body and tossed them somewhere on the floor. Hovering his face above her womanhood, he suddenly dived in. he licked and nibbled on every part of her. Sliding two fingers deep inside of her he moved his mouth to suck on her clit with wild abandon. Elena threaded her hands through Damon's hair keeping him in place in the spot she wanted him most. She bit her lip to keep from calling out. She wasn't sure if Jeremy was home yet and didn't want him to hear this. She could feel her intense climax appearing and pushed Damon even deeper within her. When her orgasm struck her eyes closed and she bit her lip even harder to keep from calling out. Damon sucked on her clit until her orgasm has made its way through her. She laid on the bed spent beside him. He raised his head up on his hand so he could look at her- her body glistening with sweat looking overly sated.

"That was amazing" she said.

"It sure was. I'm talented like that." he joked. She smacked his arm and smiled at him.

"You are talented. I don't think there's anyone on this entire planet that could make me cum like that." she said sliding over and nestling in Damon's arms. He pulled the blanket that was pooled at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around them. They fell asleep in each others arms that night.

The next morning Caroline and Bonnie rushed over to Elena's house to get her out of bed and spend the day together. Elena's parents were gone, and school was cancelled yet again. Finding the spare key they unlocked the front door and quietly ventured up the stairs not wanting to wake Jeremy. Silently they made it to Elena's closed bedroom door and quietly opened it. Simultaneously when the door opened they both gasped, which immediately awoke both Damon and Elena. Damon abruptly sat up and Elena pulled the blanket over her chest to cover herself.

"Oh my God." Caroline said in awe as Bonnie covered her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Elena squealed.

"No school again today, figured we could have a girls day." Bonnie said looking anywhere other than the bedroom littered with various items of clothing or the undressed people in Elena's bed.

"I'm sorry, but why couldn't you call me?" Elena said firmly holding the blankets around her chest.

"Because we wanted to surprise you. And besides who would've thought you'd be sleeping with your boyfriend." Caroline said gesturing to Damon sitting beside her.

"Would you go away so we can get dressed?" she begged pointing to the door. Embarrassed Bonnie was out the door immediately.

"You better hurry, because if I suspect something is gong on I will come back in here. You are hanging out with us today. I already said no to Tyler about spending the day off at his house having sex. So you do not get to do that." she said walking out of the room and shutting the door. Elena collapsed into Damon's chest and he immediately put his arms around her.

"That was embarrassing." she whispered.

"Yeah but you don't want her back in here so we better get dressed." he said releasing her and unabashedly getting out of the bed and walking around to get his clothes. She got out of bed and started gathering some clothes.

"How about a shower?" she suggested pointing to the adjoining bathroom.

"Sounds perfect." he said putting his clothes in a pile on the bed.

"It has to be quick though because they are waiting for me." she said.

"Yes they are." he agreed and followed her into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in. he stepped in behind her and closed the door.

"I will be good. I promise." he said grinning.

"You better be. I don't want to get slaughtered by my friends for keeping them waiting." she said eyeing him seriously. He laughed and squeezed a dollop of shampoo into Elena's hair and started lathering it up.

"You have really really talented hands." she groaned as he massaged her scalp.

"I knew that already. They are talented in multiple uses." he said cheekily

"Very true." she agreed. To this credit he kept the shower innocent and soon enough they were done and dressed. He helped her run a brush through her hair before they ventured downstairs to meet Bonnie and Caroline.

"That didn't take as long as I expected." she noted.

"We were fast." Elena said.

"You were. I'm impressed. We'll meet you in the car, so you can say goodbye to lover boy." she said following Bonnie out to the car. Elena walked with Damon out to his car, "Will I see you tonight?" she asked.

"Call me when you're done with them. And I'll come over." he promised.

"Sounds great. I guess I'll see you tonight." she said smiling as she started walking away.

"Uh uh, no you don't." he said pulling her back towards him.

"What?" she asked.

"You forgot something." he said as he pulled her up so he could kiss her. She gave herself totally over to the kiss as they're tongues duelled for dominance. When they broke apart Elena went to climb in Bonnie's car.

"That was hot." Caroline noted.

"I know. That's how it is with Damon." Elena said.

"So you gave it up it seems" Caroline said.

"No I didn't." Elena said embarrassed.

"He was naked in your bed. Do you have another explanation for that other than sex?" Caroline demanded.

"Yes. Oral." she said smirking.

"oh" Caroline said flabbergasted. Elena smirked at the obvious inability for Caroline to speak. For the rest of the day the girls hung out and it was just like old times. Neither knew that they're times of normality were going to end soon. That soon things would begin to change.


	10. Chapter 10

The week went by quickly and Sunday morning Elena was laying wrapped up in Damon's arms.

"I cant believe my parents are going to be home tomorrow." Elena said sighing.

"I know. This was a great week." Damon smirked.

"I know. You are getting really good with you mouth." Elena joked. "I'm getting really good with my mouth? Come on sweetheart I've had over 100 years to get good with my mouth. You on the other hand are getting good with your mouth." he said.

"Well thank you sir." she said giggling. He leaned in and kissed her before they both heard a car door slam.

"Shit, its your parents." Damon said standing up and using vampire speed to throw on his clothes.

"They're not supposed to be home until tomorrow." Elena whined.

"I know. I'm gonna sneak out the window so they don't catch me here. That way you can tell them whenever you feel like it." he said. He leaned in and kissed her once more just as her parents walked in the front door downstairs.

"Bye." he whispered before leaping out her window and disappearing to his car.

"Elena? Jeremy? We're home." her mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute." Elena called, knowing Jeremy was at Bonnie's. After she was presentable, she ran down the stairs to the living room where her parents were seated.

"Hey, how was your trip?" she asked entering the room.

"Wonderful. Where is your brother?" her mom asked.

"Bonnie's." Elena said reluctantly.

"He stayed at his girlfriends house? You allowed him to stay at his girlfriends house?" Grayson demanded.

"I rarely seen him. I spent most of my time with other people." she defended.

"Like?" Grayson asked.

"Caroline and Tyler." she answered

"Oh." he said just as Jeremy walked in the front door. "Oh. Hi mom and dad. What are you doing here?" he asked knowing he'd been caught.

"Jeremy Gilbert where were you?" Miranda demanded.

"I have a feeling you already know." he said glancing at Elena.

"I'm sorry Jer. I had to tell them. You weren't answering my texts." she said.

"I know. I'm not mad at you. And for the record I was at Bonnie's." he said.

"We know that. Did you spend the night there?" Miranda asked.

"Yes. I've spent the better part of a week with her there." he explained.

"Well due to that little mistake. You are now grounded for the rest of the month. No hanging out with friends no nothing." Miranda said.

"This is crap." Jeremy said sitting down.

"I'm sorry Jer." Elena whispered sitting next to him.

"Its not your fault. They were going to figure it out sooner or later." he said with an obvious warning in his voice pertaining to her relationship with Damon.

"I don't think you should ground Jeremy." Elena shot in.

"And why do you say that?" Grayson asked.

"Because Jeremy hasn't done drugs or anything since he's been with Bonnie. Bonnie is obviously good for him, and I for one don't want to go back to the old Jeremy." Elena explained.

"We agree with you about Bonnie being good for him, but that's no reason to spend most nights at her house. He's too young for that. The grounding still stands." Grayson said firmly.

"It's fine Elena. You tried to help me. It didn't work but at least you tried." he said. Jeremy got up and walked upstairs.

" Are you sure you're not mad at me?" Elena asked.

"I'm not mad at you. Are you going to tell them about Damon?" he whispered the last part.

"I have to. At least then they wont be mad at you anymore. They'll be pissed that I'm dating a rumoured man-whore who is older." she said.

"True. When are you going to tell them?" he whispered.

"Tonight, once I find the nerve to actually do it." she said nervously.

"Good luck." he said.

"Thanks Jer." she said as she went to leave the room.

"Hey, you said there were some things about Damon that I didn't know. What are they?" he asked curiously.

"Do you really want to know? It will probably change how you feel about him." she said.

"Did it change how you feel about him?" he asked.

"At first I was afraid of him. But then I got over it and realized I loved him." she said.

"Tell me." he said.

"You wont believe this, but Damon, Stefan and Lexi are vampires." she said.

"Vampires. I know enough to know that they exist because of our family involvement. How can Damon be one?" he asked.

"He just is. When he told me I freaked out. That was our breakup. But then I realized that I couldn't live without him, vampire or not. He is my future." she admitted smiling.

"How old is he?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"He was born in 1840." she answered.

"Holy crap. You really are dating an older man." Jeremy said laughing.

"You're okay with this?" she asked.

"It's creepy, but you seem convinced that he wont hurt you. So I choose to have faith in you. Besides I've spent small amounts of time with him and he seems pretty safe." he said.

"Thank you. But now I have to go and figure out how to explain to mom and dad how I feel." she said darkly before leaving the room.

Damon sat at home playing with a little box while reclining on his bed. It was an absent minded action and didn't even know he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked from his doorway.

"Shit Stefan. Don't sneak up on me." Damon said startled.

"Sorry. What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing." Damon said putting the box back in his nightstand drawer.

"you seemed pretty occupied." Stefan probed.

"just trying to figure out how I fell in love with Elena so soon. It's only been a short time, and already in my mind I'm having images of marrying her. Of having her in my life forever. There has even been a vision of two of us having a family, which I know is impossible." Damon explained.

"You've got it bad. And for the record its not impossible to have children. don't you remember that one book you were reading a few years back? The one who highlighted the vampire father. The one who conceived children with a human girl?" Stefan asked.

"I remember that. And I think that book said that it was very very rare." Damon argued.

"Its worth a try. I don't have to worry at all, my girlfriend is a vampire. Speaking of which, do you ever instead on changing Elena?" he asked.

"If she wants to." Damon answered simply.

Elena sat up in her room and still didn't come any closer to figuring out what to say to her parents. How does one tell ones parents that she's in love with a person that she was forbidden to date?

"Elena. Jeremy dinner time." Miranda called from downstairs. Elena sighed and stood up to walk downstairs. She decided that she would just wing it. It was the only solution. Her mom and dad were already seated when Elena and Jeremy got downstairs.

"Dig in." they're mom said and they sat down piling their plates with food. Everyone ate in silence, and Elena could feel three sets of curious eyes on her.

"Are you ever going to tell us what's going on with you?" Miranda asked softly. Jeremy looked at her in a look of silent camaraderie.

"Nothings wrong." Elena said immediately.

"Yes there is. There is something big on your mind." Grayson said echoing his wife's sentiment.

"Alright. Fine. You guys are going to be so mad at me." Elena started.

"Why? What happened?" Miranda asked.

"I broke you're rules. I'm dating Damon. And have been since before Miss Mystic." she admitted.

"But he's too old." Miranda said in shock.

"He's not that old. He's 24 and I'm 18. We can be together. I want to be with him." Elena said.

"how did this happen? Why did you break the most important rule we gave you?" Miranda asked while Grayson just sat there.

"I fell in love with him. It just happened and I wouldn't take any of it back for the world." she said. Miranda softened at the words that came out of Elena's mouth, and Elena visibly relaxed into her chair. Jeremy said comfortingly by her side if she needed him.

"No! We told you not to date him and you did anyway!" Grayson shouted.

"Dad. I fell in love with him." Elena said hoping to diffuse his anger.

"You are not dating him anymore. You are not to see him anymore. Ever. That is paramount Elena Marie Gilbert. You are never to see him again." Grayson said calming down until his voice was the same again. His tone made righteous anger ignite inside Elena.

"You cant tell me what to do anymore. You cant tell me who to love, and who I can be with! that's my choice." she said back.

"Yes I can. You are my daughter and I will do whatever I have to do to protect you." Grayson said.

"No. and believe me, taking Damon away from me will not help me. I can promise you that." Elena said coldly.

"You do as I say. As long as your under my roof you will do as I say. You will not see Damon again." he said firmly.

"Fine." Elena said as she roughly pushed her chair back causing it to fall over as she stood up. Jeremy wasn't sure what to do, he decided to follow Elena up the stairs. Grayson calmed down at the table.

"Grayson, be careful. She loves this boy, is it really such a bad idea to let them see each other?" she asked.

"He's too old for her and besides you've heard his reputation. He'll only hurt her." he said his mind made up.

"Go up and talk to her." Miranda urged.

Elena got up to her room and immediately went to her closet and pulled out her suitcase.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm leaving. Damon and I are a package deal. I need him. And if dad doesn't accept that then I'm out of here. And its already clear that he wont accept it." Elena said throwing various items into her suitcase. Jeremy watched her, understanding how she felt. If he was forbidden to date Bonnie he would do the same thing in her place.

"Jeremy leave. Elena and I need to talk." Grayson said walking into the bedroom. Jeremy left and Grayson turned to look at Elena packing her bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm packing a bag and leaving. You gave me an ultimatum and I'm answering it. I'm leaving." she said throwing a pile of shirts into her bag.

"You cant just leave. Where would you live?" he asked angrily.

"Yes I can. I'm sure Damon would be okay with me staying with him." she said while still packing. Taking her toiletry bag she went and cleaned out her bathroom and zipped up the bag.

"You're not leaving? If you leave here tonight, you're not welcome back Elena. Make your choice wisely." he said.

"I guess I'm not coming back. I refuse to live in a place where you control my life." she said coldly, zipping up her bag and grabbing her purse and car keys. She stopped by Jeremy's room on her way out.

" you know where I'll be if you want to see me. I'll see you at school." she said. He smiled at her, loving how she was fighting back now. In the past -before Damon- she would always do whatever mom and dad wanted, but now it was different and Jeremy liked this new Elena. She walked down the stairs and seen her mom standing by the stairs.

"Bye mom." she said as she walked out the door and to her car.

"You ass, why did you do that? Why did you make her leave? She's our baby girl." Miranda screamed.

"She'll be back Miranda. I promise. I would never keep her out. And give it a couple days, and living with the boyfriend will no longer be so enjoyable. She'll be back." he assured his wife.

"You better be right. Because so help me God if you lost us our daughter forever Grayson." she said turning to go back to the living room. Jeremy followed her in there.

"Mom, she's still talking to me. I'll keep you posted." he promised.

"Thanks Jeremy." she said hugging her son.

Elena was angry but for some unknown reasons tears started falling from her eyes. And they didn't feel like angry tears. With the tears falling, it took a little longer to get to the Boarding house, but when she arrived she got out and grabbed her bags before knocking on the front door. Damon answered a couple minutes later.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I told my mom and dad. And my dad kicked me out." she said breaking down.

"Come here." he said pulling her into the house and shutting the door behind her. He sped them up to his room and closed the door.

"You can stay here for as long as you want." he assured her.

"Forever?" she asked.

"And for longer if you ever want." he assured her. She relaxed into his arms. "Thank you Damon. I know I made the right choice when I chose you over my family." she said softly.

"Don't discount you're relationship with them yet. They are still your family and you do need them." he explained.

"I know. But right now I'm comfortable just being in your arms." she said. Damon smiled genuinely and kissed the top of her head. He thought back to the little box in his nightstand and thought "what the hell." reaching over he opened the drawer and pulled the box out.

"Elena Marie Gilbert. Marry me." he said.

"what?" she asked needing to make sure she heard correctly.

"Marry me." he said opening the little blue box so she could see the gorgeous ring inside.

"Oh my God! When did you get this?" she asked.

"A few days ago. I just seen it and I saw it on you. It's okay if you say no. that just means its too soon." he said.

"yes." she said.

"Yes?" he clarified.

"Yes I will marry you." she affirmed. He smiled a real, genuine smile as he slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her passionately and linked their hands together.

"God I love you." he said softly in her ear.

"I love you too." she replied. They fell back on the bed and just laid together.

"Damon." Elena said softly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." he answered.

"Lets get married tonight." she said.


	11. Chapter 11

sorrry again about the multiple updates. i hope you enjoy them. the updates will be more organized and only one at a time starting now. i now have internet so updates should be much more often. thank you for your patience. i hope you enjoy the chapters. let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>I think we should get married tonight.<em>

It took the words a few moments to set in before Damon smiled brilliantly at her.

"You want to get married tonight? We will get married tonight. Let's go buy some wedding bands." he said taking hand and grabbing his wallet from his nightstand. She looked at the glistening diamond on her ring finger, all in one day she will have moved in with her boyfriend, got engaged to her boyfriend and married. They ran past Stefan and Lexi on the stairs in their hurry to get to the jewellery store.

"Hey are you two off to?" Stefan asked.

"Well you get a quick update. A few minutes ago Elena came here in tears because her parents kicked her out. Now she's living here, and we got engaged. Now we decided that we should get married tonight." Damon explained.

"Ah. Well congratulations." he said smiling.

"Thanks. I know its sudden." Elena said.

"Do you want us to come? Lexi asked.

"Sure. It's always good to have a witness." he said. Lexi and Stefan turned to follow them. They all climbed into Damon's car and drove to a jewellery store.

"We need wedding bands." Damon explained. Stefan and Lexi nodded and decided to just wait in the car until they were back. Damon walked into the building and had some attendants pick out a wedding band that matched Elena's engagement ring and a band that matched Elena's. When they returned they tried them on and chose their simple wedding bands. When they were finished and in the car, Elena ogled the engagement ring on her hand.

"This ring is incredible. I havent actually had a chance to stare at it yet. It's beautiful." she said of the princess cut diamond. It had several smaller diamonds on either side of the big one in the centre. It was really going to stand out on her hand and she didn't really care. The ring was so extravagant and so beautiful.

"So what's the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Well its pretty late. So we're going to city hall and we're going to compel whomever we have to, so I can get married." Damon spoke of his plan.

"Sounds… good." Stefan said.

"I thought so." Damon said proudly.

"Uh, where are we going?" Stefan asked as they ventured out past Mystic Falls city limits.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls is filled with vervain. We're going to the next town." he explained.

"Makes sense." he said. The way Damon drove it only took a few minutes to get to the next town. It was easy to find the city hall and the four of them went inside.

" You will allow us to see the mayor or whomever it is that is able to marry us." he compelled the woman at the desk. She immediately got up and went into an office. A couple minutes later she returned being followed by a short portly man in a suit.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"you are going to marry us right here right now. You will make it a quick ceremony so we can get on with living the rest of our lives together." he compelled. The mans eyes became focused and he stared at Damon and Elena.

"do you promise to take this woman in sickness and in health forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?" he asked quickly skipping all other traditions.

"I do." Damon answered.

"Do you promise to take this man in sickness and in health forsaking all others as long as your both shall live?" he asked Elena.

"I do." she answered.

"Damon repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." he said. Damon repeated before sliding the band onto Elena's finger.

"Elena repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment." he instructed. Elena repeated and slid the ring onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." he said. Damon kissed his new wife quickly before moving to sign the marriage certificate along with Elena and Stefan and Lexi. When all was done the four left.

"If you could please drop us off at the nearest hotel in Mystic Falls, that'd be great. We don't want to be around for your wedding night." Stefan asked.

"Certainly. I don't want you around for my wedding night either." he said quickly driving back to Mystic Falls.

"My parents are going to freak. I cant believe we're married." she said looking at the rings adorning her finger.

"What will Bonnie and Caroline think?" Damon joked.

"We'll find out tomorrow." she said. Once they dropped Stefan and Lexi off at the hotel, Damon sped back to the boarding house. He helped her out of the car, and picked her up bridal style. She squealed in surprise.

"I am doing this right. This is our wedding night, and I am carrying you over the threshold." he said. She reached and kissed him as he used vampire speed to get into the house and up the stairs into the bedroom in record time.

In the bedroom Damon shut the door and walked over to Elena who was standing nervously in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I want you Damon. And I always wanted to wait until my wedding night. And here it is." she said. Her hands went to the buttons on his shirt and started undoing them one by one. He pulled her t shirt up and over her head.

"I cant believe we didn't dress up for our wedding." he joked.

"It was perfect the way it was." she assured him while still unbuttoning the shirt. Once she was through the buttons she pushed the fabric to the floor and went to work on his belt.

"A little eager are we?" he laughed as her hands worked they're way through his belt and jeans.

"I'm excited. And a little nervous." she said honestly.

"Don't be. I'll take good care of you." he said unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them along with her panties to the floor. When they were both completely undressed, he picked her up and laid her down on the center of the bed. He laid down on top of her bracing his weight on his elbows above her. She reached and started stroking his hardening erection, working to get him to full tumescence. He reached down and slid one finger into her testing to see if she was ready for him. He slid another finger in and stretched her. When he decided that she was ready he pulled his fingers from her and licked them clean.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concerned.

"yes." she said desperate for some relief.

"This is gonna hurt a little." he said as he placed himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed in and she gasped at the sudden intrusion. He felt the resistance and he silenced her with a kiss as he pushed past it. Once he was fully embedded, he waited until the picture of discomfort left her face. She squeezed her internal muscles around him and he took it as a hint that she wanted him to start moving. She clutched his biceps as he moved but soon she got comfortable and started raising her hips to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. As they kissed languidly, they're lower bodies didn't miss a beat.

"Faster." she begged the more she got into it. He obliged and sped up his movements. He could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and wanted her to cum before him so he reached in between them and started rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. The dual sensations sent her hurtling over the precipice and he followed right behind her. He collapsed into her and tried to roll over immediately after.

"no. I like having you so close to me." she said pulling him closer. He kissed her softly.

"That was amazing." he told her kissing her nose.

"It was. I don't know why I ever waited for so long." she said.

"I'm glad we waited. It made tonight even more special." he assured her. She smiled up at him before kissing him softly.

"We should probably get some sleep, so you can go to school tomorrow." he said pulling out of her and pulling her to his side.

"Are you spooning me?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes, and if you ever tell anyone this I will cheerfully withhold my hot body from you for the rest of eternity." he threatened.

"I will keep your secret." she said intertwining their left hands together.

"Good. Because I really don't want to withhold my body from you for all of eternity." he said kissing the back of her neck.

"You said we need to get some sleep." she said.

"We do." he affirmed. She nestled deeper into his arms and rested her head against his chest before falling asleep. Thinking of how much better her life was about to get. She was about to set off on a journey with the one person that loved her more than anything.

The next morning Damon awoke before Elena's alarm went off. Silently and without disturbing her he dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. When he got downstairs he saw Stefan and Lexi sitting at the table.

"When did you get home?" he asked.

"A few minutes ago. I needed to change. I couldn't go to school in the same clothes I wore yesterday. that's so wrong." he said.

"True. Thanks for the privacy last night." Damon said.

"You're welcome. I really didn't want to be here. Did you have a good night?" he asked.

"It was great. But I need to make my wife some breakfast." he said grinning.

Elena woke up when her alarm went off, and didn't see Damon beside her. She was momentarily disappointed but then she smelt the amazing scents coming from downstairs. Pulling herself out of bed she showered and dressed. She was sore from last night but it wasn't unmanageable. She felt better than she ever had before. She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed happily. It was a change and some people wouldn't understand it. But it was everything. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she seen Damon standing over the stove.

"Good morning." she said wrapping her arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

"Morning." he said turning around to give her a more suitable kiss. He turned back to the stove for a moment before producing a plate with waffles.

"Whipped cream and strawberries are right there." he said pointing to the cupboard closest to Stefan.

"Thank you." she said reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"Oh, your welcome." he said kissing her again. She smiled and heaped her plate with whipped cream and strawberries.

"Wow. Where'd the waffles go?" Damon asked eying the mass of whipped cream.

"They're under here. This is how I always eat my waffles." she told him. He rolled his eyes.

"My waffles happen to be fantastic so there's no reason to disguise them as something else." he told her.

"I bet they are. But they still need whipped cream and strawberries. You cant have waffles without the dressings." she said. He watched her eat before grabbing a plate and a glass of blood from the fridge. When they were all done Damon grabbed his car keys and Elena's backpack.

"Time for school." he said.

"I can just ride with Stefan." she suggested.

"But then I'll have to wait until you get home to kiss you again. Nope, I will drive you and then I can kiss you before you walk into the school. Better plan." he said.

"Okay then. Lets go loverboy." she said walking out the front door.

"Elena Salvatore." she said on the way to school.

"Yes you are. Are you keeping your other last name at school until you tell your mom and dad? Its probably a good idea." he said.

"if you think it's a good idea and arent offended by it, then that's what I'll do." she said.

"Okay." he said pulling up in front of the school. He got out and walked around to her side and opened the door. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lingeringly. By the time he broke the kiss everyone on the quad were watching them.

"I'll see you after school." he said.

"I love you Damon." she said.

"I love you too Mrs Salvatore." he said cheekily before walking away. Elena joined Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline and Tyler at their usual table. Stefan joined them a few minutes later.

"What happened with your parents? I called this morning and your dad answered. I asked him if you were going to school and he said he wouldn't know. That you weren't living there anymore. What the hell is going on?" Caroline asked frustrated at being out of the loop.

"It happened yesterday. I told my mom and dad about Damon. Dad freaked and told me I had to choose between them and Damon. I chose Damon. I now live with him." she said.

"Really. You get to share a bed with your hot boyfriend for an indefinite amount of time?" Caroline said.

"Forever. We got married last night. Keep it down when you freak out please." she said happily. Caroline immediately snatched her hand and looked at the very obvious ring on her hand.

"How long were you engaged for?" Caroline asked looking at the diamond ring.

"Since last night. He proposed and then a little while later I asked him if he wanted to get married that night." she explained.

"Wow. Mom and dad are going to freak." Jeremy said taking his turn looking at the ring with Bonnie.

"Don't tell dad Jer. Please don't tell dad. He doesn't deserve to know right now. I'm still pissed at him but regardless I want to tell them when the time is right. You can tell mom that I'm happy though.." she begged

"Okay. I can do that." he said.

"Thanks." she said. Jeremy got up and walked around the table to hug his sister.

"Congratulations. It's very sudden, but congats all the same." he said. The bell rang and they all went their separate ways. Caroline and Bonnie followed Elena to their shared class.

"So how did it go from dating to marriage?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. It just happened. He proposed and I said yes, then asked if we could do that tonight. He said yes and here we are." Elena explained quickly.

"Well that's cool… I guess." Bonnie said.

"You guess. It's incredible. Although I'm pissed, I wasn't involved in the wedding or able to plan a huge party. And I wasn't able to have slutty wedding sex with Tyler at the party. And Jeremy couldn't deflower Bonnie. You ruined everything!" Caroline said.

"Uh for the record, Jeremy "deflowered" me weeks ago." Bonnie said snidely.

"Shut up. Why didn't I know about this?" Caroline demanded slapping Bonnie's shoulder.

"sorry. Unlike you I don't like divulging every detail of my sex life." Bonnie said.

"But you will. You are going to tell me every dirty little detail about your night with Jeremy. I want to know everything." Caroline said.

"You want to know about that?" Elena asked shocked.

"Yeah. I told you all about all the dirty little secrets between me and Tyler. Pay it back." Caroline demanded.

"Not that we wanted to know." Elena said.

"You're not exempt you have to tell us what Damon is like in bed." Caroline said upon walking into their class.

"Oh no. That is private, what goes on in our bedroom. Stays in our bedroom." Elena said taking a seat in her desk beside Caroline. Bonnie took her seat behind them.

When lunch came around Elena sat down with Caroline and Bonnie to eat their lunch. Elena looked at the cafeteria food on her plate disgustedly.

"How exactly do we eat this crap. It's disgusting." Elena said staring dismally at the lump of indefinable food on her plate.

" don't worry I am here. With edible food." Damon said appearing at the table carrying a plate covered with tin foil. He took the cafeteria tray from Elena before placing the plate he brought in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked sniffing the air. The food smelt heavenly.

"I was bored at home, so I made you lunch." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It looks amazing." she said thankfully.

"I didn't want you getting sick from eating that crap. If you are sick there is a very distinct chance that I wouldn't be getting any tonight." he said smirking.

"About that?" Caroline cut in.

"Shut it Caroline." Elena said. Damon sat down next to Elena and randomly stole bites from her plate.

"Did you want some?" she asked eyeing him randomly stealing bites from her plate.

"No. I'm good. So how much convincing would it take for me to get you into my car with me until the bell rang?" he asked whispering in her ear.

"You are insatiable. I have school." she said smacking his chest.

"I know I am. So is that a yes?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

"It's a no. I am not going with you to your car. You will have to wait." she eyed him seriously.

"I don't want to wait." he whined.

"You're going to have to. I'm hungry and I want to eat." she said turning back to her plate.

"I'm hungry too, and not for food." he whined.

"Aw look at you two. All the sexual tension." Caroline said gleefully.

"Ew don't talk about my sisters sex life." Jeremy said walking up to the table with a plate of cafeteria food heaped on his plate.

"Thank you Jeremy." Elena said thanking her brother profusely.

"the car is still waiting." Damon urged hopefully.

"Not going to happen, and if you don't cut it out you will be going without until further notice." she said mock glaring at him.

"Anywho, back to my dear friend Bonnie. You have to tell me everything." Caroline said deciding to refocus on Bonnie.

"I will tell you nothing." she said firmly.

"Tell her nothing about what?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"You're sex life." Caroline said without a lack of awkwardness.

"Why?" Jeremy asked baffled.

"Because I generously tell her everything that goes on between me and Tyler." Caroline argued.

"We don't want to know everything that goes on behind most of the time closed doors between you and Tyler." Bonnie argued.

"So what we cant keep our hands off each other, no matter where we are. Now spill." she said firmly.

"You want to know this why?" Jeremy asked awkwardly.

"Because I want to know." Caroline said frustrated.

"Really? That is gross. That is my brother." Elena cut in.

" I don't care. You don't need to listen. Just like he doesn't need to listen when I finally break you down and you tell me all about yours." she said.

"Its not going to happen." Elena said.

"What do you want to know?" Damon cut in curiously, pretty sure what she wanted to know.

"Something I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem divulging." Caroline said sweetly.

"there's not much I'm not willing to say." Damon said.

"Good." Caroline said satisfied.

"But with the way Elena is glaring at me right now, I can tell that I am not supposed to say anything or else I may be involuntarily celibate tonight." he said.

"Alright. If it will finally put this conversation to rest, I will tell Caroline what happened later on in private." Bonnie called in.

"Was that so hard?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Yes. This is not something I want to talk about." she said. Jeremy rubbed her back softly.

"She doesn't realize it yet, but she doesn't want to hear it. It will make her jealous that her sex life isn't this great." he assured her.

"As if." Caroline and Tyler shouted simultaneously. The conversation ended and everyone broke off into their own individual conversations until the bell rang. Bonnie and Jeremy and Tyler and Caroline started walking towards their classes, while Elena stood up to kiss Damon quickly before he left.


	12. Chapter 12

the Bonnie/Jeremy scene in this chapter was written for one reader who demanded to know what happened between them their first time. so i hope i dont dissapoint you, you know who you are. ;) she is the one who wrote most of that scene anyways because i couldnt write it. Hope you all enjoy the rest of the chapter. let me know what you all think. you're reviews motivate me, i love hearing what you think. Thanks.

* * *

><p>"Now spill. We're alone so its time you give me some details." Caroline said as she drove home with Bonnie after school.<p>

"I really don't want to tell you this." Bonnie begged.

"Bonnie Bennett tell me now. You don't have to go into extreme details or anything. I just want to know how it happened." Caroline begged.

"Fine." Bonnie said.

_*Flashback*_

_After an evening at the Grill along with Caroline and Tyler, Jeremy drove Bonnie back to his house, intent on spending the evening the evening just hanging out. _

"_Do you want to watch a movie?" Jeremy asked. _

"_Sure." Bonnie said. Jeremy went to sit down on the couch and Bonnie joined him. Jeremy put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close to him. Quickly growing bored by the movie they turned towards each other. Throwing caution to the wind Bonnie attacked him feverishly. Caught off guard it took no time for him to respond. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her over to straddle his waist. As they continued to make out feverishly, Bonnie broke the kiss in need of air. Jeremy kissed down her neck and down her collarbone. Bonnie sighed in rapture and threw her head back allowing him to kiss the base of her neck. His hands trailed to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head tossing it somewhere in the room. Returning the gesture she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Leaning back he stared at her admiringly. _

"_God, your beautiful." he said admiringly. She smiled a brilliant smile before returning to kissing him. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked concerned. _

"_Yes." she answered sighing breathlessly. As they continued to kiss passionately, she began to feel the obvious hardness in his jeans. Bonnie moaned appreciatively and started freeing him of his pants. He raised his hips to aid her in her mission before laying her down on the couch. He slowly removed her pants looking for any sign that she didn't want to go further. And then he climbed on top of her bracing himself on his elbows above her. As they continued to kiss, Jeremy had never felt so happy and so in love, than he had with any other girl. Bonnie had felt the same, and knew that she was ready for this. _

"_Are you sure?" Jeremy asked again. _

"_Yes." Bonnie said sure. Ridding themselves of their remaining clothing. Slowly, he thrust himself into her, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. As soon as she nodded at him, he took as his signal to start moving. Several minutes later they both had reached they're climax, and he rolled over pulling her close to his body. She snuggled in close to him and fell asleep happier than she could remember being recently._

_*End of flashback*_

_" Was that so hard?" Caroline asked. _

_"Yes." Bonnie said as Caroline pulled up in front of her house. Bonnie hopped out of the car and ran into her house trying to avoid Caroline and intent on calling Jeremy. _

_Damon picked Elena up on time and smirked at her as she climbed in beside him. _

_"You know, we can pull over to the side of the road somewhere and start what you wouldn't let me start earlier." he suggested jokingly. _

_"Not a chance." she said mock glaring at him. _

_"Fine. What is the point of being married when you don't get the benefits?" he mumbled whining _

_"Just so you know, I heard that." Elena said. _

_"I wanted you to." he told her smirking. They sat in a companionable silence the entire way to the boarding house. He followed her into the house where she dropped her backpack by the couch. _

_"So what do you want to do now?" he asked suggestively. _

_"I want to do my homework." she told him._

_"That's no fun. I'm much more fun." he said seriously. _

_"I am not fucking you right now." she said grabbing his chin and making him look at her._

_"You're no fun." he whined, pouting slightly as he moved away from her and went to sit on his chair on the other side of the room. She sighed and opened her history text book. _

_Around an hour later, Elena was still struggling through her history homework and Damon sat on the chair watching her and almost dying of boredom. _

_"Damn civil war. Why do I even need to know this crap." she asked rhetorically. _

_"Are you seriously working on the civil war?" Damon asked amused. _

_"Yeah why?" she demanded, growing extremely frustrated. _

_"Because my dear, I fought in the civil war. I can answer almost any question about it." he said highly amused. _

_"You're kidding me." she said. _

_"You knew I fought in the civil war. And in my defence you never told me what you were struggling with. So I couldn't help you." he reasoned moving over to sit next to her. _

_"well why don't you help me now?" she reasoned turning towards her husband. _

_"I could. But you were so mean to me earlier. What if I don't want to help you?" he asked, knowing he was tempting fate. _

_"If you don't help me, I'm going to be sitting here all night trying to learn this crap. And the bed will be big and lonely without me in it." she explained. _

_"Alright. Let me see the questions." he said grabbing the text book and work sheet out of her hand. She sat back satisfied as he started filling in all the answers on the sheet by memory. _

_"So which side did you fight for?" she wondered curiously. _

_"Confederacy." he answered distractedly as he filled in the sheet. _

_"Oh." she said watching him. _

_"Do you mind doing my math homework too?" she asked hopefully. _

_"Ha. Not a chance. I hate any version of math. And being a vampire doesn't help me do that. You're on your own for that." he said finishing up the worksheet. Once he finished he gave her stuff back to her and went to sit back on the chair on the other side of the ro,om. Elena sighs audibly and begins wrestling with her trigonometry. _

_"I'm going upstairs. Getting kind of sleepy." Damon teased as he rose and kissed the top of her head before going up the stairs. She glared at him as he went, before turning back to her homework. "stupid husbands." she muttered. _

_"I heard that." Damon called from upstairs. _

_Upstairs Damon grabbed a book from the bookshelf before undressing and crawling into bed. He laughed slightly at how he teased Elena. She was sitting downstairs fighting with her homework and he was up here in bed. It was revenge more or less for turning him down earlier. Opening the book he began to read, not really focusing on the book. Focusing rather on the little sounds of frustration Elena was making downstairs as she worked on her homework. _

_After 5 hours of homework Elena was finally finished. All she wanted was to go upstairs and climb into bed with Damon. Glancing at were watch she saw it was 9pm. _

_"Oh my God." Elena said standing up and stretching. She was exhausted and couldn't wait for this week to be over. She couldn't wait to have a weekend to just spend in bed with her husband. The word husband made butterflies erupt in Elena's stomach. She started her way upstairs and walked into the bedroom where Damon was in the bed under the covers obviously pretending to read a book. _

_"Done your homework?" he teased. _

_"Yeah. No help from you." she said. _

_"I helped. I did your history for you." he said disagreeing. "True." she said. _

_"Are you going to stay over there all day or do you plan on coming to bed?" he asked seeing her still standing by the door. Blushing she shut the door and ventured to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She came out a few minutes later with her hair up in a ponytail and dressed in some flannel pyjama pants and a tank top. He glanced at her outfit with his eyebrow raised. Pulling the covers down on her side she slid into the bed beside him. Immediately she could feel that he was naked on his side of the bed. _

_"those pyjamas arent going to stay on long." he told her grinning widely at her. _

_"I didn't think they would." she said, her voice lowering. He pulled her over to straddle his hips and slowly pushed her tank top up and over her head. He gazed at her in awe as she sat before him shirtless. _

_"You are hot." he said, trying to control the huskiness of his voice. _

_"So are you." she replied. _

_"I knew that" he scoffed. _

_"So modest." she teased. He started pushing her pyjama pants down and instructed her to raise up so he could slide them down her legs along with her panties. She eased back down once she was free of her clothes and they're bottom halves rested together sensually. Leaning forward she kissed him passionately. _

_"I am taking control tonight." she whispered in his ear. _

_"okay." he said swallowing the sudden lump that was in his throat. Usually he didn't like being the submissive one, but in this case he was welcoming it. Anytime Elena wanted to be dominant he would let her, she could do whatever she wanted to his body and he wouldn't mind. She continued kissing him until she needed to breathe, but his arms banded around her pulling her down so he could continue kissing her. She could feel his hardness pressing up into her, and she knew one shift of her hips and he would be embedded inside her. _

_"Fuck. You have to do something." he ordered huskily. She smiled evilly at him._

_"All in good time baby." she said. _

_"If I'm not inside you in thirty seconds, I am flipping you over and doing this myself." he threatened. _

_"Fine fine. So touchy." she said smirking at him. She raised herself up over his erection, and slid down until he was buried to the hilt inside of her. She moaned appreciatively at the feeling of him stretching her. It was no longer as painful as it was the first time. She braced her hands on his chest and started sliding up and down on his cock. Damon's hands went to her hips and helped her move on him. He loved watching his cock disappear inside her on every down stroke. The slow movements she was doing were not enough for Damon. Suddenly he flipped them over, pressing her into the firm mattress. _

_"Hey!" she shouted. _

_"You were going to slow for me." he said as he started pounding into her. Her protests died down almost immediately at the feelings he was invoking in her. _

_"I want you to teach me stuff about sex. I'm not as experienced and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you're satisfied." she moaned. _

_"No problem." he smirked. She grinned at him as she felt her orgasm creep up. _

_He could feel his features change and his fangs elongate. She reached up and caressed his face, she could tell what he wanted. She also knew that he would never made the decision for her. _

_"It's okay. You can bite me." she said truthfully. _

_"Are you sure?" he asked. _

_"Yes. It's okay." she said caressing his cheek. She smiled at her, and continued pumping into her. Just before she climaxed he bit into her pliant flesh and drank, bring her orgasm on. He erupted inside of her, with the first taste of her blood on his tongue. _


	13. Chapter 13

hope you enjoy the bit more boring chapter. it's mostly a filler chapter before the story picks up next chapter. which will be posted later today as i'm sitting at home sick and have nothing better to do with my time. let me know what you think. i promise the next chapter will be better i hope.

* * *

><p>"Grayson Gilbert we are going to see our daughter today and that is final. I havent seen her in almost a week and you need to apologize to her." Miranda said Saturday morning when she walked downstairs and found her husband sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.<p>

"Miranda, I'm not ready to see her yet. She was supposed to come home. She still could." he insisted.

"She wont. Jeremy says she's happy where she is. And that he doesn't see her coming home. So we are going to see her." Miranda said grabbing her car keys. Knowing it was futile to argue he followed his wife out to the car.

It was Saturday and Elena and Damon laid in bed. Elena woke up with her head on Damon's shoulder and his arm tight around her waist. Tomorrow they would have been married a week, she was excited to see what they're one week anniversary would bring. Probably more mind blowing sex she surmised. Still exhausted from the activities of the night before she pressed herself closer to him and kissed his neck trying to wake him up.

"That's very distracting you know that." he said opening his eyes slightly to mock glare at her.

"I had hoped it would be." she said reaching up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, its good that Stefan and Lexi are still staying at the hotel." Damon mused.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because then they wont be here to hear me make you scream out. Like last night, and the night before. And the night before that…" he listed.

"I get the idea." she said as she kissed him again.

"Good. Now stop talking." he said as he rolled them over so he was hovering over her. They kissed languidly until they heard the doorbell ring.

"Dammit. You could possibly be here at 9 am on a Saturday morning?" he wondered mutinously.

"Ignore it." Elena said and pulled him back down on her. He obliged her and started kissing her again before the doorbell sounded again.

"Fuck." he said as he stood up and grabbed some silk pyjama pants from his closet.

"You're answering it arent you?" she clarified.

"I am. That way I can send them away." he said.

"Well hurry." she called after him. Muttering the entire way Damon walked downstairs so he could answer the front door. He opened the door prepared to tell off the person on the other end. When he opened the door opened he came face to face with Elena's mom and dad.

"Mr and Mrs Gilbert, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"Did I wake you Damon?" Miranda asked kindly.

"It's fine." he brushed it off.

"We're here to see Elena. Is she here?" Miranda asked.

"She's here. Let me go get her." he said stepping aside so they could pass into the house. They went and sat in the parlour while they waited for Elena to appear.

Damon sped up the stairs and went into the bedroom.

"Come back to bed?" she begged.

"Love to but cant." he said tossing random pieces of clothes at her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"You're mom and dad are in the parlour downstairs." he whispered.

"Oh my God. How am I going to tell them?" she begged.

"Just tell them. But I will play it cool." he said throwing a shirt on and leaving the room. She dressed quickly and went into the bathroom to clean herself up.

" She'll be right down." he said walking into the parlour.

"At least you had the decency to put a shirt on." Grayson said coldly.

"The way I see it, you are in my house. And I will dress the way I feel like it." Damon said. Grayson huffed in response.

"Sorry Damon. My husband is still bitter." Miranda said glaring at her husband.

"Not a problem." he said, and he heard Elena descending the stairs.

"Hi." Elena said upon appearing freshly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Hi honey." Miranda said walking over to hug her daughter.

"Hi mom." she said.

"I need to talk to you and dad." Elena said pulling away and going to sit next to Damon on the couch.

"What about?" Grayson asked shortly.

"Some things have changed since I moved out. And before you ask, I'm not coming home. I'm happy here. I've found myself, and I've found my other half. I love Damon, and this is why I'm telling you right now. We got married the night I moved out. I love him and he loves me and we're happy." she finished.

"you what?" Grayson asked shocked.

"We got married. And there is nothing you can say to change that." she said leaning into Damon's side. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to his side.

"Can I see your ring?" her mom asked. Elena leaned forward and gave her mom her hand.

"Wow. That is beautiful." she said eyeing the diamond on Elena's hand.

"Thanks. We're happy." she said.

"So how did it happen?" her mom asked curiously. Grayson tuned in interested in how his 18 year old daughter ended up married the same day she left home.

"I fought with you and dad, fled home. Ended up on Damon's doorstep. He said he could stay for as long as I wanted, then he asked me to marry him. I said yes. A little while later I asked if we could get married that night. Now here we are." she explained.

"That's what I call a whirlwind romance." her mom said.

"It was sudden, but it was everything. It is everything." Elena said staring into Damon's eyes as she said it. Forgetting the presence of her parents he leaned in and kissed her softly. A kiss that promised so much

more later on behind closed doors. Grayson glared unimpressed.

"Your too young for this Elena. Do you even know what you're getting yourself into?" he demanded.

"Yes. I am getting myself in for an eternity of love and commitment. Never being alone ever again. Having someone I can always count on. It's not quite the crisis situation you imagine." she said snarkily.

"You're only 18, you're still a child. You don't know what you want." he shouted.

"Grayson calm down. Maybe we should leave." Miranda said resting her hand on her husbands arm. He calmed down before standing up and walking out. Elena sat there unsure of how to react. It was clear that her dad wanted nothing to do with them. His hatred for Damon was baffling to say the least. The glares he shot at Damon the whole time they were here, showed a deeper hatred than just the guy being a womanizer previously.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. For the both of us, congratulations. If you're sure this is what you want, then I can accept that." she said standing up.

"It is." Elena answered simply. "Okay. Welcome to the family Damon. I'm happy for the both of you." she said before walking out.

"I have no idea why my dad hates you so much." Elena said leaning into Damon's side.

"It doesn't matter to me. I've never cared if someone dislikes me. After 145 years as a vampire, I've had countless people hate me, and it doesn't bother me." he told her.

"But its my dad. He's never acted like this before." Elena said worried.

"I don't know. Wish I knew, because it would be easier if I could get along with your dad." he said kissing the top of her head.

"What the hell was that Grayson?" Miranda demanded as he drove them home.

"I don't like him. She's just going to end up hurt." he explained.

"Right. Actually I don't want to have this conversation. We are going to try for some normalcy. We are going to have a conversation about something that parents of a newly married daughter usually talk about. How long do you think it'll take before we have grandchildren?" she asked.

"Never." Grayson answered curtly. "They're married. There is nothing stopping them from having a child, and I know its always been a dream of Elena's." Miranda said disagreeing.

"I mean it Miranda. They will never have kids. I know that for a fact." Grayson said.

"How? Does Damon not want them?" Miranda asked worried. "I wouldn't know. All I know is that he wont be able to have them. Damon's a vampire Miranda. Vampires cant procreate." he said.

"What? How do you know?" she asked freaking out slightly.

"I'm on the council Miranda. We make it our business to know who the vampires are in this town. But you see Damon is smart. He is in allegiance with Sheriff Forbes, they are friends of sort. He keeps her posted on vampires and takes care of many of the ones that cause issues. And he doesn't hunt people. So there is nothing I can do." he said.

"How did you find out?" Miranda asked.

"He's a brash guy that's for sure. A few days after they moved in, there was a vampire attack in the woods. Damon arrived just on time, right before the creature killed Sheriff Forbes. Of course his intent on rescuing the Sheriff put his true nature on display. The fact that he saved her life, caused her to immediately grateful for what he did. And he's proved to be useful ever since. So basically I couldnt kill him them with a stake to the heart. And I cant kill him now." he said.

"What's stopping you from killing him now if you so choose?" Miranda asked carefully.

"Elena." he said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Good. Grayson she's happy. Try and be happy for her, despite who's she's married to. At the very least he should be able to protect her." Miranda begged.

"No. That's my job. As her father its my job to protect my child. How can I protect her when she's not here?" he asked.

"Maybe what she needs right now isn't you're protection. Maybe what she needs right now is your love. It's not too late." Miranda said sitting down next to her husband on the couch.

"what happened to me? I used to be the cool, fun father. But then I turned into this." he said gesturing to himself.

"You got children who grew up. But they're both happy which means we did our jobs properly. But you need to talk to Elena, tell her what you just told me. Tell her that you love her, and tell her that you just want to protect her." Miranda urged"

"This probably isn't a conversation I want to have on the phone is it?" he asked.

"No But instead of doing that right now. Why don't we go out for lunch. The grill, on me." she said smiling.

"Sounds good." he answered standing up and taking his wife's outstretched hand.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked kissing Elena's forehead. "I'm fine. Ugh, he just makes me so angry." she said sitting up.

"He's your dad. You cant hate him forever." he told her. "I know that." she said laying back down against his chest.

"Good. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. And when I say hungry I mean for food, not blood and not sex. What do you say we head over to the Grill and I buy you some food." he said standing up.

"Mmmm, sounds good." she said taking his hand and letting him pull her from the couch. Once they arrived at the Grill, Elena sighed because she saw her parents sitting at a table.

"Want a table?" Matt asked when he seen them standing by the door.

"Yeah." Damon said. They followed him over to a vacant table and sat down.

"Do you want a drink? I'll go get them." she said.

"Well in that case I just want a coke, since your not old enough to buy alcohol." he said handing some cash.

"It's only noon. You don't need alcohol." she said.

"It's five oclock somewhere." he said laughing. She ventured over to the bar and ordered some drinks when she felt someone come stand beside her.

"Elena, can we talk?" Grayson said awkwardly standing next to her.

"What's there to talk about?" Elena asked waiting for her drinks.

"The way I acted. You and Damon." he said.

"Fine. Speak." she said.

"First I'm sorry Elena. You're my daughter. My only daughter and I only wanted to protect you." he started.

"From what? Damon isn't dangerous, so what was there to protect me from?" she demanded.

"Damon is a vampire honey. I don't think you knew that." he explained.

"I knew that. I found out a while back. And while at first I was scared, but I'm not anymore. Damon would never hurt me and he would never pressure me for anything I don't want." she said knowing he would understand.

"Fine. You're only 18, marriage is a huge step. You do realize that he cant give you the family you always dreamed of right?" he asked.

"I know. But I'm willing to give that up for Damon. It's not impossible, there are two other cases in history where a vampire male procreated with a human girl." she said.

"But if it doesn't happen, will you be okay?" he asked.

"Yes. I will be fine if I never have a child. Me and Damon will be fine." she said. Across the Grill she caught Damon's eye and he smiled at her.

"I have to go. My husband's waiting for me." she said smiling.

"So you're really happy?" her dad clarified.

"Yes." she said without missing a beat.

"well then I'm happy for you." he said pulling her in for a hug.

"That means a lot." she said before grabbing the drinks and making her way back over to Damon.


	14. Chapter 14

i hope you enjoy my lttle twist. it was in the plan for this story since the very beginning. and i hope that you dont hate it. let me know what you think. thanks so much for your continued support of this story.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Elena woke up without Damon by her side. She rolled over and groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. She wished she didn't have to go to school, it would be nice to spend the day alone with Damon in bed. Preferably sans clothing. Knowing he would have gotten up early to cook her breakfast, she reluctantly climbed out of the big plush bed and went to find something to wear. She sniffed the air and her mouth started watering. She could smell pancakes and bacon, and it smelt heavenly. But once she caught a whiff of the eggs her stomach started churning and he rushed to the en suite bathroom to empty her already empty stomach.<p>

"That's odd." she said after she brushed her teeth and returned to the closet. She really hoped she wasn't coming down with some sort of flu or anything because it would really put a strain on her Damon Salvatore sexy time. As she was rifling through her dresser the calendar on top of it caught her attention. Having always been a ridiculously responsible person she had marked down every single thing in her life down in that calendar, and the month of May was clearly missing something. Never in her entire life had she ever been late, and she had never completely skipped her period before. Trying to push the thoughts that were going through her head away, she moved back to the closet to pick out something to wear and ventured into the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water on her body gave her mind some time to wander, but of course it wandered back to that calendar and the missing period.

"This couldn't be happening." she thought to herself. Once she finished her shower she dressed and brushed and blow dried her hair, vowing not to let Damon suspect anything until she was sure of what was going on. Maybe it was all purely coincidental, and maybe her period was just late and she had just gotten an awful stomach flu, that would correct itself in a couple days. Deciding to hope for that alternative, she went downstairs and into the kitchen where Damon was flipping pancakes expertly.

"Morning." he said leaning into kiss her quickly.

"Morning." she said grabbing a cup of coffee from the pot on the counter.

"Are you okay? You seem different today?" he asked after studying her for a moment.

"Just a little ill. Probably just a touch of a flu or something." she assured him.

"Do you want to go to school today? You could stay home and I could make you chicken soup and you could watch movies all day." he offered.

"No. I have a history quiz today. I have to go, besides the nausea isn't so bad anymore." she said.

"Do you want to forgo the eggs, I know they make upset stomachs more upset." he asked.

"Sure. that's probably a good idea." she said smiling softly at him.

Once she finished eating, he grabbed his keys and led her out to the car.

"Now I'm going to sound a little overprotective here, but if you start feeling sick just call me. I'll come get you." he said.

"Thanks. But I'll be fine." she told him as he started the car. Elena leaned against the door and fished her phone out of her pocket. After finding Caroline and Bonnie in her contacts she typed out a quick message to them.

**Hey, I need your help. On your way to school today can you stop at a drug store and pick up some pregnancy tests for me. I cant do it, Damon is with me and I don't want to worry him. I think I may be pregnant. Elena.**

The responses came immediately and both were affirmative. Elena was happy she had such good friends that would help when she needed them. They sat in silence the entire way to school and once they arrived she leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Remember what I said, if you want to come home, just call me and I will be here." he said worried.

"I know. Thanks but I'm sure I will be fine. I love you." she said before grabbing her bag and climbing out of the car. She seen Caroline and Bonnie seated at their usual table with they're backpacks protectively in front of them. She closed the door and began walking over to her friends and Damon drove away slowly.

Before she even made it to the table her friends intercepted her and led her to a vacant bathroom.

"What do you mean you think you may be pregnant?" Caroline asked once they checked to make sure there was no one in the bathroom and then locked the door.

"Just that. I'm really really late, and I'm nauseous." she explained.

"Take the tests." Caroline said tossing a bag at her. She opened the bag to see two tests sitting in there, and Bonnie handed her another bag with some more tests in it.

"4 tests should be enough you would think right?" Bonnie asked.

"I hope so. I mean this cant be happening. This is impossible." Elena said worried.

"What do you mean impossible? You guys had sex, pregnancy is sometimes the next step." Bonnie said soothingly.

"I cant tell you guys. But it wasn't supposed to happen for Damon and I. Just please take my word for it." she begged. Caroline and Bonnie nodded affirmatively, and Elena stepped into a stall and shut the door.

A little while later she emerged with the kits in a plastic bag.

"So?" Caroline probed.

"Out of all 4 kits, all four of them said positive." she said softly. "Oh my God." Caroline said unsure of whether she should be happy or not.

"Maybe all four were false readings. You need to make an appointment with a doctor. We can go with you if you want." Bonnie suggested.

"Thanks. Can we do it this afternoon?" she asked.

"Of course." Bonnie and Caroline said simultaneously. Fishing out her cell phone she typed out a message to Damon quickly letting him know he didn't have to pick her up.

**Hey, I'm just letting you know that I'm going over to Bonnie's after school for a little while. Some girl time that is much needed. So you don't have to pick me up. I'll be home for dinner. I'm expecting something fantastic. **

**He replied seconds later and she smiled at the message, she didn't know how his cocky nature came out in text message, but it did. After she was finished with Damon, she called the clinic and made an appointment for right after school that day. **

**Damon sat at home, toying with the fact that there was something bothering Elena. She wasn't acting like herself today, granted it could be because she wasn't feeling well. He hoped that she wasn't already tired of being married, but couldn't see that being the cause. Instead of focusing on it, he decided to wait until she got home and then they could talk about it. Whatever it was, he could help her with it. **

**When school was done the three girls climbed in Caroline's car and they drove to the clinic. Elena wrung her hands in her lap as she waited to be called. **

"**Can you guys come in with me? I don't want to do this alone." she admitted. **

"**Of course." Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Elena's shoulders. When the nurse called her name, she unsteadily got up and followed her into an examination room followed by Bonnie and Caroline. **

"**Elena Salvatore? What brings you here?" the doctor said when he came by Elena's room. **

"**I think I might be pregnant." she said. **

"**Well lets just find out for sure then shall we?" he said. She nodded and turned to Bonnie and Caroline sitting on either side of her holding her hands. **

"**We're just going to do some blood work and then send you on your way. We'll call you in a few hours to let you know the results." he said. She nodded and he went about drawing some blood. When he finished he sent Elena on her way. "Are you sure you want to go home right now?" Caroline asked as she drove towards the boarding house. **

"**I have to. I cant avoid him forever." she said. "How are you going to hide how you feel until the call comes?" Caroline asked. **

"**Pretend." Elena answered. When they pulled up in front of the house she hugged her friends quickly and grabbed her bag before walking into the house. She plastered a smile on her face and prayed that the doctors office called the sooner the better. **

"**You're home earlier than I expected. Miss me that much." he said walking up to her and kissing her sweetly. **

"**You know it." she said grinning at him.**

"**How are you feeling?" he asked. **

"**Better. The nausea is gone, so I feel normal right now." she said. **

"**That's good. So you have a couple options for dinner tonight. Fettuccine alfredo with grilled chicken or grilled chicken breasts with vegetables. We officially have nothing left in the house and need groceries." he said. **

"**Fettuccine sounds good." she said. **

"**Good. Fettuccine it is. You havent had fettuccine until you've had fettuccine ala Damon." he said smirking. **

"**You do everything better don't you?" she asked rhetorically. **

"**You know it." he answered going into the kitchen. **

"**Why don't we do the grocery shopping now and then have a little later supper." she suggested. **

"**Sounds good. Why you're almost as brilliant as I am Elena Salvatore." he said smiling. **

"**You know it." she said imitating him. She couldn't believe how easy it was to forget the call she was waiting for when she was with him. He took her hand and held the car door open for her. She got in and he blurred around to his side before driving to the grocery store. **

"**You know I've never actually went grocery shopping before." Damon admitted as they walked down the aisles. **

"**You're joking." she said looking at him. **

"**Lexi always did the grocery shopping. The deal was I would cook she could shop and Stefan would clean the kitchen." he explained. **

"**well. But now Stefan and Lexi are avoiding the house like the plague. So who does the cleaning now?" she wondered. **

"**I thought that was obvious." he said grinning. "Uh huh." she said. **

"**I of course will do the cleaning, because I cant make my wife do it or I wont get any ever again." he stated. **

"**Good choice. Besides it take you a lot less time to clean that it does me." she noted. **

"**True. Very true." he said as he followed her down the aisles and randomly grabbed items from the shelf. When they were finished he paid for they're items and loaded them into the car. Once they arrived at home Damon unloaded the groceries and put them away while Elena went to work on her homework in the parlour. "I'll call you when dinners ready ." he called out to her. **

"**Sounds good." she answered back. While she was working her cell phone started ringing and she answered immediately. She talked on the phone for a couple seconds before hanging up, all the color gone from her face. She walked into the kitchen where Damon was busy boiling pasta. **

**He heard her walk in and he turned to face her. **

"**Elena, what's wrong?" he asked seeing instantly that something was bothering her. **

"**We need to talk." she said. **

"**Can we talk while I make dinner, or should it wait until after I finish cooking?" he asked trying to gauge how bad the news he was about to receive was. **

"**Maybe we should wait." she said. Officially worried, he went back to boiling his pasta, knowing it wouldn't take long for dinner to be finished. She sat at the table looking straight ahead of her. But it was obvious she wasn't actually seeing anything, she was too far inside her own mind to know what was going on. Once he finished dinner he divided it up onto two plates and brought one over to her. **

"**Thanks." she said once he handed her the food. He sat down opposite her and waited for her to say something. **

"**I don't know how to say this, because I've never had this conversation with someone before. But this is going to come as a surprise to you, and keep in mind that I'm scared to death about the whole thing. But I'm just going to say it… I'm pregnant." she said. **


	15. Chapter 15

for those who asked here is the next chapter. ahh joys of being home sick. tons of time on your hands. sorry for the cliff hanger of the last chapter, i did intend on getting this out sooner. but got distracted by the tvd 3.02. amazing episode for those of you who didnt see it yet. i hope you like the chapter, in my mind there were only two ways for him to react and i felt we needed some drama, so this is what you get. i will have the next chapter up tomorrow sometime hopefully. i really love hearing all of your reviews and what you think of the story. so please keep em coming. they totally inspire me to keep going. i'll stop rambling now. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

><p><em>"I'm pregnant."<em>

_"_You're what?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"That's impossible. It's impossible. Vampires cant procreate Elena, you know that." he said his voice growing in octaves.

"Damon you know of the past. You know of the other two human girls in history that conceived a child with a vampire. You know that its not impossible." she shouted.

"2 in history Elena. It wont happen for us. All this means is that…" he said trailing off.

" Means what Damon? What does it mean?" she asked knowing what he was thinking.

"It means you found somewhere else what you couldn't get from me. So who was it Elena? Was it Matt? Was it some other random guy out there that you just decided you could screw around with and have a child with?" he shouted his walls going up.

"You honestly think I would go else where to have a child if we weren't able to have one together?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." he said his walls completely up.

"I don't even know this person. This man who would accuse me of cheating on you, when he knows deep inside that he is the only one that I want." she said.

"Apparently I don't know that. So who was it Elena? Matt? I bet it was. So you marry me, and conceive a child with your ex boyfriend. Very classy." he said coldly, while feeling his resolve weaken.

"Damon, please…" she said tears falling down her cheeks.

"You know what? I don't care. I don't care." he said throwing his hands up in the air and turning to walk away. He walked out the front door slamming it on his way out, making the house shake with the force. She heard his car start up and speed away. She collapsed to the kitchen chair laying her head in her hands. Something that could have potentially been the best day of her life, turned into a nightmare. And it was all because of Damon, because he didn't trust her. Because he couldn't have a civilised conversation long enough before his walls go up and he turns cruel.

Damon drove and ended up at the Grill.

"Perfect." he thought to himself. Drinking away the voices in his head telling him that he's an idiot seemed like a good idea. Planting his trademark smirk on his face he walked into the Grill and pulled out a stool at the bar.

"Anything I can get you?" a pretty bartender asked.

"scotch." he answered not looking at her. She walked away disappointed before handing his drink to him. Knowing he was going to need more than this tonight, he called the bartender back over and compelled her to give him free drinks for the rest of the night.

Elena curled up in bed vacillating between hating Damon for what he said to her and missing him like crazy. Settling on being mad she tried her hardest to push the feelings of grief away and focus on her anger. Anger was so much easier to deal with, it didn't hurt nearly as much. She placed a hand on her non existent bump she rubbed it caringly.

"Its okay baby. We'll be fine, with or without your daddy." she whispered.

A few hours later Damon was still drinking at the bar. He watched as Elena's aunt and Alaric came in and sat down a few seats over. He didn't acknowledge them, he didn't want company. He just wanted to enjoy his scotch and go home where he would crash as far away from his wife as possible.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Alaric asked as he moved a few seats down to join Damon with a worried look on his face. "Drinking. What does it look like?" he asked.

"Why? You never drink like this unless something is bothering you. Despite what you think and the shaky ground we walk on, I do know you." he said.

"Sure you do. No one really knows anyone. Just like I thought I knew Elena, but it turns out that I don't." he said.

"So this is about Elena?" he asked. Hearing this Jenna came over to hear the rest of the conversation.

"What about Elena?" she asked worried about her niece.

"Well lets see here, she cheated on me." he said.

"She what?" Alaric and Jenna asked simultaneously.

"You heard me." he said.

"Start at the beginning. Tell me what happened?" Alaric demanded.

"Well, we get married. But you already knew that part. Then today I find out she's pregnant. Vampire shenanigans ensue, as vampires cant procreate. Except for extremely rare cases. And here I am, drinking away my anger." he explained.

"Wait a second. Elena is pregnant?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Apparently. And if I was to hedge my bets it would be Matt's kid." he said.

"You need to get out of here Damon. You need to go home." Alaric insisted.

"No. I want to stay here and enjoy my lovely scotch." he said. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to pry Damon away if he didn't want to go, he took Jenna's hand and led her away. "I want to go see Elena." Jenna said.

"Alright. Lets go." he said taking her hand.

Elena was laying in bed when she heard the doorbell ring. Sighing she got up and went downstairs. When she opened the door she saw Alaric and Jenna on the other side.

"Come on in." she said.

"we came to congratulate you on your news and tell you that your husband is drunk out of his mind in the Grill." Alaric said.

"Wait, congratulate?" she asked.

"Well Damon kind of spilled that you are pregnant. And that the baby isn't his. Care to explain?" he asked.

"I am pregnant, I'm not too thrilled that he told you but yes I am. And the baby is his, I would never cheat on him." she said.

"Maybe you should tell him that." Alaric suggested.

"Uh no. I already tried that and it didn't work. He freaked then left, I havent seen him since." she said.

"He's at the Grill drunk off his ass. Maybe you should go get him." Alaric suggested.

"No. He can come home on his own. In fact I'm not speaking to him at the moment. He has some pretty big apologizing to do before I will acknowledge him again." she said.

"You are being unreasonably too you know Elena." Alaric told her.

"what, so my husband more or less calls me a slut who slept with half the town and I'm being unreasonable." she asked disbelieving.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's clear your tired, and we shouldn't be interfering. So Ric and I will leave." Jenna cut in before Alaric did anything to ruin Elena's already feeble self control. Ric nodded and turned to follow Jenna out of the house. Once they were gone Elena went back upstairs and climbed back into bed, shutting off the light.

After countless drinks Damon decided it was time to go home. Mainly because the Grill was closing for the night and they were making him leave. Deciding that even as a vampire he was too drunk to drive home, he chose to use his super vampire speed to get home instead. He saw all the lights were off in the house and the idea comforted him. It meant that she was most likely in bed and wouldn't be up to yell at him some more. As quietly as he could he opened the door and slipped inside not even bothering to go upstairs. He went into the living room and plopped down on a couch falling asleep instantly.

The next morning came too quickly for Elena. She thought about just staying in bed for the entire day, but knew she couldn't. it was some sort of party banquet thing at the Lockwood's and she promised everyone that her and Damon would come. It was hard to imagine going there with him with the shaky ground their marriage was on. She showered and got dressed before walking downstairs where Damon was sprawled across the couch. He opened his eyes when she walked by and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"930" she answered not looking at him. He rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair trying to wake himself up.

"We have that Lockwood party today. We have to make an appearance." she told him making herself a cup of tea.

"Fine." he said standing up and walking up the stairs. It was clear to both of them that they're problems from yesterday weren't going away. It was still there like a giant elephant taking up space. It wouldn't go away until they talked about their issues. But Elena vowed that she wasn't going to cave first. Damon was being an ass and she wasn't going to give in to him.

They didn't speak at all for the rest of the day. They dressed for the party in silence not wanting to speak a single word to each other. The car ride over to the Lockwood's was filled with an uneasy silence. Once they arrived Damon immediately went for the bar and Elena found Caroline and Bonnie.

"It's clear not all is well in Delena land." Caroline whispered.

"He thinks that the baby is Matt's. Matt's! Can you believe the nerve of him. He thinks I cheated on him." she said angrily.

"He's an ass. End of story." Caroline put in and Bonnie stared at her warningly.

"I know you're mad now but sooner or later he will realize that he's wrong. He loves you, and you're too strong to let this get in between you." Bonnie said soothingly. Elena hugged her friends, because in they're own way they helped her.

"How about we just hang out here for a while before I decide what I'm going to do." she said. The girls nodded and talked off to the side about anything other than Elena's disastrous love life.

Damon sat at the bar drinking a glass of scotch while watching Elena. He chose not to listen in to their conversation because that would be invading her privacy.

"Drinking again Damon." Alaric stated standing beside him.

"I am. Something needs to get me through this party." he said.

"Maybe talk to your wife and make up. Then the party wont be so unbearable." Alaric suggested.

"Yeah, but one problem I don't forgive her." he said.

"Do you really think she cheated on you, just because there are only two other cases in history in which a vampire impregnated a human girl?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know. On one hand its unlikely because we havent spent a night apart and the only time we're apart is when she's in school. On the other hand I'm nothing special, I shouldn't be able to get her pregnant." he said confused.

"Damon, I am with her every day in school. I am her teacher, and I can tell you right now that she didn't sleep with Matt Donavon. All she talks about while she's in school is how amazing married life is with you. that's all she's talked about. She's even got detention from other teachers for talking about you when she's supposed to be quiet. I can guarantee there is no chance that she cheated on you. She's so in love with you. Maybe you should consider that you managed to do the impossible. What only two other vampires in history have ever done. You created a life with a human girl." he said.

"I don't know Ric. What kind of father can I be as a vampire?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. But I know that there is something different about this vampire/human pregnancy though. I did my research too Damon once I found out about you and Elena. But none of the other two vampires stuck around to raise the child. This child is going to have a mother and a father, two people that would do anything for them." Ric assured Damon. Damon smiled faintly as though he was imagining the future.

"Thanks Ric. I knew there was a reason I tolerated you." he said slapping his shoulder.

"Tolerated me. Damon you owe me for this. I may have just saved your marriage." he said.

"If she speaks to me again then I am at your service." he said walking away to try and talk to Elena.

"Uh oh, husband coming." Caroline whispered. Elena looked up to see Damon weaving his way through the crowd towards them.

"We have to talk." he said upon reaching the girls.

"I don't want to talk to you. You practically called me a slut yesterday." she said angrily.

"I know and I'm sorry. Please Elena, come talk to me." he said.

"I am not going anywhere alone with you. I don't want to be alone with you." she said.

"Fine. We can talk right here. Look I'm sorry for what I said to you. And I didn't mean it." he said.

"Yes you did. I saw the look in your eyes." she said.

"I meant it then. But now after the lecture Ric gave me, I understand that I was wrong. I managed to create a life with you. I guess somewhere deep inside I knew that yesterday. But I was scared." he said uncomfortably. Damon hated baring his soul in front of so many people.

"Scared of what?" she asked hoping to keep his walls down for as long as possible. "Of being a father. Of failing at being a father. I could just imagine a few years down the road, and my past coming back to haunt me. And putting my child in danger. I cant do that Elena. I cant let my past affect the life of my child. I'll be a terrible father." he said.

"Damon you wont be a terrible father. You'll be an amazing father. I don't know another man alive that will be as capable of caring for someone like you. I know that you will sacrifice yourself to save our baby at any given time. You're more gentle than anyone I've ever known when you want to be. And you hold so much love in your heart. You will love this baby and you will be an amazing father. I know it." she whispered staring into his eyes as she said it.

" But my past Elena. I have done so many things that I'm ashamed of." he whispered.

"Maybe your regret for those things will be what makes you a good father also. That fact that you know right from wrong. You can educate our child. Face it Damon, you will be an amazing father. I can see it now. No child will be as loved and as protected as ours will be." she whispered reaching up and caressing his cheek with her hand.

"am I forgiven?" he asked.

"Yes. You are forgiven." she agreed. He rewarded her by smiling brilliantly before bending down and claiming her lips in a visceral kiss.

"Take me somewhere." she begged.

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes, I need you now." she pleaded. Obligingly he stopped kissing her and took her hand leading her out of the room.

"You know there are going to be some advantages to this pregnancy." she stated as they walked up the staircase.

"And what might those be?" he wondered aloud. "Well my hormones are going to go all wonky and I wont be able to keep my hands off of you. When my body says I want sex, it means I want it now and there's nothing you can do about it." she said huskily.

"This might be kind of fun." he agreed before finding an empty bedroom and pushing her into the room and shutting the door behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

not my favorite chapter, but its okay i think. i dont know how many chapters this has left. not many. but there will be a sequel. and i hope that you will read that also. thank you for all the reviews and for your continued support of the story. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing. Zilch. Nada. Zip. Except for my ideas.

* * *

><p>He pushed her up against the door and ravaged her neck with kisses and sharp bites. She threw her head back as he devoured her, the need erupting inside of her.<p>

"Damon, I need you." she said reduced to begging and pleading.

"You do realize this is a random bedroom in the Lockwood's house and there are over a hundred people downstairs socializing and a couple vampires?" he questioned.

"I know, but I need you now." she said. He fastened their lips together and slowly backed them towards the bed in the center of the room. When her knees hit the edge of the bed she fell backwards and he fell on top of her. Instantly he was up and across the room from her.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, sitting up when she felt him gone.

"I don't want to hurt the baby. I know its still practically non-existent. But its still there, I don't want to crush it." he said.

"You wont. The baby is extremely protected inside of me. You cant crush it." she assured him. He tentatively took a step towards her and bent down to her level. She connected their lips, kissing him softly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked.

"Damon, you're seriously starting this now? Worrying about having sex while pregnant when I'm not even showing. This is going to be a fun pregnancy." she muttered.

"If your sure its fine. We can do this." he said. She nodded and pulled him back down to cover her body with his. Giving in to the feelings around him, he slid his hands up her black dress that had raised up high on her waist with her laying down on the bed. He cupped her bra clad breasts while lightly pinching the nipples through the lace.

"Oh God. Damon." she moaned, and thrust her hips toward him.

"what do you want?" he asked huskily, intent on proving just how sorry he was for doubting her.

"You." she said.

"well I know that." he said cockily.

"You know what I want." she told him her voice quiet. He smirked at her before returning his attention to a spot on the side of her neck.

"Oh my God you taste so good." he said sucking on the side of her neck. While he focused his attack on her neck his hands went down to her underwear and ripped them from her body.

"Hey!" she shrieked. He chucked lowly, his voice laden with desire. Pulling away from her for just a second he quickly discarded his pants and underwear before resuming his original position astride her hips. He rubbed the head of his cock over her dripping wet folds.

"don't tease. Damon please." she begged her voice filled with lust.

"You're wish is my command." he said before thrusting deep inside of her. She moaned loudly, and Daman silenced her by covering her mouth with his. Knowing this had be quick before people started noticing they're absence, he picked up his pace and started jack hammering his hips into hers almost at a supernatural pace. He continued to kiss swallowing her moans and cries of passion. He could feel his release shooting up from is scrotum, knowing he was close he started rubbing her clit. She started arching her hips up into him as her orgasm quickly approached. He started thrusting quicker trying to make her cum before him, knowing it was a matter of seconds before he came. His efforts paid off because he felt her let go around him, her walls fluttering around his shaft. Her orgasm triggered his own and he spilled inside of her, silencing his moan by kissing her hotly. Once they both came down from they're mutual highs he pulled out of her and grabbed his clothes and put them back on. She stood up and smoothed her dress down. He bent down and picked up the torn pair of panties laying by his feet.

"Hmmm, these wont be any good to you." he said.

"I wonder why that would be?" she asked rhetorically, and he just smirked in response. She went to stand by the full length mirror and stared at her reflection.

"Does this dress look utterly indecent without panties on underneath?" she asked needing his opinion.

"Yes." he said smirking.

"Damon…" she begged.

"You look beautiful. No one will notice." he assured her.

"You notice." she inserted.

"Yeah, but keep in mind I know what I'm looking for as I know what we've been up to for the past little while." he explained.

"Okay. Well we should get back down there before people start wondering where we are." she said holding her hand out for him to take. He grinned at her and took her hand. Pulling her closer to his side he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. He kissed the side of her head before they left the room and walked down the stairs. The party was still in full swing when they emerged. Together they walked over to the bar and Damon ordered himself a drink. Alaric and Jenna were sitting by the bar talking when Elena and Damon appeared.

"So where have you two been?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Talking." Elena answered blushing.

"Really? And why couldn't you talk down here with the rest of us around?" she asked.

"Because it was a private conversation. We're not ready for people to know about that yet." she said happy with her excuse.

"Uh huh. We know what you were up to upstairs. It was as obvious as the smirk on Damon's face." she said smiling.

"Don't tell anyone." Elena begged.

"I wont. I'm happy you two made up. But you should consider telling your mom and dad about you know. They deserve to know." Jenna whispered gesturing to Grayson and Miranda on the other side of the crowded room. Elena nodded and looked to Damon. He nodded before taking her hand.

Grayson and Miranda were talking and laughing with Sheriff Forbes when they caught sight of Damon and Elena making there way over to them hand in hand.

"Oh look, here comes my daughter and her husband." Grayson said pointing to the duo making there way through the crowds. It was reassuring how Damon always had a watchful eye on Elena, and how he escorted her protectively through the crowd.

"Damon is a good man. You're lucky to have him as a son in law. He's saved a lot of lives here. Mine included." Sheriff Forbes said.

"I know he has Liz, its just that you know what he is. It just worries having my daughter being committed to someone like him. It worries me." he said.

"I know. But believe me, Damon is a good guy for Elena. And look how happy they are." Liz said patting Grayson's shoulder.

"Hi mom, dad. Can we talk to you?" Elena asked when they met with them. "Of course. Can you excuse us Liz?" Grayson asked.

"Certainly. How are you Damon?" Liz asked nodding at him.

"Perfect." he answered before Liz walked off to converse with someone else. Damon and Elena led her parents outside to a bench, where Elena sat down on the bench. Damon stood behind her with his hand rubbing her back trying to sooth her racing heart. He knew she was nervous about having to tell her parents about the baby.

"Mom, dad we need to talk to you." she said worried.

"Yes you said that. We already know you're married, what else can happen?" he asked rhetorically trying to put his daughters nerves to rest. His words just served to make her more nervous than she already was, but she was resolved on telling her mom and dad.

"Look, this is going to come as a surprise to you. Believe me it came as a surprise to us as well. But I found out the other day that I'm pregnant. Around 6 weeks." she said. Grayson and Miranda stood there in shock, they hadn't expected to hear that a baby was on its way. They had both lost hope of ever having a grandchild, when Elena married the vampire Damon.

"Can you say that again?" Grayson asked.

"I'm having a baby." she whispered.

"Are you serious? You're not joking are you?" Miranda asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm serious." Elena said. Damon wrapped his arms around her shoulders and Elena kissed one of his hands.

"You're so young sweetheart. You should think about this. We could understand marriage, but a child. You have so much life to live." Grayson lectured.

"you're the one who said it was unlikely that I'd ever get pregnant, being married to Damon. But now I am, and I guess I could take your advice and abort the pregnancy. But then I get the feeling that this is basically a one time thing for me, my only chance to be a mother. So you need to understand that if you want a grandchild out of me, then you have to accept this one, because its my only chance to have one. You'll have to wait for Jeremy to procreate. I'm 18, I can handle it. And I have Damon to help me." Elena explained.

"Are you sure Elena? It could probably happen again. Pregnancy is never really a one time thing. You should be able to conceive again in the future." Miranda said speaking through her tears. " It's a risk I'm not willing to take. I married a vampire, which are said to be unable to procreate. But we did, and I love this baby. We both do. It's soon, but I love this child, and I couldn't bear to lose it." Elena explained, smiling up at her husband. He looked down at her lovingly.

"The way I see it, this baby is a symbol of our love. Its early, but its everything." she said. She knew she sounded like something from a gooey romance novel but she didn't care. It was how she felt and she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Okay, if your happy, and your sure you can handle this. Then we're happy too. At least you're graduating this year so you wont have to worry about school when caring for the child." her mom said


	17. Chapter 17

i actually really like this chapter. i dont know how many chapters are left, there arent that many. but there will be a sequel that has been planned for a long time and is already partially written. As always let me know what you think, i love hearing your thoughts. really inspires me to update faster. i have the next chapter almost done, so it shouldnt be long. Hope you like it!

PS i own nothing but my storylines. :( How i would love to own Damon *sighs*

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't fit into any of my jeans anymore." Elena whined a few weeks later.<p>

"You're not supposed to. You're pregnant. Pregnant people get fat." Damon said lying on they're bed.

"You think I'm fat?" she questioned, while staring at herself in the full length mirror on the bedroom door. Her bump stuck out a few inches. She was obviously pregnant, and she still had five months to go.

"You're not fat Elena. That's not what I meant. You're beautiful." he assured her, backtracking after his comment.

"You said I was fat." she whined.

"No, what I meant to say was… oh never mind. I'll just make it worse." he said having no idea what to say to her. She turned back to the mirror and stood so she could see her bump.

"I cant believe I'm pregnant." she said in awe, cupping her bump in her hands.

"Me neither. But if we don't want to be late, you should hurry up. Our appointment is in 30 minutes." he said about the ultrasound appointment that morning.

"Tell me again, why we scheduled the scan for a Monday morning when I have school?" she wondered.

"You tell me. You booked it." he said as she pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a t shirt. Remembering she had to go to school she grabbed a sweater to cover her bump up with. She wasn't ready to tell everyone at school she was pregnant. She didn't know how to do it. Once she was ready, Damon led her downstairs and out to the car. He drove quickly for the clinic, hoping that maybe if they got there early, they would get in early.

Once they got in, Damon sat on the chair opposite the bed and held Elena's hand.

"Are you ready to see our baby? I know the last scan wasn't all that great, the stubborn kid wouldn't show anything. But maybe today we can learn what we're having. He or she shouldn't be hiding this time." he assured her. She smiled at him excitedly. A technician came in and instructed Elena to pull her shirt up just under her breasts and her pants down a little bit. She felt around her stomach for a moment before grabbing the tube of gel and squirted a generous amount onto Elena's stomach.

"Crap that's cold." she said when the unpleasant gel was on her stomach. The technician laughed and then proceeded to run the probe around her stomach.

"Okay, there's you're baby. But wait a second…" she said moving the probe around Elena's stomach upon hearing another noise filling the air.

"What?" Elena asked nervously.

"Elena, it seems we were mistaken. There are you're babies. You are expecting twins. I don't know how we didn't see that the last time. Do you want to know the sexes?" she asked.

"Twins. Oh my God. When you do something, you go all out don't you babe?" she asked turning to Damon.

"Apparently." he answered in shock.

"Mr and Mrs Salvatore, do you want to know the sexes? I can tell you both of them." she said. Elena looked at Damon and he shrugged leaving the decision up to her.

"Sure." Elena said smiling brilliantly at Damon.

"You are expecting a little girl and a little boy." the nurse said smiling. She shut off the machine, and stood up.

"I'll give you two a minute, when you get cleaned up you can make your next appointment up at the front desk. I'll see you soon Elena." she said walking out. After wiping the excess gel off her stomach, she stood up and wrapped her arms around Damon.

"Twins." she said in awe.

"I know." he answered kissing the top of her head.

"A boy and a girl." she muttered into his chest.

"It's amazing. But we have to hurry. You're already late for school." he said.

"way to ruin a moment. But you're right." she said and he took her hand and led her out of the room. They stopped at the front desk and made they're next appointment before Damon drove Elena to school.

Before she got out of the car, she pulled the sweater over her head to hide her belly.

"can you still tell?" she asked turning so he could see.

"A bit. But if no one pays attention to you, then no one will know. You have to look pretty close to see it." he told her.

"Okay. I'll see you after school." she said kissing him softly. He nodded and watched her walk into the school, with a slight waddle in her step. She was glad she had history first with Alaric, he knew about her appointment and wouldn't punish her for being late. She opened the door and seen him explaining something.

"Elena, how was your appointment." he said upon seeing her walk in.

"It was good. Thank you for asking Mr Saltzman." she said moving to her seat. Caroline and Bonnie looked at her expectantly, and she shot them a look telling them she would tell them after class. They seemed placated and they all turned back to the board where Alaric was writing a list of dates down.

"So Elena, why were you late?" Jason, a guy that sat beside her asked.

"Doctors appointment." she said.

"Well, as far as I can tell you look fine." he said flirtatiously. Elena smiled and flashed her wedding ring at him subtly. Satisfied that she put him in his place she turned her attention back to Alaric who was explaining the significance of the dates on the board.

"Elena spill. How was the appointment?" Caroline demanded once the bell rang. Caroline pushed Elena into the nearest bathroom and locked the door behind them.

"It went well." she said subtly.

"Not good enough. Did you find out about the sex? How big is it? I want to know if my unofficial little niece or nephew is a boy or a girl so I can start buying lots and lots of gifts." Caroline ranted. Bonnie stood beside her excitedly but letting Caroline take the reins on the interrogation.

"Fine. I'm having twins. Apparently the second baby was hiding somewhere on the first scan and they could find it. They're hearts were beating at the same time I guess. But I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." she said.

"Ahhh." Caroline squealed throwing her arms around Elena's neck, hugging her tightly.

"That's amazing Elena." Bonnie said excitedly taking her turn in hugging her best friend.

"We're so excited. Scared to death, but excited." Elena said.

"When are you going to stop hiding underneath baggy sweaters and Damon's jacket?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Until I cant anymore. Elena answered. Bonnie and Caroline nodded understandingly as they left the bathroom.

"So what was Jason talking to you about? You know he has a huge crush on you." Caroline asked curiously.

"He was flirting, but I let him down easy." she said giggling at the reminder of the look on his face when he seen her very prominent ring.

"How? I've never seen him so dejected." Caroline asked giggling. Jason was one of the biggest players in the school, he was worse than Tyler was before he and Caroline got together.

"I kind of subtly flashed my ring." she said laughing slightly.

"Classic." Caroline said. The rest of the day went by much the same and when the final bell rang Elena walked outside to wait for Damon. While she was waiting, Jason strutted over to her.

"Elena, how's it going?" he asked standing beside her.

"Fine. What do you want Jason?" she asked, tired, and wanting to go home.

"I just want to talk to you. So what was that this morning, you flashing some cubic zirconia ring trying to ward me off?" he wondered laughing slightly.

"Believe me when I say this is not cubic zirconia." she said.

"Well whatever, so what was that all about? I'm attracted to you and I know you're into me too." he flirted heavily. Elena sighed in relief when she saw Damon's blue Camaro approaching the school. She knew he had a council meeting that afternoon and that he would be a little late.

"Well look at that my ride is here. I have to go." she said trying to get away from him.

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean you'll be able to resist me Elena." he said. Elena saw Damon stop the car and climb out. She knew his super vampire hearing picked up everything that Jason had said.

"So where is this husband anyways?" Jason asked feeling brave.

"He's right here." Damon said as he approached them at human walking speed so as to not bring attention to himself. He looked an arm around Elena's waist and kissed her temple.

"You're her husband? Aren't you a little old?" he asked.

"Yes I am her husband. Damon Salvatore. And I suggest you leave my wife alone. She isn't, and will never be interested in you." Damon said leering at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jason spluttered.

"You should be. I'm your worst nightmare." he said threateningly. Fear overtook Jason and he fled the scene, something in Damon causing him to run. Damon turned back towards Elena and smirked.

"See all taken care of. Easy as pie." he said proud of himself. She laughed at his expression before taking his hand and following him to the car.

"so what's the plan for tonight?" he asked, as he drove her home.

"History homework. Ben and Jerry's. A nice hot bath. A good book. Then sleep." she told him.

"How about this? I help you with your homework. The Ben and Jerry's can serve a dual purpose. After the Ben and Jerry's activities we can have a nice hot bath together. Then in reward for being such a willing participant in my games, I will give you a foot massage as you read your good book. Then we can go to sleep." he suggested.

"Sounds intriguing. What do you intend on doing with my ice cream?" she asked.

"Well I planned on having an Elena sundae." he said.

"Uh uh, no chance in hell. I like eating my ice cream, not wearing it." she said.

"Hence the bath afterwards." he insisted.

"But I'm craving ice cream, therefore I need to eat it." she said.

"Fine. You ruin all my fun." he pouted.

"Keep in mind I didn't say no to sharing a bath with you." she told him leaning over in the seat to whisper in his ear.

"I like the sound of that." he said smirking.

Once they got home, Damon immediately headed into the kitchen to find something for dinner, while Elena went and dug out her homework so Damon could help her. She sat on the counter while he stirred pasta and answered all her questions. When the pasta was boiling he flashed over to where she was sitting and slid in between her open legs to kiss her.

"Are you done you're homework?" he asked as he kissed a trail up towards her ear.

"Most of it." she answered.

"what do you have left?" he asked making his trail back down to her throat.

"Find all the pleasure points on Damon Salvatore's body." she answered huskily.

"I like that assignment." he answered before his lips collided with hers. They kissed feverishly until a shrill beeping noise filled the house. Damon pulled away and flashed over to the stove where smoke was billowing from the oven.

"Shit." he said pulling the charred chicken from the oven.

"Sorry for distracting you." she said standing behind him.

"Its okay. For you're gourmet meal tonight you get homemade macaroni and cheese." he said digging a block of cheddar cheese out of the fridge.

"Sounds yummy." she answered going to sit at the table. He mixed the sauce and stirred it into the pasta before pouring a generous helping into a plate for Elena. She ate the food hungrily before reaching across the table to kiss him.

"You feed me so well." she said sighing happily with a hand resting on her bump.

"Is it bath time yet?" he asked excitedly.

"I think so. I'm way too full to even think about Ben and Jerry right now." she said rubbing her distending belly. Standing up he vampire speeded them up to the en suite bathroom and began running the water just how she liked it. She undressed while he was running the water and climbed in. She moaned in satisfaction at the perfect temperature of the water. She didn't even see him undress and join her in the water. She opened her eyes to see him sitting across from her. He reached across to pull her onto his lap, his obvious hardness already pressing into her.

"Already?" she asked laughing.

"Well apparently my cock is firmly under your control." he said.

"Well I must say. I like the sound of that." she said. His cock pressed intimately against her folds and she couldn't help but want him inside her right now. He latched onto her neck, sucking hoping to leave a mark. She couldn't bring herself to care. She would just cover it up tomorrow. All she cared about was how desperately she wanted him inside of her. Manoeuvring herself, she raised herself over his length and slid herself down over him. He groaned at the feeling of her surrounding him. She threw her head back as he thrust his hips downward signalling her to get moving. She obliged and stared raising herself up before slamming back down. She moaned loudly as he filled her to the hilt. He sucked on the side of her neck while she fucked herself on his cock.

"Oh yes." she moaned.

"Do you like that? Do you like how I fill you up?" he asked loving getting her to talk dirty with him.

"yes." she moaned.

"Do you like cumming on my cock?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. He could feel her tighten around his cock as she went over the edge, burying her head into his chest as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Feeling her pulsate around him, caused him to release deep inside of her. She laid against him spent as they came down from they're highs. When he had recovered, he lifted her out of the tub and carried her over to the bed laying her down on the bed. He covered her up with the blankets and climbed in on the other side.

"Damon. I'm tired can we do the foot massage tomorrow?" she asked yawning.

"Of course. " he said laughing. He turned off the light in the room and wrapped his arm around her frame pulling her close to him.


	18. Chapter 18

hope you like the smuttier chapter. I really cant wait to hear what you guys have to say. Let me know. Sending out a happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate today. Not sure which countries do other than Canada, so if you're celebrating Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you like the smutty treat i whipped up for you.

PS i own nothing but my ideas.

* * *

><p>"Damn it." Elena shouted from the bedroom as she attempted to zip up the prom dress she bought months ago. Bought before she met Damon, and way before she found out she was pregnant. Prom was this weekend, and she could zip her dress up over her bump.<p>

"What's wrong?" Damon asked coming into the room after hearing her shout.

"My dress doesn't fit." she said demonstrating by turning around.

"So?" he wondered confused.

"So? Prom is this weekend you idiot. And I have nothing to wear." she shouted throwing her arms up in exasperation. It was a few weeks after the Lockwood party and Elena's pregnancy was progressing rapidly. She had a small but defined baby bump, and it wouldn't be long before she couldn't hide it anymore from her peers.

"Okay okay calm down. Let me take you shopping then. We'll get you a new dress." he suggested placing his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really, although if you'd rather go to prom either in that or naked that's your choice." he said cheekily.

"Okay. Just let me clean up then we can go." she said grinning up at him. He smiled back, and loved how easy it was to make her smile. He slid is arms down and wrapped them around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"We have a few minutes. Why don't you let me show you how beautiful I think you are." he said backing towards the bed.

"You think I'm beautiful. Even when I'm all puffy and fat?" she asked.

"Most definitely. I'm going to prove it to you." he said pulling her flush against him so she could feel the already growing bulge in this pants. She grinned at him and let him pull her towards the bed. She gave him a gentle shove and he fell backwards onto the bed, so she climbed atop of him straddling his hips, igniting a passion inside of each of them that couldn't be denied.

A couple hours later, Elena was pulling Damon through the mall while shopping for a prom dress.

"Are we done yet?" he groaned after walking through store after store for almost an hour.

"No. we are not leaving until I find a dress that looks nice on me. After all it is your fault we're in this mess." she said shooting him a glare.

"My fault?" he questioned amused.

"Yes you're fault. You got me pregnant, ergo your fault." she explained.

"Uh huh. That logic may work for you. But you were an equal participant in the actions that took place that night. it's as much your fault as it is mine." he said.

" Whatever. Just so you know we're not only shopping for the dress today. We're also shopping for what goes on under the dress." she said. Damon's spirits perked up immediately.

"We're shopping for lingerie today too?" Damon asked hopefully.

"Yup. I need something sexy to wear under my dress, when I'm going to look so not sexy at prom. You need to see my sexy side." she said still pouting about being pregnant at prom.

"You are so sexy to me right now. And I have a feeling you're only going to get sexier the longer you're pregnant. You have curves in places you never had before." he said admiringly.

"You really think so?" she asked realizing she was fishing for compliments.

"I really think so. that's the reason I'm incapable of keeping my hands off of you." he said grasping her hand in his. She grinned happily up at him as she led him into the dress store.

"I really don't want to wear a maternity dress to prom." Elena fretted.

"Then don't. Look at these." he suggested holding out an empire waist dress. She looked at them curiously, seeing immense potential in the dress. It was royal blue and went to about her knees. It was halter necked and was fitted around the bust but flowed out gracefully under the bust. It had slim ties that tied around her neck. The dress was gorgeous and flowy.

"I'm gonna try it on." she said heading off in search of the fitting rooms. Damon followed behind her proud of finding the dress. He knew without seeing it on her that it would be perfect. He followed her to the fitting rooms and waited outside as she went inside.

She almost had the dress on when she seen the door opening and her husband slipping in.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wanted to see the dress on you but you're taking so long." he said non-repentantly.

"You couldn't have waited 2 more minutes?" she asked. He stared at her topless body with lust evident in his eyes. The look in his eyes caused heat to flare up inside of her and she knew she wanted him now.

"Damon, I want you now." she insisted.

"You do realize this is a public fitting room right?" he asked.

"Yes. I want you now." she repeated. He wasn't one to argue with her when it came to sex, he would take what he could get. But these pregnancy hormones were getting to be ridiculous. She wanted him all hours of the day and night. It didn't matter when, and clearly as evidenced by the activities they were about to engage in, it didn't matter where either. He freed himself from his jeans already hard, knowing they were about to have sex in a fitting room in the mall. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He positioned his cock at her moist opening, and slowly thrust inside, while sealing his lips with hers to stifle any sound she made. He rocked against her at near vampire speed, the threat of getting caught making it even hotter and more erotic. Never before had Elena ever thought that having sex in a public place could ever be like this. It didn't feel wrong, it just felt good. She needed him more than she thought she did. She felt him stretch her so deliciously as she neared her orgasm. Damon thrust his hips into hers frantically as he felt his climax fast approaching. He continued ravaging her lips trying to keep her moans to a minimum. After a few more thrusts he pushed her over the edge, moaning his name into his mouth. He followed shortly behind her as he spilled himself deep inside her.

"You do realize that this is the third time today we've done that?" he asked as he placed her on the floor.

"Yes." she answered.

"How can you even walk?" he wondered in awe.

"I have a fast rebound period." she suggested.

"Apparently. You're beginning to tire me out." he said as he adjusted his clothes and left the change room. She finished putting on the dress and went out to demonstrate it for Damon.

"Incredible. That dress is perfect. Much like you." he said.

"Thanks, it kinda is, isn't it." she said happily. He grinned at her and she went back in to put her sweat pants and t shirt back on before covering her belly with her sweater. Hand in hand they walked to the cash desk and paid for her dress.

"Now to shop for the lingerie." she said pulling him towards the lingerie store. It only took a few minutes to pick out what they wanted before they were on they're way.

"Do you want to pick something up for dinner?" he asked as they drove towards home.

"No. I'm not hungry. When we haven't been having sex, I've been eating. So I'm fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just want to go home and cuddle up on the couch with my book." she said.

"That sounds good. I just want to sit in my chair and have a glass of scotch." he said.

"Sounds like a plan." she agreed as he drove them home.

Later that evening, Damon was sitting in his chair by the bar, reading something, while Elena was curled up in a ball on the couch. She loved how she could feel so close to her husband but not be that near him. Putting her book to the side, she gazed at Damon. His attention was focused entirely on whatever he was reading, and was taking occasional sips from the drink on the table beside him. He wasn't paying any attention to her and it was slightly annoying. Usually he would look up the second her eyes landed on him. He didn't even seem to know that she was looking at him. She felt the heat stir up inside of her again and knew what she wanted. Her hormones were out of control. She subtly stripped out of her sweats and underwear, now only clothed in Damon's big t shirt . She walked over to him and pried the book out of his hand placing it on the table before climbing into his lap.

"Again?" he questioned, feeling her wetness on the crotch of his jeans.

"Yup. I want you." she said.

"God." he said before taking her lips in a visceral kiss. She gave in to the sensations he evoked in her and unconsciously started grinding against him. Her hands went down to his jeans and undid the button, before sliding them down his hips along with his black boxer briefs, with some help from him. She positioned herself over his throbbing cock and pushed down on him. He filled her completely, she held still before she started bouncing wildly astride him. His hands gripped her hips as she adopted a fast and furious pace. He loved it. He took everything back he thought before, he loved her enhanced hormones. He loved how horny she always was for him. He loved all of it. His hands went to her breasts which were bouncing tantalizingly in front of him squeezing the supple handfuls in his hands. Her hands braced on his chest she rode him forcefully. Ever since she'd gotten pregnant, she started craving it rough, and he would totally oblige her on that, just as long as it didn't hurt the infants. He loved hearing the little moans and whimpers coming out of her mouth as she rode him. It was like she was trying to hold back but the sounds escaped anyways.

"Oh. Oh I'm almost there." she moaned as her pace grew frantic. He grunted his acknowledgment as his hips started raising to meet hers on every down stroke. He felt her release around him, her juices coating his dick, and he bit into her shoulder using blunt human teeth as he exploded deep inside of her.

"That was amazing." she groaned leaning into his chest.

"It always is." he said leaning against the back of the chair trying to regain his strength after his powerful orgasm. She rose off of him and stood up holding out her hand.

"So ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yeah. You kind of tired me out today." he said.

"I know. I don't know what it is, but I cannot keep my hands off of you. I always want you." she said.

"Well good. Because I always want you too." he said leaning forward to kiss her. She grinned at him, and turned to walk upstairs. The first step she took her legs nearly gave out.

"Got you." Damon said as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"On my God." she said.

"I guess I fucked you until you couldn't walk today. Come here, let me carry you to bed." he said picking her up bridal style.

"What a gentleman." she said smiling at him.

"Always." he said flipping off all the lights as he carried her towards they're bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope you like it! This is a two part chapter, so to all the smut lovers out there, there isnt any in this chapter. but dont worry Elena wont be able to keep her hands off of him next chapter. I hope you like the fluffy prom chapter, it turned out better than i thought it would. Let me know what you think! You're reviews mean a lot to me. They really do inspire me to update.

PS i own nothing only my ideas.

* * *

><p>Damon paced the floor on the main floor of the Boarding House waiting impatiently for Elena to be finished getting ready. She was upstairs with Caroline and Bonnie while he was forced to socialize with Jeremy and Tyler. It wasn't how he would usually plan on spending his time, but Blondie was quite frightening when she had someone going on in her mind. She wanted to make Elena gorgeous tonight, because she deserved it. But Caroline didn't understand that to Damon, Elena was always beautiful. There wasn't much that you could do to top that kind of beautiful. Damon heard the front door open and Stefan and Lexi walked in dressed in corny matchy matchy outfits.<p>

"You guys look…cute." Damon said looking at Lexi's gold coloured dress which matched the tie that went with Stefan's classic black suit.

"Well thanks Damon. I'm sure that's the only nice thing you've ever said to me." Lexi said.

"Duly noted." Damon said going back to pacing the floor. Out the front window he noticed the limo arrive and he sighed audibly.

"How much time can it possibly take to apply makeup, and curl and style hair?" he asked no one in particular.

"Uh dude, Caroline is up there. We'll be lucky if we ever make it to prom tonight." Tyler answered for him.

"Great." Damon said plopping unceremoniously onto an overstuffed chair. He subtly glanced at the two other guys in the room, Jeremy was wearing a basic black suit with a bow tie that Damon was shocked to note that he pulled off rather well. Tyler went for a more causal look with his suit minus any sort of tie. Leaving the top two buttons undone for Caroline's benefit most likely. Damon was confident in his decision that he looked better, he was wearing a classic black suit with a royal blue tie that perfectly matched Elena's dress. He shuddered to think that he to was matching his date, and he hoped to God that Stefan was too focused on his date to notice this when Elena finally made an appearance.

Meanwhile, upstairs Caroline was rushing around aimlessly trying to get everyone ready. She was standing behind Elena curling her hair before pulling it off her face into a sparkling barrette. She had a plan to make her best friend feel more comfortable in her skin. She knew that Elena was nervous to be revealing her pregnancy tonight in front of everyone. So she figured that if she looked amazing while doing it, then maybe she would feel better too. It definitely helped matters walking in with Damon Salvatore on your arm as well. She applied Elena's makeup expertly, not needing much as her natural pregnancy glow was the perfect compliment to her dark, lush eyelashes.

"Go get your dress on. You're almost ready." Caroline said shooing her into the walk in closet where the dresses were all hanging. Elena smiled nervously and went to pull the flowy blue dress on. She twirled in the mirror loving how graceful the dress made her look.

"Are you done? I have your jewellery ready." Caroline called in. Elena opened the door and stepped out. She saw that Bonnie was holding up a simple white gold chain with a small diamond on it, a gift from Damon a few days ago. She paired it with diamond tear drop shaped earrings, also a gift from Damon, and a simple tennis bracelet, a gift from her mom and dad. All in all the ensemble looked great, the jewellery not overwhelming. The most obvious piece of jewellery she was wearing was her sizable wedding and engagement rings, and that was fine with her. Bonnie was standing by the door.

"Are you done with me yet?" she asked wanting to get down the stairs where she knew her boyfriend had been waiting for more than an hour.

"Fine. Go." Caroline said shooing her out the door while searching Elena's closet for a pair of shoes.

Bonnie walked down the stairs in her formfitting, knee length emerald green dress. It had thick straps over her shoulders and zipped up the back. She wore a pair of black stiletto heels with it. Jeremy walked over to the stairs and held out his hand, trying to adopt the personality of a gentleman from a different era for his girlfriend, something he had seen Damon do for Elena many times before.

"You look beautiful." he said kissing her hand.

"Thank you." she said going to stand by him.

"Are they going to take much longer up there. If we don't hurry the limo might leave." Damon said wearing a hole in the floor.

"Patience is a virtue." Bonnie reminded him.

"Yeah, one that I don't have." he said shortly.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs, just put these on, then join the rest of us downstairs." Caroline said as he adjusted her hot pink dress with matching shoes before leaving the room. Before descending the stairs Caroline adjusted her hair which was done in a curly side ponytail with her strapless pink dress, with voluminous skirt. It went to her knees and she wore pink stilettos to finish the look off.

"Wow my girl looks hot." Tyler said as he went to retrieve Caroline from the staircase.

"Well thank you, you look hot too." she said letting him kiss her lips quickly.

Elena took a deep breath before leaving the room. She knew there was no turning back now, she was going to prom and everyone was going to know she was pregnant. But she knew she had nothing to be ashamed of, she was with the baby's father, and there was nothing anyone could say to convince her that this was a mistake. She started descending the stairs and she had the pleasure of seeing her husbands eyes bug out at the sight of her.

"Wow." he said as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You too." she said.

"You look incredible. I've been pacing the floor for the past hour, wondering what could possibly be taking so long, but now I know. You look beautiful." he said. She grinned at him, before kissing him ever so softly on the lips.

"We should probably get going. don't want to keep the driver waiting too much longer." he said as he handed Elena a wrap and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards the car. Stefan fell into step beside Damon.

"Don't think that I don't notice the matching qualities of your tie to Elena's dress." he whispered.

"Shut up." Damon answered, helping Elena into the car and climbing in beside her. Once everyone was inside the driver pulled away.

Once they arrived at the school, Damon could hear the sounds of a pretty raucous party going on. Everyone filed out of the car, and Damon took Elena's hand, feeling the nervousness radiating off of her in waves.

"It's going to be okay." he said kissing her temple. She nodded unconvinced before letting him steer her towards the entrance. Damon took her wrap once they were inside and carried it for her as they walked through the doors leading to the gym. People were dancing to the music as Damon found a table for them to sit at. Caroline automatically disappeared and Bonnie and Jeremy were dancing. Elena suspected Caroline was off to rig the Prom Queen vote. Elena knew that Caroline was a shoo-in to win, just like she had been for the Miss Mystic Pageant.

"Would you like to dance Mrs. Salvatore?" Damon asked holding out his hand.

"Of course Mr Salvatore." she replied accepting his outstretched hand. He led her out onto an empty space on the dance floor and put his hands on her hips.

"This is how you dance at prom. At least you did that last one I was at." he said quietly so only she could hear. He wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her close to him. While they swayed he felt a telltale feeling press against him in rapid succession.

"Holy shit. I think they just kicked." he said, and he seen the tears in Elena's eyes signalling that what he felt was true. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately pulling her even closer to him. Their moment was ending when a girl in Elena's history class stepped forward.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant." she shouted. Elena winced and nodded unapologetically.

"I'm pregnant." she agreed.

"That kinda makes you a slut." she said. Elena restrained her husband before turning to the girl in front of her.

"I'm married, therefore its no longer slutty. But hooking up with the entire football team plus the basketball team kinda is." Elena said. The girl walked away and Elena ignored the crowds of people studying her belly. She put her arms back around Damon's neck and he returned his arm to on her hips and they began swaying again.

A little while later the principal took to the stage with the four crowns dedicated to the prom court.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you're having a good senior prom. As you all know there were voting for the prom court all through the evening. But now is the time to announce this years Prom Court. Prom Prince goes to… Tyler Lockwood." he said picking up a smaller crown and a gift certificate as Tyler ascended the stage. He let them place the crown on his head intent on losing it the second he got off the stage.

"Prom Princess goes to…Caroline Forbes." he said as Caroline ascended the stage to take her spot next to Tyler as the principal placed the crown on her head.

"Prom King, goes to… Matt Donavon." he said as the golden haired boy ascended the stage. On the stage Caroline crossed her fingers, she hoped all her campaigning that evening had been worth it.

"and this years Prom Queen goes to… Elena Gilbert Salvatore." he said. Damon gave her a gentle shove towards the stage before resuming his clapping. Caroline leaped up happily, glad to know that the people listened to her, and voted Elena for prom queen. No one deserved it more. The principal placed the crown on her head, and she went to stand beside Matt as a photographer took a picture of the four of them.

"Now for the traditional dance of the prom court." the principal said as a slower tune began playing. Matt awkwardly placed his hand on her waist as he took her other hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they started awkwardly moving around the dance floor.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." he said after a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone. " she said.

"It's alright. Are you happy Elena?" he asked.

"More than I ever thought I could be." she answered honestly.


	20. Chapter 20

yay a new update. it took forever to get out because it wouldnt let me post. i had to download a new program because its not fully supporting microsoft works anymore. Hope you enjoy the late update. Let me know what you think. The smut returns in this chapter a little bit. not as much as other chapters. I really like hearing what you guys think, so leave me a review.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>After the customary first dance, Elena hugged Matt before going off to join Damon who was standing off to the side talking with Stefan. She started making her way over to him, while trying to ignore all the glances from all the other people in the gym.<p>

"I cant believe she won Prom Queen." one girl said.

"Well Caroline had to force everyone to vote for her." another girl said.

"She's such a slut. Who gets pregnant in high school?" another girl said. All the comments were starting to get to her and she was finding it hard to keep from crying.

"I heard that her husband isn't really into her, and is only there for the kid." another girl said.

"I heard she's only with him for his money, and that the kid isn't his." a girl said.

"Oh my God guess what. Her husband? That's Damon Salvatore. We've been hooking up every night since he moved here. He's really good, if you know what I mean." one more girl said. By that point she had heard enough and changed directions heading for the bathrooms. Once inside she couldn't contain the tears anymore and she leaned against the sink crying. She knew she should blame her emotions on her hormones, because she knew had she not been hormonal then she wouldn't have reacted liked this. Not having the energy to stand, she slid down against the wall and sobbed.

Damon was talking with Stefan over against the wall, keeping an eye out for Elena.

"Have you seen Elena since she finished dancing with Matt?" Damon asked curiously.

"No." Stefan answered.

"Odd, she said she was going to come find me after she was done. I'm gonna go find her." she said.

"Alright. Good luck." he said as Damon walked into the party. He seen Caroline and Tyler standing off to the side. Caroline was trying to force the crown back onto Tyler's head and he was clearly resisting.  
>"Come on Care, I really don't want to wear that thing. It's embarrassing." he said.<p>

"Come on Tyler. Please wear it. You're the Prom Prince. Show it off." she insisted.

"No." he said firmly.

"Please. For me?" she begged fluttering her long black eyelashes.

"Fine. For you I will wear this stupid crown." he said allowing her to put it back on his head. She squealed in delight as she placed the crown back on his head. Caroline turned her head and saw Damon approaching through the crowd.

"Damon, where's Elena?" she asked.

" I was just about to ask you the same question. You don't know where she is?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her. I thought she was coming to find you." Caroline said.

"Shit." he said. Deciding to use his advantages, he scanned the room with his super hearing. The more he heard the more pissed off he got.

"Where would Elena go if she was upset?" Damon asked, after hearing what all the girls in the room were saying about her.

"Probably the bathroom. It's the only semi-private place in the building. If I was you I'd check the one just outside the door. That's where she found out she was pregnant." Caroline suggested.

"You're telling me to go to the girls bathroom, to talk to my wife. I was going to let you go in and get her for me." he said shocked.

"Yes because I've heard what the girls in here are saying. They're saying you're cheating on her with Abby Thompson. I'd be willing to bet that she heard that one and that's why she's hiding out in a bathroom. She wouldn't go anywhere else." Caroline said.

"I don't even know an Abby Thompson." Damon ranted.

"Doesn't matter. She wants to hurt Elena, for reasons I cant decipher. She'll say anything. Now go find your wife." Caroline said clearly dismissing him. Damon thanked her as he walked away, heading to the bathroom Caroline pointed him to. Just in case, he focused his hearing searching for the sound of sobs coming from around him. And as Caroline predicted he heard her in the bathroom.

Elena sat in the bathroom, not wanting to see anyone, just wanting to be alone. She rested her head against the wall and placed her hand on her belly. She heard the door open and she tensed automatically recognizing the man that walked in. He kneeled in front of her and brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No. I don't want to talk to you." she said.

"Whatever you heard tonight, its not true." he assured her.

"Oh, so you haven't slept with Abby Thompson recently?" she demanded.

"No. Tell me when I would've had the time? I'm constantly with you in various positions thanks to them." he said pointing at her belly.

"So you didn't sleep with her." she said realizing that it would've been impossible for him to sleep with anyone else. It didn't make her feel much better though, meaning that she knew he didn't cheat when she came in here.

"that only makes me feel marginally better." she said.

"Ok, tell me whats wrong. And I will fix it." he said.

"Okay. I'm a slut according to everyone out there." she said.

"You're not a slut. You're married, and pregnant. That's natural. I think they're just jealous of what you have." he told her.

"I'm fat and ugly." she said. Damon sighed and held out his hands, urging her to take them. She obliged and he pulled her to her feet. He turned her around so her back was pressing against his chest, so she could look in the mirror on the sink.

"You are beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, hot, exquisite, lovely, ravishing, and many other words that would take too long to list. You are not fat, or ugly. Yet again everyone out there is jealous of your beauty." he assured her.

"What about Caroline rigging the vote?" she asked.

"She did, but she did it out of love for you. She wanted you to believe that you are amazing. And beautiful, since you've had such low self esteem lately. But she didn't force them to vote for you, they voted for you because they wanted to. Caroline couldn't have forced them to vote for you even if she wanted to. She simply urged them in the right direction." he informed her.

"You're so beautiful and I love only you. So much." he said softly.

"I love you too." she said throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him toward her so she could kiss him. He knew this was going to escalate by the way her hands automatically went for the buttons on his shirt. So be broke away, leaving her confused in his stead.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Locking the door. I don't want company. This isn't going to be some free show." he said speeding over to the door and locking the dead bolt on it. He flashed back to her side and went right back to kissing her passionately.

"Leave the shirt. We don't have much time." he said removing her hands from his shirt and down the his pants. She nodded in agreement and swiftly opened the button and undid the zipper before slipping her hand to grasp his already fully grown length. He groaned as he pulled away from her lips to kiss down her neck to suck on her pulse point. He lifted her onto the counter as he pulled her dress up to rest around her hips. Taking the hint she pushed his pants down slightly to release his pulsing length from its confines. He pulled her black panties off of her, not wanting to tear this pair before sliding into her warmth. Her nails dug into his shoulder blades as he slowly moved in and out of her.

"Oh God. Move faster." she begged.

"The name is Damon darling. I thought you already knew that." he teased. She growled unimpressed at his teasing, but let out a fierce moan as he changed his angle just slightly causing him to hit her g spot on every stroke. The moans, and little curses were falling from her lips at a steady interval as he continued to thrust in and out of her. Needing to feel his mouth on hers, she reconnected their lips as she kissed him hungrily. She could feel her release fast approaching, as she let go and let him take her as high as he could. After a couple more deep thrusts she let go, her walls clamping around his member as she rode out her orgasm. Towards the end of her orgasm he came spilling himself deep inside of her, igniting another smaller orgasm out of Elena. Breathing heavily, he leaned against her for a couple moments, his hand resting on her belly.

"I love you." she breathed breathlessly.

"Good. I love you too." he said as he pulled out of her and readjusted his clothes. When he was finished he helped Elena down off of the counter and she pulled her panties back on and fixed her dress. Before they left the bathroom she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. A kiss so intimate that she didn't even need to use her tongue to make him hot again. Together they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand as they rejoined the party. They saw Caroline and Tyler standing by the punch bowl.

"So its all good now?" Caroline asked.

"It's all good." Damon agreed, as Elena cuddled deeper into his side.

"It took a little longer than it should've…" Caroline said trailing off, raising her eyebrows to Tyler standing beside her.

"It did didn't it?" he acknowledged.

"I will say nothing." Damon said as he took Elena and walked away. As they were walking by a group of students, they started giggling, and Damon had to restrain himself.

"I really don't see why you're giggling." he said trying to restrain himself, as Elena partially hid herself in his embrace. She was obviously still too embarrassed and hurt to confront these girls.

"Oh come on. You seriously don't get it. You "married" the biggest slut in this school. I mean look at her, she pregnant. Only sluts get pregnant in high school." she said.

"I'm going to say this very slowly so you can understand. My wife is not a slut. She is the most beautiful, kind and desirable girl on the planet. I happen to know that you spread the rumor about me sleeping with you, and I want to tell you right now, that that would never happen. I love my wife, and if you want to pass something around, pass that. Because it's the only truth you've spewed out tonight." he said harshly, while keeping a feeble hold on his vampire side which was practically begging to be released.

"Thank you." Elena said softly, reaching up to kiss his cheek softly.

"You're welcome. God when did I become so protective?" he wondered aloud.

"Probably when I became pregnant." she offered.

"No, it was before that. Probably the moment I met you." he decided. She grinned up at him which caused him to smile.

"Can we go sit down? My feet are beginning to hurt." she said.

"Of course." he said steering her towards their table.

Once she was seated he went to get them a drink from the unspiked punch bowl. He had made sure earlier that evening that no one spiked one of the punch bowls so Elena had something to drink while she was there. While he was gone, Elena sat at the table waiting for him to return.

"Well well, what do we have here?" a familiar voice said.

"Would you just go away Jason, I'm not having the best night." she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. So where's hubby?" he asked.

"Getting me a drink. He'll be back in a second so unless you want to be forcefully removed from my company I would suggest you leave." she said.

"This is a public place, he wouldn't hurt me." he said cockily taking a seat beside her.

"Just screw off please." she begged.

Damon heard Jason sit down at the table and he rushed back to the table using as fast of a human speed as he could.

"Just screw off please." he heard Elena ask, and he heard the tension in her voice. He picked up his pace and a couple seconds later he was standing beside the table. He handed Elena her drink and turned to Jason.

"I would suggest you take the offered advice from Elena, and screw off." Damon said menacingly.

"You cant hurt me." he said with a smug look on his face after glancing at the witnesses.

"That's true. But I can make you leave. don't think that I cant." Damon threatened.

"With all these witnesses here?" he asked cockily.

"Just watch me." he said as he grabbed him by his tie and pulled him closer, his eyes dilating as he looked him in the eye.

"You will leave Elena alone. Never speak to her again. You know that she is way too good for you. You will walk away from her right now." he said compelling him. Once he released him, as ordered he smiled and walked away from the table.

"Damon, all the witnesses." Elena said worried.

"I don't care. How about we get out of here." he said stress evident in his voice.

"How are we going to get home?" she wondered.

"I'll borrow Ric's car, he can go home with your mom and dad, when the come pick up Jeremy and Bonnie." he said.

"Okay, I'll wait here." she said. He nodded and went off to find Alaric. To his surprise he willingly handed him his car keys. Damon suspected that had something to do with the amount of punch he had ingested, and Damon was sure it wasn't the alcohol free one either.

After bidding goodbye to Bonnie and Jeremy, and Caroline and Tyler, Damon led her out to Alaric's car. He helped her in and shut the door.

"You probably shouldn't have compelled Jason." Elena said softly.

"I know. I just didn't want to hurt him, and I knew that I would unless he started leaving you alone. It was the only way." he said.

" I know. What's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I don't know. I suspect that sometime tomorrow Liz will appear and tell me that everyone seen what happened. And we only have two plausible options." he mused.

"Which options are those?" she wondered.

"Either I go around and compel every single person in that gym tonight, or we tell the public about vampires." he said.

"Which would be better?" Elena asked

"I can stop hiding if they know, and it's a lot of compulsion I would have to do, in order to make everyone in that gym forget what they seen. So I don't know." he said.

"Is there a chance that they don't know what happened? That they may have only seen it as you threatening him?" she asked hopefully.

"No, the people that were close enough probably heard what I said. And they would've seen my eyes dilate. And most likely those people would have told everyone else in the gym. So basically I'm screwed. And not only me, I've screwed it up for Stefan and Lexi too." he said.

"Stefan and Lexi weren't involved in this. They should be safe." she assured him.

"Yeah, but they wont be. Stefan is incapable of letting me solve my problems on my own. He always has to help me. And Lexi will always protect Stefan." he said.

"Oh. So what are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Wait and see. You never know I guess, maybe a miracle happened and no one saw anything." he said trying to put her as ease.

"But Sheriff Forbes already knows you're a vampire. She probably wont do anything." she said.

"I know. She'll tell me I shouldn't have done what I did, and I'll explain that it was for you, and it was better than killing him. She'll agree, then we'll start the conversation about how we're going to deal with this. As someone got their mind messed with at prom." Damon said bitterly.

"It's okay." Elena said.

"I know. But lets get you inside and into bed. It's been a long night." he said as he pulled into the driveway. She yawned, feeling the night weigh her down.

"It has been a long night. Let's deal with everything else tomorrow." she said. He smiled at her and took her hand leading her into the house. She was right, they would deal with everything else tomorrow


	21. Chapter 21

hope you like it. Let me know what you think. And if you want check out my new story "Feels so right." Thank you for your continuous reading of this story.

PS i own nothing. :(

* * *

><p>As predicted Sheriff Forbes was at the door at 8:30 the next morning, knocking.<p>

"I'm coming." Damon called pulling a shirt on along with his pyjama pants. He vampire sped downstairs and opened the door to find Sheriff Forbes and Jason.

"Damon, can we speak to you?" she asked.

"Come on in." he said stepping aside so they could pass.

"Thank you." she said.

"Do you want anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" he asked politely.

"No thanks Damon." Sheriff Forbes said. Damon nodded and sat down on the chair across from her and Jason.

"What happened just before you and Elena left the school last night Damon?" she asked.

"Liz, this jackass was flirting with my wife and i kind of snapped. I compelled him to stay far away from her." he explained.

"I know. Several students seen you do it. Although in your defence none of them knew what was going on. They all thought you were threatening him." she said.

"That's good then." Damon said.

"Yeah we got lucky. You can go around compelling people Damon." Liz said firmly.

"I know. I just snapped." he said.

"Well that's all i wanted. Thanks for you're cooperation." she said.

"Why did you bring him?" he asked pointing at Jason.

"Because i needed to make sure you only compelled him to stay away from Elena. Not to be afraid of you or anything. He's completely normal." she said. Damon nodded and walked Sheriff Forbes to the door before shutting it behind her. He sighed in relief and went into the parlour to pour himself a drink. It was only quarter to nine but he needed a drink. He sat down on his chair sipping his drink until he heard the shower running upstairs. He knew immediately that there was only one way for him to get of some of the tension he had going on. He put his drink on the coffee table and walked up the stairs into the bedroom. He walked into the en suite bathroom and seen steam billowing out from the shower. His heightened vision allowed him to see into the shower. His beautiful wife was in the shower, and the sight was making him increasingly hard. He leaned against the sink, aware he was acting like a creepy voyeur, but he didn't care. She was his wife, and he could stare whenever he wanted. He watched she lathered shampoo into her hair and rinsed it. He decided that once she was done her hair, he would join her. He thought about the different ways he could take her in the shower, trying to find one that would be comfortable for her in her condition. He could take her from behind, or she could wrap her legs around his waist as he fucked her against the wall of the shower. So many possibilities. Seeing that she finished washing her hair, he quickly undressed and opened the shower door just enough so he could slip inside. She was clearly in her own little world because she didn't notice him slip in behind her. He wrapped his arms around the front of her, his hands cupping her breasts. She jumped when he touched her.

"Oh my God Damon, you scared me." she said clutching her heart.

"I'm sorry. Well not really." he said kissing down her neck to her shoulders.

"Of course you're not. You almost gave me a heart attack." she muttered.

"I could've saved you." he muttered as he continued kissing the path down her neck and over her shoulders.

"How was the meeting with Sheriff Forbes?" she asked.

"We are so not talking about that right now." he said spinning her around to face him, so she could see the incredulous look on his face.

"Sorry. I forgot how insatiable you are." she said.

"How insatiable i am? How about you? You had us going at it in a dressing room in the dress store. And then you mounted me when i was minding my own business reading my book and drinking once we got home that evening." he told her.

"I don't care. These babies inside of me are causing my hormones to go all wonky. Speaking of which if you aren't planning on finishing what you just started, then i will." she said.

"Oh no you don't. I will finish don't you worry." he said fastening his lips back to her skin again. She threw her head back exposing her neck so he could suck on her pulse point. She felt his blunt human teeth graze her flesh and she shivered in response. Wondering idly how it would feel if he was to ever bite her. She knew it was too dangerous right now, because she as pregnant, but wondered someday if we would. Her hands trailed up and down his back while simultaneously trying to push him as close to her as she could. She could feel his erection resting against her stomach, and knew she needed him sooner rather than later.

"Damon, now." she demanded. He pulled his lips away from her neck and smirked at her.

"You are a demanding little thing aren't you?" he asked rhetorically before going back to the spot on her neck that he was insistently trying to mark.

"Damon now." she repeated, feeling the ache between her thighs.

"Don't worry I'll give you what you want in due time." he said.

"Damon, please." she begged. He smiled at the pleading expression on her face.

"Alright baby." he said picking her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her up against the shower wall, positioning his length at her entrance. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he slid inside her in one deep thrust, before moving his lips back to her neck. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he gave her what she wanted.

"Oh." she said as she met each of his thrusts with one of her own. From the way he was still sucking at her neck, she knew she was going to have a mark tomorrow. But she couldn't bring herself to care. Makeup, a scarves existed for something. Her hands trailed through his hair pulling his lips back to meet hers. His lips devoured hers, and she moaned contentedly. If this was how pregnancy was going to be, she couldn't wait to see the next couple months. She didn't like all the excessive weight gain, but she loved how much better the sex seemed to be getting. She could feel her release creeping up, and wanting him to cum along with her, she started whispering the dirtiest things she could think of into his ear. Her actions had the desired reaction, and he spilled deep inside her at the same time she let go around him. He collapsed against her but had the presence of mind to brace himself up on his arms on either side of her head, so as to not crush her. Once he recovered he unwrapped her legs from around him and set her on the floor of the shower, before pulling out of her.

"That was so good." she said reaching up to kiss him.

"No we better finish showering before the water gets cold." he said grabbing her body wash from the shelf and started washing her back.

"You're actions aren't going to get us out of here anytime soon." she told him as he reached around to wash her breasts.

"Sure they will. The water will get cold and that wont be good for either of us." he told her.

"True. But then i would just relocate to the bed." she told him.

"Good plan. Works for me." he said smirking.

"Oh no. We have stuff to accomplish today. I want to go shopping. We need so much stuff for the babies, and i want to start buying some of it." she said.

"Do i have to come? I hate shopping." he whined.

"Yes you do. If i have to carry the babies, you can at least help shop for them." she told him pulling out of his embrace.

"Uh huh. Fine. You know i cant say no to you. Especially when you're naked and wet in the shower with me." he said smirking.

"And you are incorrigible." she told him smiling lightly.

"And you know you love it." he told her. She couldn't deny it, because that would be a lie. She did love it. She kind of loved everything about him, most of all at that point being how well endowed he was. The darkening of her eyes showed Damon where her thoughts had drifted off to.

"Really Elena? Can't you keep your mind off of my gorgeous, wet, naked body for longer than a minute?" he asked.

"No." she agreed.

"Well at least you're honest." he said. She laughed as he rinsed himself off and shut off the water. He reached out and grabbed two plush white towels off the heated towel rack, handing one to Elena. He watched her wrap one just above her breasts. He copied the act by wrapping his around his hips. She walked over to the mirror and wiped some of the steam off of it. Once she could see her reflection, she grabbed her brush and started brushing through her hair.

"Let me." Damon offered taking the brush from her hands. She stood in front of him while he expertly brushed through her hair.

"That feels so good. Are you sure you weren't a hairdresser at some point?" she asked.

"No. That was one career path that i never took part of." he told her.

"Well you should have. You sir have magnificent hands." she said.

"And you already knew that, based on how many times these magnificent hands brought you pleasure." he said. She blushed at his comment.

"Cant you take one comment and not make it sexual?" she asked.

"Can you?" he retorted. She became quiet knowing that he was right. At this point, everything that came out of his mouth, held some sort of sexual connotation for Elena, whether they were intended or not.

Once they were ready, Damon led her out to his car.

"I think we should get a new car." she said as she climbed into his Camaro.

"And get rid of my baby? Hell no." he said caressing the steering wheel of the car.

"I didn't say that. But we do need a car that will fit two car-seats." she said.  
>"And we already have one. You're SUV. It's perfect." he said. She thought about it for a second, before realizing that he was right. He took the long way to the mall, signifying that he really didn't want to go there.<p>

"no what i was thinking?" he asked.

"No, i never know what you're thinking." she said confused by his roundabout way of getting to the mall.

"I was thinking that at some point in town we should build a new house. Let Stefan and Lexi have the boarding house. I know it isn't you're dream house, and i would love to live on the property that my old house was on. We can build you're dream house and i can technically move home. And it's not like he had financial issues, i have over a century of money saved up." he said.

"That's actually an amazing idea." Elena agreed.

"Yeah, and we can develop one whole floor into our bedroom, complete with bathroom and private balcony." he said.

"That would be nice, but a whole floor Damon?" she questioned.

"Fine, maybe not a whole floor. But i want it to be a huge bedroom." he said.

"That works for me." she said.

"Ooh, now i;m excited. I have a new project." he said smiling. She loved the smile that was on his face at the idea of moving back to his old property.

When they finally got to the mall, Elena was relieved. She didn't know how many times Damon could make a "wrong turn" before she snapped.

"Look at that, i finally got us here." he said. She gave him an expression that automatically made him burst out laughing.

"what's with the look Elena?" he asked.

"What do you think? You purposefully "got lost" so you could delay the inevitable." she told him mock glaring at him.

"Fine you figured me out. Let's get this done with." he said throwing his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into the mall.

"If you want, i can ask my mom to take me next time." she said.

"Really? That would be awesome." he said.

"Okay." she agreed. Today they were shopping for the big things like cribs, a stroller, a changing table.

"I think you should let me order a crib from Italy. These are all crap." he said.

"You want to order from Italy?" she asked.

"Yes, i ordered a catalogue for baby furniture from a place in Italy, and the stuff is really beautiful." he admitted.

"Someone is more enthusiastic about baby shopping that he wanted to lead on." Elena said teasingly.

"I just hate shopping. But ordering something is completely different my dear." he corrected her.

"Well whatever it is. It's really turning me on." she whispered.

"Is it now?" he asked.

"It is." she agreed.

"Since technically we don't need anything else today, why don't you take me home and..." she said trailing off when Damon took her hand and rushed them to the door. He didn't even need to say anything, his determination to get her home and into bed, speaking for itself.


	22. Chapter 22

Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Life was beyond perfect. Even things that he never thought would happen, like the babies, was perfect. Gazing down at his sleeping wife, curled up by his side, with her baby bump nestled between them, pressed against his side. He could feel the babies kicking at his wife's stomach; they were always active first thing in the morning. Every time he felt them kick, it was a dream come true, it was a small miracle in itself. Every morning was like this, he would thank whatever entity that was up there, for his life and how it turned out. A year earlier, he wouldn't have thought he would end up like this, but he was so happy that Stefan chose to have that party, and he was relieved that Elena had deemed him suitable to have by her side for the rest of her life. Or for eternity, whichever came first. They hadn't had that discussion yet, because she got pregnant, and its just been crazy since that moment. He knew that he wanted her to join him for eternity, but then they had the twins to consider in all of this. Interrupting his thoughts, he felt Elena stir beside him.<p>

"Morning." she said sleep still coating her voice.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Great. As corny as it sounds i always sleep well when its beside you." she told him.

"Good. Because so do I." he said kissing her lips softly. She sighed and nestled deeper into his arms.

"I don't want to get out of bed. Can we just stay here all day?" she begged into his chest.

"Love to. But cant. We have that barbeque at your parents house today. Since they're your parents, we cant skip it." he said.

"Crap. I forgot about that. What time do we have to be there?" she asked.

"Your mom and dad want us there by 1. Barbeque starts at 3." he said.

"Okay. So we have a little bit of time." she said.

"Not really. That will have to wait until later. You need your rest. Go back to sleep, and I'll wake you in a little while." he told her.

"I'm not tired." she whined, although in reality a little more sleep wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Humour me. We're going to be out all day today. You need to be energized." he said rolling out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she whined.

"Downstairs to make a couple phone calls. There's another vampire on the loose, and I wanted to check in with Liz." he said.

"Another one?" she asked sitting up and pulling the sheet up to cover herself.

"Yeah. But this one is clearly more experienced. He's been able to avoid me." Damon stated.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"A few days. I've been monitoring it. And I also want to call a contractor, so hopefully get an estimate on how much it would cost us to rebuild my old house." he said.

"Okay. Sounds boring, I will go back to sleep now." she said laying back down and rolling onto her side. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling on a pair of black pyjama pants and walking downstairs. He wouldn't admit it to her, but this new threat in town was seriously stressing him out. Usually he could find and destroy the threat before it got out of control, but this one was more experienced. It was able to cover its tracks, which led Damon to believe that it's been around for a long time. Walking into his study, he sat down at the desk and started making his phone calls.

Once he was finished, he decided to go back upstairs and take a shower before waking Elena up. It was almost 11, but he knew she needed her rest. She was pregnant, and he wanted her and the babies as healthy as can be. He knew with all the sex and school, and running around buying stuff for the babies, she was exhausted. As quietly as he could he walked into the en suite bathroom and turned the shower on before stripping out of his pants. He stepped under the warm spray and just stood there for a moment savouring the feeling before grabbing his shampoo off the ledge.

Elena woke up when the shower started running. She glowered for a moment, wishing he had woken her so she could join him. Climbing out of the massive bed, she walked into the bathroom and jumped up on the sink. Clearly he didn't want her to join him, so she decided to just enjoy the view from where she was sitting. She watched as he washed his hair. Somehow he made something as simple as washing his hair look erotic. She could feel herself get hot when he started soaping up his upper body. A dull ache formed between her thighs, she never realized how hot voyeurism could be. She figured it was fair, because she married him, and he watched her shower countless of times. Most of the time he just joined her in there under the guise of it taking less time to shower together. It never quite worked out that way though, and she was always late for whatever it was she was supposed to be doing, mostly school. She rubbed her thighs together trying to push the ache away. She knew it wasn't going to happen though, the only way for the ache to go away was for his long thick length to be plunging into her. She couldn't tell if he knew she was there, but she assumed he knew. He was a vampire after all, and he could hear her coming from a mile away. Once he started stroking his length, she knew he knew she was there. He was just teasing her in a cruel way, and she loved it. All she wanted was for him to come out and take her, although watching him stroke himself was getting her closer and closer to the edge. But most of all she loved cumming around him, so she wanted him to take advantage of the situation and come out. He was just teasing her, as he stroked his length up and down. She hated him for it, but at the same time she loved playing the voyeur and love her husband teasing her like this. It was hot and it was erotic.

He could feel his release creeping up to him, and he wanted to give his peeping Tom of a wife a show. He sped up his movements and started moaning loudly. He knew it was what she wanted, and he could smell her arousal clearly. He could hear her breathing pick up and her heart rate speed up.

"Elena!" he moaned when he pushed himself over the edge and spilled himself all over his hand. By this point Elena was in desperate need for release, and she didn't want to bring herself to release. She didn't have to wait long because moments later the shower turned off and Damon exited wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Elena, what are you doing in here?" he asked mock shocked to see her there.

"You knew damn well that i was there." she said.  
>"This is true. I can smell your arousal from here." he told her seductively.<p>

"I know. So what do you propose you do about that?" she asked.

"Why don't i take that ache away baby." he suggested dropping the towel and his already hard erection sprang out.

"How did you get so hard so fast?" she asked mesmerized by the sheer size of him.

"Well i was thinking about you. That was a good start." he explained.

"Uh huh. Well get that sexy ass over here." she demanded. He grinned at her, he loved it when she was like this. He walked into the cradle of her spread legs and leaned in to kiss her. His erection poking in to her stomach.

"I need you inside me." she begged, and feeling him pressed intimately against her.

"All in good time." he said as he grabbed hold of his erection and started teasing her clit with it. Elena bit her lip to stifle her sounds. If he was going to tease her, she didn't think he deserved to hear the sounds she made in the throes of passion. She needed him now, and she didn't want to cum unless he was inside her.

"Damon, please." she begged hoping that worked.

"All in good time baby." he said as he continued stroking his tip along her slit.

"Damon, please just do it now." she said her begging getting more and more of an edge to it.

"Patience." he said smirking at her. By this time she was getting frustrated.

"Damon, just get your God damn cock inside me right now, before I take care of it myself." she threatened.

"Alright alright. Now need to get angry." he told her, that infuriating smirk still on his face. As she wanted, he slowly slid inside of her. He started moving slowly, and he saw the glower return to her face.

"Now what's wrong? I'm inside of you aren't i?" he asked innocently.

"Start moving Damon, or so help me God you wouldn't get any for the duration of this pregnancy." she threatened.

"I don't think you could hold out that long darling." he said, but he sped up his movements regardless.

"Thank God." she said breathalyze as he started slamming his hips into hers. She couldn't believe that they were fucking on the bathroom counter, but she didn't care. He was bringing her to her release quickly and she was moaning his name constantly. Her moans were spurring him on as he brought them both closer to they respective releases. After just a couple more thrusts they came together as she collapsed into her chest. They never said a word for a couple moments while they recovered from the intensity of their orgasms.

"I think that I need another shower." Damon said as he pulled out of her.

"And i think that i need one too. Shall i join you?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"You know i cant say no to you when you do that." he said turning around and turning the shower on. She grinned at him, and stepped into the shower in front of him. He stepped in behind her and shut the door.

"I want to wash you." Elena said grabbing the soap and the cloth from the ledge. Without waiting for him to speak, she started washing his body. She trailed the soap down his arms and towards his chest, taking her time. She moved at a seductive pace and he could feel himself getting hard. She had an evil glint in her eye as the cloth edged further and further down.

"Elena?" he questioned as she dropped to her knees.

"Yes darling?" she asked peering up at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, loving the image of her kneeling before his already throbbing dick.

"Hmm, you look good enough to eat, i must have a taste." she said.

"Oh God." he moaned at the devilish smirk on her face. She laughed and she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the tip of his cock. Needing more she took his engorged head into her mouth and sucked on it leisurely. She hummed around his cock, resulting in a delicious vibration. Anything he had been planning on saying went down the drain as she worked her oral magic on his cock. He thrust forward and he hit the back of her throat. She placed her hands on his ass to hold him steady. Removing her mouth from him, he groaned unhappily.

"Elena" he warned his voice hoarse. She smiled up at him, before licking a stripe down his length. She cupped his balls in her hand squeezing them slightly. Surprising him, she took his balls in her mouth and sucked on the skin.

"Shit." he moaned. She removed her mouth and went back to his throbbing length as she knew he would cum soon, and she wanted him to cum in her mouth. She took his length in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat before pulling back and repeating the action. Her efforts paid off and he came in her mouth, shooting a hot stream of cum down her throat. She swallowed greedily not letting a single drop spill. Once she was done, she licked her lips and stood up to face him.

"That was delicious." she said. He was leaning against the shower door, completely exhausted.

"That was fantastic." he said.

"Fantastic enough to make me cum?" she asked.

"Fantastic enough to make you cum over and over again." he told her.

"Great. What are you waiting for?" she asked as she braced herself against the shower. He grinned at her before sinking to his knees in front of her. He ran one finger up her slit and felt how wet she was, and he was certain it wasn't from the shower. He kissed each of her thighs before going in for the kill and sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Shit." she said as he went for it.

"I bet i can make you cum in under five minutes" he told her. She didn't respond because he was already back at her clit, sucking rapidly. The unintelligible moans coming from her throat spurred Damon on as he sucked and licked her. She gripped his hair to try and make him stay where he was. She never wanted hm to stop. Ever. She wished she could feel this pleasure all day and all night. As he predicted she came in under five minutes and she swayed slightly on her feet. Damon stood up and steadied her.

"told you." he said smirking at her. She didn't respond, instead she just kissed him.

"But we better hurry. Your parents want us there by one, and it is now 12." he said.

"Crap." she said as she quickly washed her hair. Damon slid out of the shower and dressed while Elena finished up.

Once they were both ready, they left the house and went to her parents house. Elena walked right in and went to find her parents who were in the back yard. She had opted to wear a sun dress because it put her bump on display. Damon's arm was draped casually around her shoulders and they found her parents in the backyard.

"You're here." her mom said rushing over to hug her daughter. Her hand immediately went to the bump feeling for kicks.

"I'll let you know when they're kicking." she told her mom.

"You're getting so big." her mom said of her sizable baby bump.

"I know. I'm going to be huge by the time i give birth." she said.

"I cant wait. Grandchildren. Ooh so excited, now can you guys do me a favour. Damon can you help Grayson with the barbequing, we have lots of people coming." she said. Damon nodded and went over to join his father in law who still wasn't all that fond of him.

"Elena you can help me prepare salads in the kitchen." she said taking her daughters hand and leading her into the kitchen. Elena instantly knew she wasn't going to be spending much time with her husband at this barbeque. She decided it was a good thing, because her parents probably wouldn't appreciate her taking Damon upstairs to her old bedroom, to have her way with him. No matter how intriguing the idea sounded to her.


	23. Chapter 23

hope you like the longer, plot filled chapter. I kind of replaced the smut for some plot in this one. If the plot seems a little out of the blue, dont worry there is a reason for it. You'll find out more probably in the sequel. There is a lemon in here for you at the end, but the rest of the chapter is plot. Hope you enjoy it. and let me know what you think as always. I love hearing it, good or bad. It helps me become a better writer. Thank you for your continued support of this story. I never thought it'd do as well as it has.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>Damon stood at the site of his old house, which was soonish going to be home again. The vampire running amok was seriously stressing him out. It had never taken this long to eradicate a threat before, and now it was even more important to do so. He didn't want any dangerous vampires lurking around his wife and their unborn children. He would die before he let anything happen to them. He frowned at the contractor standing around talking on his cell phone. That wasn't what he was paying him for. This week was turning into the week from hell. If even one thing went right, then that would be awesome. Elena's hormones were driving Damon crazy, she would go from happy and carefree, to sobbing, to downright angry in the matter of seconds. The only time she was easy to be around was when they were having sex. But she was having large difficulties with how her body was changing that she didn't even want that at the moment. She would give in when her needs and Damon's insistence that she was beautiful won over what her hormones were saying. All of that combined led to one very frustrated vampire. And it didn't help he had Liz on his back, urging him to find the vampire and finish the job, and her questioning his ability to do so. The thought angered him, her offering to lend him some officers to help track him. The idea was laughable, how could officers help him track a vampire that obviously didn't want to be found? If he couldn't find it, it was unlikely some human with sub-par senses would ever find it. Stalking over to his contractor, he pulled the cell phone from his ear.<p>

"You are supposed to be building me a house, not talking to some slut about where your next rendezvous is going to be." he snarled.

"Sorry Mr Salvatore, but I didn't know I had to account for all my time to you." he said sarcastically.

"When I am paying you an inordinate amount of money to build me a house, I expect you to get your guys working and build me a house. Your personal life is no matter to me." he said.

"I will take care of my end, you just back off." he said. Damon glared at the guy unimpressed, he was not in the mood for attitude from some insufferable human. He could snap him like a twig without much effort at all. And at this point it wasn't such a stretch to think that it could happen. He could simply blame it on the vampire roaming around Mystic Falls. But then again he would know he did it, and he knew Elena would never approve of it. Elena, was the one thing he thought of when he was going to do something he knew he shouldn't. She was his conscience, Damon wasn't afraid to admit.

Elena was sitting in the living room reading a book and drinking a cup of tea, wondering where Damon was when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked, knowing that everybody else would be either at work or at school. And her mom would call before coming over. So would Jenna. She took another sip of her tea before standing up and waddling over to the door. The progression of her pregnancy had her waddling and she wasn't too fond of it. She stayed home from school that day before she was exhausted, she needed a day to just relax and Damon had agreed with her. It took longer to reach the front door than it normally would, but eventually she opened the door. The man at the door she could honestly say she had never seen before in her life, but yet there was something familiar about him. He had dark hair and blue eyes, but his eyes were hardened evident of a life of anger and hatred.

"Hello, is Damon here?" he asked. His voice was deep and rough and it scared Elena.

"He's not in right now. He'll be home later if you want to come back then." she said wanting the man to leave.

"Well I could come inside and wait with you. He shouldn't be long, should he?" he asked itching for an invitation into the house.

"Uh no. I don't know when he'll be back. It'd be better if you just came back later." she said taking a couple steps back from the door, immediately deducing that this man was a vampire and may be the one that Damon was hunting. She was glad that she was drinking vervain tea at the insistence of Damon. He didn't want to leave her unprotected at all. At least if she was in the house and drinking vervain, and she didn't invite anyone in that she didn't know if they were human, then she was safe. He had given her the house when they married, putting the house in her name had blocked all vampires from entering the residence. She had to invite Damon, Stefan and Lexi inside. But now they were the only vampires allowed inside.

"Are you afraid of me?" the man asked humorously.

"I just want you to leave?" she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Elena. Now please leave." she begged.

"You look just like someone I used to know." he mused.

"I look like Katherine Pierce. Damon told me all about her." she said hoping to push him to leave.

"Damon told you about Katherine. He must really like you." he mused.

"I would hope so. Look if you want to find him, he'll be at the site of the old Salvatore house. You can find him there. But please leave me out of whatever you want him for." she begged.

"Thank you for your help Elena." the man said before smiling at her a smile that was more like a smirk. He turned and walked back down the sidewalk and disappeared from sight. Once he was gone Elena shut the door and dialled Damon's number. He answered on the first ring.

"Everything okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine. A man just stopped by, he asked for you." she said.

"Who was he?" he asked instantly defensive.

"He never told me his name, and I never asked. I just wanted him gone." she said.

"What was he like?" Damon demanded.

"He was pushy, and a vampire. He tried to get me to invite him in, but I refused. Don worry. He had dark hair and hard, cold mean looking blue eyes." she said recalling the mysterious man.

"I'll keep a look out for him." he said.

"I sent him over to you. I don't know if he'll show up or not, but I just desperately wanted to get rid of him. So I told him where you were." she said.

"That's fine. I'll probably be a little later today. I have lots to do." he said.

"Oh. Okay." she said disappointed.

"I have to get going. I love you." he said.

"I love you too. I'll see you when you get home." she said disconnecting the call.

Damon hung up the phone and turned back to survey the empty lot where soon enough his new home would stand. A home that would be a haven for his wife and kids

"Well well Damon Salvatore." a easily recognizable voice appeared coming closer. Damon spun around a deathly glare on his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"What a man cant stop in and say hi to his son?" he asked sarcastically.

"No you cant. You are not a typical father. In fact you've never been a father. So but the hell out of my life." he said forcefully.

"Come on Damon. Are we going to do this again? We do this every decade son, cant we try something new this time?" he asked.

"No, because eventually you'll realize that I'm not going to change my mind." he said.  
>"Just tell me where Stefan is." he demanded.<p>

"No Giuseppe I will not tell you where Stefan is. He wont want to see you either. I know I don't." he said.

"So what will it be this time Damon? Will you try to kill me? Attempt to drive a stake through my heart? You know you cant do it, because we've been vampires for almost the same amount of time." he teased.

"I know that. I cant forget that. It's always been the highlight of my life knowing that you slept with her too." Damon seethed.

"What Katherine? Oh right. I stole the girl right from under you and Stefan. Who would have known she liked older guys too?" Giuseppe said laughing.

"Yes Katherine. You'll be happy to know that Stefan and I have both moved on. We're both happy. You can keep your memories of that bitch. They're all yours." Damon said.

"Oh right. I almost forgot. I met Elena today." he said smiling, looking at the angry expression on his sons face. The expression would have scared Giuseppe if he hadn't known that even if Damon wanted to, he could'nt kill him. Giuseppe on the other hand knew he could kill Damon, and Stefan if it came down to it, he did it once before. He could do it again.

"You leave her alone. You will have nothing to do with her. I will kill you, I swear to God that I will." he seethed.

"She looks just like Katherine. I can see why you keep her around." Giuseppe teased.

"She is nothing like Katherine." Damon seethed.

"And exactly what is she? Did you trap yourself a pregnant human. If that's the case, then I have a whole new respect for you." he joked.

"No I didn't trap myself a pregnant human. She's my wife." he said.

"You're wife?" Giuseppe scoffed.

"Yes my wife. And yes she's pregnant. Elena and I are going to have a family." he said proudly holding that over his father.

"But you're a vampire. Vampires cant procreate." he said shocked.

"That's what I thought too. But it doesn't change the fact that its happening. Or that I wouldn't take it back for the world." he said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." he said slowly.

"No your not. You will never know my kids. Ever." Damon said firmly.

"So your keeping me from Stefan and from my grandchildren. Happen to ever hear that forgiveness is divine?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. Its my job as a father to protect my children from danger. And you are danger. So why don't we cut this meeting short. You leave and never come back this time. Start hunting for Stefan instead of hunting for me to ask where Stefan is, just so you can rub the fact that Stefan is your preferred son." Damon spat.

"Well so you finally caught onto my plan for all these years. I've always wanted you to know that you weren't my preferred son. I hated you Damon and I still hate you." Giuseppe said.

"That's fitting because I hate you too, and I always will. You hate me because I look like her. The woman you never stopped loving, even though technically it was Stefan who killed her. But you never stopped loving him." Damon spat.

"Yes I hated you, because you looked like her. You looked like her so much that it brought back her images to my head. I could never let her go, so I figured that if I was outwardly cruel to you, then you wouldn't want to stay here. I love Stefan, because he was the final thing she gave me. I loved your mom so much, and I still love her. I would give anything to have her back. All I have left is Stefan, he's the only person I love in this whole world. Let me see him." Giuseppe said.

"If you find him, you can see him. I don't care what you do. You've always made me think that I killed her. I didn't. She was weak after giving birth to Stefan, but I went in there after he was born. And I sat on her bed with her and cuddled her. You told me that I killed her. And I don't care anymore. Because I have a wife and I'm going to have children of my own. I can promise you that I will never be like you. And I can vow to you right now, that you will never have a place in my children's lives. You can go now. I hope to never see you again." Damon said as he turned and walked over to where the Camaro was parked. Giuseppe looked on with something that almost resembled remorse on his face. He saw the broken man that laid inside the strong exterior Damon put up, and he knew he was one of the main causes of that.

Damon drove home as quick as he could, although somehow he knew that was a bad idea. He was in a bad mood and he didn't want to snap at his wife. But he instantly knew that she would probe and he would snap. Yell a little bit, then feel sorry immediately after. He walked in the front door and found Elena sitting on the couch with her feet up reading a romance novel.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked looking up to smile at him.

"It sucked." he said bitterly.

"What's wrong?" she asked knowing immediately something else was wrong other than just having a bad day.

"Nothing." he said shortly while walking into the kitchen to get a bag of blood.

"Damon, what's wrong?" she insisted.

"Nothing Elena. I just had a bad day." he said.

"Don't lie to me Damon. I can see in your eyes that something happened today. What happened? You know you can talk to me around anything." she whispered placing a hand on his arm.

"Just leave it alone!" he yelled. She shrank back a couple steps, she never remembered him yelling at her before. Without warning he sped out of the house and was gone. She walked back to the living room and took her spot back on the couch. She picked up her book, but instead of reading it, a few big fat tears rolled down her cheeks. And then a few more fell.

Damon went to the Grill and sat down on a stool. He ordered some scotch, but it didn't satisfy him nearly enough. He ordered another and another but they didn't satisfy him. He saw the hurt and the fear on Elena's face when he yelled at her. He hated how she stepped back from him in fear. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. The second he left the house the anger had left him, but he willed it to stay. He needed it to stay. He felt stronger when he was angry, and he didn't know what he would be feeling if he wasn't angry. Slamming his final glass down he left a few bills on the counter before leaving and making his way home. He knew he needed to talk to her, and he needed to apologize. She was the only one who mattered to him, and he couldn't believe he hurt her. He walked in the front door and heard the sniffles immediately. "Shit." he cursed to himself. He couldn't believe he drove her to cry. Made her cry because he lashed out at her, over something that wasn't her fault at all. He walked into the living room and seen her sitting in the same spot she was in when he got home earlier. The book was open in front of her, but it was obvious she wasn't reading it. There were big fat tears rolling down her cheeks in a steady fashion. Feeling horrible he sat down across from her and took the book out of her hand. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, okay. I had a horrible day. Nothing was going right. The contractor is a complete jackass, I couldn't find the vampire. And then to make matters worse my father shows up." he said tenderly.

"You're father?" she questioned, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Yeah. He changed about the same time Stefan and I did. He slept with Katherine too. It was my father who was hear earlier, and I'm certain it has been my father who has been terrorizing Mystic Falls. I told him to leave me alone, leave you alone and that he would never ever meet our children." he explained.

"I'm sorry Damon. It must have been hard to turn away your father like that." she said.

"Not really. He hasn't been my father since the day he accused me of killing my mother. He has always hated me because I look just like her. The black hair and blue eyes. My mother had the kindest eyes I had ever seen. She died giving birth to Stefan. And while my father hated me, he loved Stefan. Then he shot Stefan and I, making us turn. I'm sure it wasn't Katherine's intention to ever change either of us, but it happened. I haven't seen her since and I don't care to. I told my dad to leave us alone, I told him that I never want to see him again." he said.

"Why did he come back?" she asked.

"He does this every decade or so. He wants to find Stefan. The son he loves, and he likes torturing me with that. He doesn't seem to realize that it stopped bothering me long ago." he said.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I wish I could take away all that pain you've felt." she said.

"You have. Every moment I spend with you, takes away one of those past bad memories of my life. As corny as that sounds." he said.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." she said leaning forward and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have freaked out." he said. She smiled up at him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Upstairs. I have a couple ideas to get rid of the tension that you're carrying around." she said softly. He smiled up at her and stood up, lacing their hands together he let her pull him upstairs. Once inside the bedroom, she shut the door behind them before pushing him towards the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach." she urged him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm going to give you a massage. You had a stressful day and I want to work those knots and kinks out of your back." she said walking into the bathroom and digging through the drawers.

"Aha." she said when she found what she was looking for. She walked back into the bedroom with a bottle of coconut massage oil in her hands.

"Let me guess coconut?" he asked wryly.

"Yes, now take off your shirt." she demanded.

"Yes ma'am. By the way I don't like the idea of smelling like you. Just so you know. Not that I don't love the way you smell." he said.

"I know, but you can shower it off tomorrow." she told him.

"Fine." he said pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it into the hamper across the room. She looked impressed at him.

"You learnt to use a hamper. Good boy." she said clapping her hands together. He glared at her before resting back down on the bed. She walked over to him and climbed onto the big bed straddling his hips. He rested his head on his arms as she started kneading the muscles in his back. He was a vampire, so a massage wasn't strictly necessary but he couldn't deny that it felt good. It felt heavenly actually. Maybe it was just that she was so close to him, he wasn't sure. After a few minutes of her massaging the tight muscles in his back, he flipped them over.  
>"Damon." she squealed in surprise.<p>

"Not that that wasn't great, but I know something else that would ease me of so much more tension." he told her. Her baby bump kept him from getting close enough to her so he moved off of her and stood up. He could see by the darkened shade of her eyes that they were on the exact same page. She stood up on the opposite side of the bed and stripped off her clothes before walking around to his side of the bed and unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. She slid her hand inside the black pants and gripped him before squeezing slightly.

"I never got to undress you, but you get to undress me?" he questioned.

"Uh huh." she answered smiling brightly up at him. He smiled back at her and enjoyed her ministrations. Shoving both her hands in his pants, she brought his pants down his lean legs until they were low enough for him to kick off. She repeated the same actions with his black boxer briefs. He kicked them off to, before climbing up on the bed and laying on his back up against the headboard. She crawled up after him and sat with her core touching his ankles intimately. He looked at her through hooded eyes as he anticipated her next move. Before he could ask her to do something, she reached out and licked a stripe down his length. He let loose a cry like he'd been burned but she knew it was out of pleasure. She engulfed his swollen head in her mouth and sucked on him. She needed to make him feel good after the day he had. It was front and centre on her mind, she wanted him to forget everything that happened today, and judging by the look on his face, she was doing a good job of that. Taking as much of him as she could in her mouth she used her hands to jerk off the rest of him. The whole package brought Damon closer and closer to the edge.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum and I'm really much rather cum inside you." he said. She didn't feel the need to point out that regardless he was going to cum inside her, because she felt the same way he did. She released him from her mouth to climb up his body. She held herself over his throbbing erection before sinking down on him. They moaned in unison, and he knew it wasn't going to take long for him to cum. He was so close already. He reached up and rubbed her clit at a pace that had her close quite quickly. She couldn't believe he could bring her to near climax so quickly. She rode him expertly, loving how he hit every spot inside her that made her call out in passion. It didn't take them long to reach completion, and she collapsed against his chest as she came down. He spilled himself deep inside her and held to tightly to his chest. She moved over to the side, to a position that was more comfortable for her, and fell asleep almost instantly. Damon closed his eyes and sighed in relief. The day from hell was finally over and he could get some rest with the woman he loved.


	24. Chapter 24

I kinda liked how this turned out. I hope you like it too. This story only has a few chapters left before the sequel. I have the last chapter written. Sorry if it seems to move a little quick, and jumps around a lot. And I'm sorry to all you smut lovers for the tiny little lemon in here. Hopefully the smut will return next chapter, with a little less plot and more smut. This chapter is mostly just a filler with a couple important conversations. Conversations that needed to happen. Hope you enjoy it. As always let me know what you think. Reviews make me update so much quicker. Thank you for keeping up with the story.

PS i dont own the characters of the vampire diaries. I only take them out to play every once in a while. ;)

* * *

><p>"Damon Salvatore, we need to talk." Elena said waddling into the living room where her husband was sitting reading a book and drinking a glass of whiskey.<p>

"What did I do?" he asked, wondering what silly, stupid thing she was accusing him of this time. Stupid hormones, he thought to himself.

"Nothing, except avoid this conversation for the past week. We need to have it, and we're going to have it." she told him firmly.

"I haven't been avoiding it, I've just been busy." he told her.

"That's what you say anyways. I think you're avoiding it." she told him.

"Right. Well then take a seat and we shall discuss this matter of yours." he said gesturing for her to sit down. She obliged and pulled her feet up to rest across his lap. He started rubbing her feet as she thought of a way to start the conversation.

" I want you to turn me when the babies are born." she said just going for it.  
>"And I think we should name the kids Damon Jr, and Elena Jr." he said not nearly ready to have that conversation.<p>

"Damon Salvatore, you did it again." she yelled.

"I know. And I thought I might be able to discuss this objectively, but I'm not ready yet." he said honestly.

"Damon, we need to talk about this. In about 3 months we'll have our twins, and I want to be fully prepared." she told him.

"And knowing whether or not your turning into a vampire is not part of that preparation. Baby names, a readying the nursery are things that need to be prepared." he told her.

"So is my transformation. It's important to our future." she argued.

"We'll discuss that when you're no longer pregnant with my children." he said.

"What is the difference in when we talk about it?" she asked frustrated.

"I will not discuss killing you, when you're still carrying our babies. That is just so wrong." he told her getting angry at her nonchalance about the whole situation.

"If you wont do it, then I'm sure I could find a vampire who would." she said.

"You are being unreasonable." he said wondering when the open conversation turned into an argument.

"No I'm not. You wont change me, and I want to change. It should be my choice. I'll give birth, then you can give me your blood. Then you can kill me. There. Done." she said.

"Yes you are. I will not kill you. Not right after the twins are born." he said.

"Maybe not right after but a few days after." she said.

"No. I will not end your life for you." he told her trying to put an end to the discussion.  
>"Like I said, I'm sure I could find a vampire who would do it." she said stubbornly.<p>

"You wouldn't. And I would kill Stefan and Lexi for doing it." he told her seriously.

"Dammit Damon. You're so stubborn. It's my life." she said yanking her feet from his lap and standing up.

"It is your life, but that life needs to be a good mother to our children. What kind of mother can you be when your going through the blood lust and we have two perfectly human babies?" he demanded.

"I would never hurt them. And besides if I tried, you would atop me." she told him.

"You're missing the point here. There is no way in hell I am going to change you when our kids are still infants. Are you really that eager to put our family in danger?" he demanded.

"You don't understand." she yelled before stalking upstairs. Damon groaned loudly before getting up and refilling his glass of whiskey before shooting it down and refilling it again. He hated these hormones, they really needed to have this conversation when she wasn't pregnant. Then they were both be more reasonable and it most likely wouldn't turn into a fight. He could hear her pacing the floor of their bedroom angrily. He knew she was apt to be angry for quite a while, it was why he had been avoiding the conversation for the past week. Deciding he would give her some time to cool down he grabbed his keys and left the house shutting the door behind him.

Once she heard the door shut she stopped pacing. She hated how stubborn he was being. Didn't he want her with him for eternity? She didn't understand his reserves, she would never hurt her children. She would kill herself before she would ever hurt them. She thought that maybe while he was gone her anger would decrease, but it didn't. Somehow when he did venture home a little while later she was even angrier than she was before. He walked upstairs to their bedroom and opened the door when he seen her throwing random items into a suitcase.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.  
>"I'm leaving you." she answered calmly.<p>

"Uh huh. Not happening. You're the one who wanted to have that talk again." he told her pulling the items she just put in the suitcase out and put them on the bed.

"Stop that Damon." she demanded as she put them back in the case.

"No. You are not leaving. You're just pissed because you know I'm right." he said.

"You are not right. It's my life Damon. My choice and I want to turn." she said.  
>"These damn hormones of yours are starting to really piss me off Elena." he warned her.<br>"Well I cant control them." she replied indignantly.

"How about we just agree to disagree? How about we discuss this when the babies are born and I promise you right now that I will change you. The timing will just have to be discussed." he offered. She thought about his offer for a minute before pulling the rest of the clothes out of the suitcase.  
>"Alright. But you have to promise to have this conversation when they're here." she told him.<p>

"Done. But now if we're done fighting, I would love to get to the makeup sex." he told her running a hand up her arm.

"I thought you'd never suggest that." she said grinning at him. Out of all her hormones these were his favourites. The ones that made it hard to keep her hands off of him. She molded her body to his as far as she could with her baby belly in the way.

"Damn belly I cant touch you as well anymore." she complained.

"Well think of it this way. You get to be in charge for the duration of your pregnancy." he told her.

"Ooh yay, I get to be on top." she said excitedly.

"You do." he told her smiling.

"Good, now undress. I need you inside me." she told him. He pushed the suitcase onto the floor before tapping into his vampire speed and pulling his clothes off his body before helping her get rid of hers. He climbed onto the bed and laid down against the pillows. She climbed up behind him and straddled his legs, using her hands to make Damon harder. Her hands rubbed up and down his shaft, she gathered the little bead of pre-cum and used it as lubrication for her movements. He bit his lip in anticipation of what was to come. Once he was hard as a rock, she crawled up his body and raised herself up over his erection. With no warning, she plunged down having him fill her to the hilt. She started moving over him as he gripped her hips guiding her movements. Her hands were braced against his chest as she rode him fast and furiously. The moans and passionate calls of each others names filled the air. She loved this part of fighting with him, the makeup sex was always worth it she thought. Her orgasm hit her unexpectedly as she came around his cock. Hers signalled his and he spilled himself deep inside her.

"That was incredible." he said as he laid sated below her.

"It kinda was." she answered rolling onto the side and finding herself wrapped up in his arms.

"So now where were we?" he asked.

"We were discussing baby names." she said.

"Right. So how do you feel about Damon Jr and Elena Jr?" he asked.

"No chance in hell will our kids be named after us." she told him seriously.

"Fine fine. What do you have genius?" he asked.

"I was thinking Aiden for a boy, its kind of mysterious like his father. And Aurora for a girl." she said.

"You've given this a lot of thought." he stated.

"A fair amount. So do you like them?" she asked.

"I do. Aiden and Aurora. Where are we on middle names?" he asked.

"I'll let you do the honour for those." she told him.

"Okay. Aiden James, and Aurora Charlotte." he suggested.

"Beautiful Where did the names come from?" she asked.

"James, I just thought sounded good and its your fathers middle name. But Charlotte was my mothers name, and your mothers middle name. It was the perfect choice." he said.

"Perfect." she said leaning up and kissing him.

"You still feel a little tense" he noted as he ran his hand up her bare back.

"I'm still a little mad. I still want to have this conversation now." she told him.

"And I still refuse. Are we going to have this fight again?" he asked stiffening beside her.

"No. I promise I will wait until the babies are born. Then we will fight about it again. It doesn't mean I have to be happy about it though." she said.

"Good." he said kissing her temple. She curled up into his side and laid her head on his chest. She may be mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him to death. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit until the shrill ringing of the phone started ringing.

"Damn phone." she pouted as Damon reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Damon. Is Elena available?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, she's right here." he said handing the phone to Elena. Damon mouthed "your mom" to her before handing her the phone.

"Hi mom." Elena said into the phone.

"You're late." she said.

"Oh crap. Sorry mom. I forgot we were doing that today." Elena said.

"Its okay. Hurry up and we can still go." she said.

"I'll be there in around an hour or so." Elena said before hanging up.

"And where are you going?" Damon asked.

"I was going to spend the afternoon with my mom. Go out for lunch and do some shopping." she told him.

"That's a good idea. Let someone else deal with your obnoxious hormones for a while." he said getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants.

"Obnoxious hormones?" she questioned before getting out of the bed and tying her robe around her frame.

"Yes." he said walking into the bathroom.

"Jackass." she muttered following him into the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom she shoved him out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Showering. Alone." she answered.

"Alone? Why the hell would you want to do something like that?" he asked.

"Because I don't like you. You're an ass." she answered.

"Alright fine. I'm an ass." he said letting her shove him out of the bathroom.

"And because I don't have time to shower with you. I have to be at my parents house in an hour." she told him.

"Ah now that excuse actually makes sense. I'll wait downstairs, so I'm away from the temptation of a wet and soapy Elena Salvatore." he said. She giggled at his comment and watched him leave the room before starting up the shower. Without Damon in the shower with her it took half the time it usually would to get ready. No matter how innocent he promised to be in the shower it always ended up taking way too long. She blow dried and straightened her hair and applied her makeup before leaving the room. She dressed in a summer dress that flowed over her bump. She was glad that empire waists were still in style and she could mostly forgo maternity styles. Sliding a pair of ballet flats onto her feet she walked down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." Damon said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you." she said leaning into his embrace. She hated how she could be mad at him but the second he had his arms around her, or was merely touching her, all the anger would disappear.

"I'm still mad at you." she said trying to convince herself as much as him.

"Fine. Be mad." he said kissing her neck. She sighed before pulling out of his embrace.

"I have to get going. I only have a few minutes to get to my parents house." she said reaching up and kissing him.

"Have fun." he said returning her kiss.

The drive over to her parents house took just over 10 minutes and she was pleased to see that she was a few minutes early. It didn't change the fact that she was almost two hours late technically, but she was pleased regardless. She found it odd that while she was in Damon's presence her anger was all but gone, but now that she wasn't with him she was mad again. She walked into the house and set out on finding her mom and dad. They were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"You made it. What were you doing that made you so late?" her mom asked standing up to grab her purse.

"Uh..." Elena tried to find an excuse. The blush on her face gave her away and her mom raised her eyebrows.

"You ditched me to have sex with your husband?" she asked her eyebrows almost raised to her hairline.

"Um, we were fighting." she answered hoping that explained everything.

"Ah, it all makes sense now. Makeup sex." she said.  
>"Can we please not talk about that?" her dad demanded standing up and walking over to Elena. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.<p>

"How are you honey?" he asked.

"Good. I feel good. Except for the hormones that constantly have me saying cruel things to my husband, and making fights happen out of spirited discussions." she answered.

"That part doesn't last forever." he told her.

"Ready to go?" her mom asked keys and purse in hand.

"Yeah, lets go." she said.

"Have fun." her dad called after them. They took her moms car and made their first stop the Grill for lunch. They had a good mother-daughter talk while eating there lunch.

"So what were you and Damon fighting about?" her mom asked.

"I'm so mad at him."she said.

"Why?" her mom repeated.

"You know about the whole vampire thing right." she asked. When her mom nodded Elena continued on, " I want to change and live my life as a vampire for all of eternity with him by my side. But he wont let me change until the babies are a little bit older. He doesn't want me to put them in danger." she said.

"And you're mad at him for worrying about your kids?" her mom asked confused.

"When you say it like that it sounds so wrong." Elena said.

"But that's how it is?" her mom asked.

"I guess so. I just wish he'd let me do this my way." Elena said.  
>"He's your husband. And I'm sure that when he tells you to wait and think about it, he means it. And he probably has a good reason for suggesting that. Maybe you should assume that he knows what he's talking about. Do you maybe think that this life, as a vampire, isn't how he would have chosen his life to be? And maybe he doesn't want that for you?" Miranda suggested.<p>

"Then why didn't he say that?" Elena asked not convinced.

"Maybe you didn't give him a chance. I know you my dear, and I know that when you get defensive its hard to talk to you. Maybe he got defensive too." her mom suggested.

"Maybe." Elena allowed.

"You should ask him when you get home tonight. You just need to talk it over." her mom suggested.

"Oh a happier note, we named them today." she said changing the subject. Her moms eyes lit up at the news.

"What did you choose?" she asked.

"Aiden James and Aurora Charlotte." she answered.

"Mine and your dads middle names." she noted.

"Yes. And Charlotte was Damon's moms name." Elena said.

"Beautiful names." her mom said happily. Elena saw the tears threatening to fall from her moms eyes and knew that they were tears of joy.

"Are we done here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's go shopping." her mom said leaving some money on the table for the bill and leaving the Grill with Elena. The rest of the day went by even better and when they were done shopping they drove back to the house so Elena could pick up her car.

"Thanks for today mom." Elena said hugging her.

"Anytime. Just give me a call and we'll do this again. You know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything." she said returning her daughters hug. When they broke apart they loaded Elena's purchases into the back of the car and Elena climbed in the drivers seat.

"Talk to Damon?" her mm instructed. Elena nodded and started the car, and drove back home.

Damon heard her car pull into the garage just as he put the finishing touches on dinner.

"Perfect timing." he said applauding his timing.

"Damon?" she called when she entered the house carrying a couple bags.  
>"In the kitchen." he called. She followed the sound of his voice and see him setting the table.<p>

"Did you have a good afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah. It was perfect. What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Spaghetti and meat sauce." he said taking the bags from her arms and setting them down. She sat down at the table and started eating.

"Do you have anything else to bring in?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'll help you get it after we eat." she said.

"I can go grab it right now." he said vampire speeding out of the house and bringing her bags into the house. Around a minute later he was sitting in front of her eating his spaghetti.

"We need to talk." she said her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Can it wait until you don't have food in your mouth?" he asked. She nodded and swallowed before looking at him.

"I talked to my mom about our fight and she had some insight." she said.

"And what would that be?" he asked not wanting to fight about it.

"She told me that I was being unfair, and that I wasn't seeing your side of it. She thinks that it may be a deeper issue than you just not wanting me to change so soon. Is it?" she asked.

"I just wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Especially not someone I love. The blood lust. The hunger. The desire to rip out someones throat while talking to them. I didn't want this life for myself but I got it anyways. I don't want you to take this life unless your 100% sure its what you want. Because there's no going back. And I don't want to to want to change for me. There is nothing I want more than to spend an eternity with you by my side, but that's so selfish. I don't want to be selfish with you." he told her.

"I know that Damon. But I know myself, and I know that I want to change. But for you I will give it some thought. And time. I'll wait and I wont mention it again until after the babies are born." she said.

"If you have any questions, ask. If there is one thing I can help with its this." he said.

"Thank you." she said. He reached across the table and laced his hand through hers. They ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the companionship and silence. Once they were done eating Damon did the dishes quickly while Elena leaned against the counter watching him. She found out early on that Damon didn't need help when it came to cleaning the kitchen, all the dishes were clean in under five minutes.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah. I feel much better now." she answered. He nodded and took her hand.  
>"Now do you want to watch a movie or just go to bed?" he asked.<p>

"I'm kinda tired." she admitted.

"Bed it is. You've had a busy day." he said. She reached up and kissed him before walking up the stairs towards their bedroom.

The next morning Elena reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She didn't know why she didn't just quit school and go for her GED. She told herself that it was because graduation was in a few weeks and it wouldn't make any sense to quit now. She could smell the breakfast cooking downstairs so she quickly showered and got ready. Pulling on a pair of jeans that she bought yesterday and a t shirt, she walked downstairs. The outfit really highlighted her pregnancy, she figured that since she wasn't hiding it anymore, she should embrace it. When Damon saw her his eyes bugged out.

"You're really serious about embracing the pregnancy huh?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm a proud mother to be." she said kissing him quickly.

"Breakfast is served my dear." he said putting a plate of waffles covered in whipped cream and strawberries in front of her.

"Yum." she said licking her lips. He smiled at her and drank his cup of coffee as she dug into her breakfast. A little while later she was driving herself to school. She joined Caroline and Tyler, Bonnie and Jeremy and Stefan at the table.

"Well well look who finally decided to come back to school." Stefan said smiling at his sister in law.

"yeah. I was just so exhausted for a while there. And then Damon's father showed up." she said watching Stefan's expression as she said that. As predicted Stefan froze and stared at Elena.

"He did?" he asked.

"Yeah. But Damon sent him away." she said. Stefan nodded and knew they were going to have to talk about this when Elena's human friends weren't around.

"Love the outfit Elena. You've never looked more pregnant." Caroline said of her t shirt and jeans combo.

"That was my intention. I wanted to look pregnant because I am embracing it." she said.

"That's good. You look amazing." Caroline said. Everyone else at the table agreed with her and when the bell rang Stefan walked with Elena.

"What do you mean Giuseppe showed up?" he asked quietly.

"He keeps popping up and torturing Damon every decade or so. He's always searching for you, but he does it in a way that makes it evident to Damon that you're his preferred son." she said.

"Ass. How did Damon take it?" he asked.

"He told me he stopped caring what Giuseppe thought of him a long time ago. He told him that if he wanted to find you, he could just search for you instead, because Damon wasn't going to tell him where you were." she said.

"Is he gone now?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that Damon said he was shocked to find out that Damon married me and we're having a family." she said.

"He would be. He never wanted Damon to be happy. He openly preferred me, he slept with Katherine; which was a dig at both of us. Did Damon tell you why Giuseppe hated him?" he asked.

"Yeah, because he looked just like Charlotte." Elena said.

"Yeah. Damon never got over it." Stefan said.

"I know." Elena agreed as they walked into their class. Elena sat down in her desk as her math teacher stared at her.

"Elena, must you show that thing off. It's disgusting to see on a high school girl." he said glaring at her prominent bump.

"What about a married high school girl?" she asked.

"Regardless. I don't want to see that." he said. Elena sighed and took her seat beside Stefan who was mildly glaring at the teacher.

"Mr Moline, why exactly is Elena's pregnancy disgusting?" he asked.

"Mr Salvatore, if you must know its because she's an 18 year old girl who had so much potential before marrying and getting impregnated." he said.

"The way I see it, Elena still had the same amount of potential. My brother will make it easy for her to get whatever she wants out of life, even if it involves him being a stay at home parent while Elena goes to college." he said. The teacher scoffed and turned to the blackboard intent on ignoring Stefan's comment. Elena mouthed "thank you" to Stefan. He smiled assuredly back at her before enduring the rest of class in silence. Elena wished that people would just accept that she was pregnant. She was sick of the looks and stares, and she knew she was facilitating them, but knew there was no point in trying to hide it either. It was frustrating to say the least, she was just relieved that she had good friends and an amazing husband to help her through it.

Damon was sitting at home reading, enjoying the quiet when the doorbell rang. He sighed audibly, so much for a quiet day to himself. He opened the door and his diplomatic expression immediately turned into one of black hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"We need to talk." Giuseppe said.

"We already said everything that needed to be said." he said.

"Not quite. Now why don't you either invite me in or step outside so we can settle this." he said.

"Cant invite you in. Sorry. The wife isn't here and she's the only one with that ability." he said snarkily

" I know that. She absolutely refused to let me in." he said.

"She's smart that way. All the vampires that should be allowed in, are already allowed in." Damon said.

"Step outside Damon. I'm your father and you have to speak to me." he said.

"Go to hell. I don't want to kill you so just leave. Now." he said.

"You cant kill me." Giuseppe said.

"Wanna bet?" Damon asked.

"If it'll make you come out, then sure." he said. He knew he had to think of something quickly, because Elena was due to be home any minute. He couldn't have Giuseppe outside with her. That just wouldn't do. Nothing ever worked out for him as Elena's car pulled up the driveway.

"Well well." Giuseppe said as he disappeared. Damon rushed out of the house, he was happy to see Stefan hop out of the car with Elena. But he didn't expect Elena's voice to call out.

"Damon look out." she said. He turned to see Giuseppe with a tree branch and didn't have time to stop him from plunging it into his stomach. He collapsed to the ground and Stefan flew forward and slammed Giuseppe into a tree and Elena rushed forward to kneel by Damon.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked.

"You cant kill me son. You will never be able to kill me. And you cant beat me. If I want you to be miserable for the rest of your existence you will be." Giuseppe shouted from where he was held against the tree by his preferred son. Stefan glared at him at the same time Elena did.

"You don't see it, do you? I am happy Giuseppe. You lost that battle the night Stefan threw his party. A party I thought was stupid at the time." he said smiling at his concerned wife.

"Are you okay Damon?" she asked glancing worriedly at the branch protruding from his stomach.

"Just pull the branch out, and I will be fine." he said. Giuseppe knew he could break Stefan's hold, but he didn't want to. He was happy being in his presence again. And he was intrigued at watching the human girl tend to his other vampire son. He had to admit, that Damon did look happy. Elena pulled the branch out of Damon's stomach and he winced at the pain.

"Fuck." he said.

"Will it heal now?" she asked worried.

"Yeah. It would heal faster if I had some blood." he said.

"You can take mine." she offered. Giuseppe raised his eyebrows at the human girl as she offered his son her blood to heal him.

"No, I cant take your blood. Not now. You're pregnant. Run into the house and grab me a blood bag." he said. She nodded and stood up before rushing into the house.

"She offered you her blood, but yet you didn't take it. What kind of vampire does that make you?" Giuseppe asked.

"One that would never take blood from his kids." he said as he struggled to sit up. A couple minutes later Elena returned with a bag of blood for Damon. He tore into he bag and drank it greedily. Elena watched before her eyes as the gaping hole healed itself. Once he was finished she threw herself in his arms and kissed every available piece of skin she could reach. He wrapped his arms around her constantly expanding frame and pulled her face away from his. He wanted to kiss her lips. He pressed his lips tenderly to hers and Stefan looked away as Giuseppe looked intrigued.

"The vampire fell in love with the human." he stated.

"yeah and to further the fairy tale. The vampire managed to do the impossible and fathered children with the human, something you could never do. Giuseppe I can promise you right now, that you will never ever meet my kids." he said.

"What are they? Boys? Girls?" he asked curiously.

"A boy and a girl. Stefan you can let him go." he said. Stefan obliged and took a few steps back towards Damon and Elena. He took a precautionary stance in front of Elena, not willing to let him get anywhere near his niece and nephew.

"So you are choosing Damon over me?" Giuseppe asked Stefan.

"Damon never killed me, and stole who I thought to be my soul mate." he said.

"Keep in mind Damon had her too." Giuseppe said.

"I know, but like I said, Damon never killed me. And it took a while but I realized that Katherine wasn't my soul mate. Lexi is." he said.

"Right. I'm happy you moved on Stefan. But don't forget that he killed your mother." he said.

"He didn't. I killed our mother. She was weak after giving birth to me, and all Damon did was go and speak to her and hold her while she suffered. Something you didn't do." he said. Giuseppe looked wounded, and he rushed off. Once they were sure he was gone, they all turned around and walked into the house.

"So a niece and a nephew huh?" Stefan asked as they went to sit in the living room.

"Yeah, Aiden James and Aurora Charlotte." Elena said.

"You named her after our mother." he said in awe.

"Yeah, and my mother. Her middle name is Charlotte. My dads middle name is James." she said.

"Those are going to be the most loved kids in the world." Stefan said.


	25. Chapter 25

"Ugh, I'm massive. I cant believe I'm graduating looking like this." she told Damon the day before graduation.

"You look beautiful." he told her not looking up from the book in his hands.

"Thanks but honestly, I'm as big as a house." she said.

"Only for a couple more weeks. In about three weeks we're gonna have a family." he said patting her belly.

"I know. I'm excited and terrifying at the same time. I dont know which emotion is more dominant." she said.

"Dont be afraid. It'll all work out in the end." he assured her.

"You're just full of reassuring catch phrases at the moment arent you?" she asked.

"Anything to help." he told her. Elena couldnt believe how amazing he was being throughout the last little while of her pregnancy. She knew he wanted her, but he hadnt pushed her. They hadnt had sex in a few days because it was getting to be really uncomfortable in any position.

"So what's the plan today? Its Friday but the seniors dont have school. So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Honestly?" she asked turning sideways so she could see herself in the mirror.

"Yeah." he answered.

"I want relax in bed with my sexy husband and enjoy some really really yummy Ben and Jerry's." she said.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go buy some ice cream and you climb into bed and get comfy." he told her. She grinned and slid into bed and nestled into her pillows. After declining Bonnie and Caroline's invites to do manicures and pedicures she shut her phone off and got comfortable.

Damon went to the grocery store and picked up a couple varieties of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. He seen Elena's mom and dad doing their grocery shopping while he was heading to the cashier.

"Elena needing ice cream." Miranda stated pointing at the pile of ice cream in Damon's arms.

"Yeah, she wants to relax in bed today with Ben and Jerry here. She's been really tired lately." he said.

"Well as she should be. She's carrying twins and they're going to come out in a matter of a couple weeks." Miranda said.

"She's trying to accumulate as much energy as she can for tomorrow. She wants to enjoy her graduation. She just wishes she wasnt hugely pregnant for it." he said.

"Of course she doesnt. No one wants to be pregnant at one of the most important days of their life. I must say she went about her life in a completely different direction than I ever thought she would." Miranda mused.

"How so?" he asked.

"She got married to a vampire I might add, got pregnant and then graduated. She went about it all wrong." Miranda said.

"Yeah I suppose she did." he said smiling at the older couple. He genuinely liked Elena's parents, especially her mom. He knew she helped Elena through their fight the other day, he liked her dad too, it was just that they were both overly defensive around each other. It was no secret that Grayson hated Damon because he was a vampire.

"But I better get going. I have a very pregnant and hormonal wife waiting for me at home, and she wants her ice cream." he said.

"Oh yes. Why dont you two come over for dinner tonight? Grayson is barbequeing, havent had a family dinner in quite a while. Jenna and Alaric are coming over too." Miranda said hopefully.

"We'll be there. It might take a little convincing Elena on my part. She's intent on not leaving the house until she has the babies. She even toyed with the idea of skipping graduation." he said.

"Well tell her that her mom says she has to come over. Spend some time with her family." Miranda said firmly.

"Alright, I'll give that a shot. I'll see you guys probably tonight." he said walking to the cashier to pay for Elena's ice cream.

"Did you have to invite them?" Grayson asked.

"Invite them? Or invite Damon?" Miranda inquired knowing quite well her husbands feelings for Damon.

"You already know the answer to that." Grayson said.

"Well get used to it. Damon is your son in law and the father of your grandchildren. He's going to be around for a long time." Miranda said firmly.

"Why couldnt Elena fall in love with a doctor or a lawyer, or Matt Donavon? Why did she have to fall in love with a 100 year plus vampire?" Grayson asked.

"You know our daughter. There was no passion in her relationship with Matt. She fell for Damon because he completes her. She followed her heart and this is where it took her. You dont choose who you love, that person finds you." Miranda said.

"Damn her and following her heart." he said.

"Do you want her to be happy? Do you wish the best for her?" Miranda asked.

"Of course." he said without hesitatation.

"Damon makes her happy. And Damon is the best for her. She'll never want for anything." Miranda said. Grayson sighed and nodded his head, not fully accepting the situation but not wanting to argue about it anymore.

Damon got home and heard noises coming from the kitchen. Curiously he walked in there and seen the fridge door sitting open and the sound of food being consumed. He walked around and leaned on the island counter and almost laughed. His wife was sitting on the floor cross-legged and eating everything her hands touched. She hadnt noticed his appearance yet and was too focused on curbing her cravings.

"Elena?" he singsonged.

"Holy crap Damon. You scared me." she said clutching her heart.

"What are you doing?" he asked placing the ice cream on the counter.

"You were taking too long so I decided to see if there was something else that satisfied my cravings." she said scowling at him.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No but pickles covered in whipped cream got pretty close. It wasnt as good as ice cream though." she admitted.

"That sounds disgusting. You dont even like pickles." he said disgusted.

"I dont even know why, they are so good. Especially covered in whipped cream. By the way where were you?" she asked remembering that she was mad at him.

"Talking with your mom and dad. We're going to their house today for supper. Your mom said you dont have a choice. Jenna and Ric are going too." he said.

"Ok. Now you have to help me up, because I dont think I can get up." she said holding out her hand. He took her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. She glanced at the three kinds of ice cream that he had brought home for her.

"Hmmm, I think I want the brownie cheesecake one, but can you chop up some pickles and put them in? And put a giant dollop of whipped cream on too?" she asked hopefully, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes.

"That sounds disgusting but sure. You go on upstairs and I'll bring it up to you." he said gently shoving her out of the kitchen. She grinned at him and reached up to kiss him before waddling up the stairs. He smiled back at her before pulling the half eaten jar of pickles out of the fridge and dicing some up. Once he was finished he looked at the horrifying concoction and grimaced. He would never understand why pregnant women thought something like this was appetizing. He carried the bowl upstairs and took it into the bedroom. He seen her laying in bed and the radiant smile light up her face. He knew it was because of the concoction he carried in his hands not because of him. It was a sad day when a mans wife enjoyed the company of a bowl of ice cream, whipped cream and pickles more than his. He walked over to her side and she reached for the bowl. He pulled it out of her reach.

"Damn it Damon, give me the bowl." she snarled. The happy and radiant Elena was gone in an instant and she had a look of dark fury on her face as he withheld the bowl of ice cream from her.

"Uh uh. Dont I get a thank you Damon. Or even a thank you kiss." he teased.

"Give me the bowl or I'll stake you in your sleep." she threatened. He leaned closer to her but kept the bowl out of reach.

"All you have to do is say "thank you Damon, for my disguusting concoction."" he told her.

"Fine. Thank you Damon for this delicious mixture." she said her voice oozing fake sincerity.

"Fine. Its a start." he said handing her the bowl and kissing her forehead. He seen the happy Elena appear again as she dug into her bowl.

"Mmmm. Want a taste?" she said offering him a spoonful. He grimaced and shook his head.

"Come on. Its delicious. You have to try." she said.

"Fine." he said opening his mouth to let the spoon pass through his lips. His face comically changed into a look of pure disgust as he chewed the pickles. Elena watched him with a look of humour of her face. She had never seen him look like that before.

"That was by far the most disgusting thing I've ever eaten in my life." he said washing it down with a drink of his bourbon on his bed side table.

"It's amazing." she said taking another massive bite of it. He didnt know how she didnt get a brainfreeze, but somehow the awful feeling passed her by.

A couple hours later Damon was pushing Elena towards the door.

"Do we have to go?" she asked.

"Yes, I told your mom that we would be there. Lets go, eat supper and then we'll come home." he said.

"But I'm fat. I dont want to leave the house." she said.

"too bad. Let's go." he said continuing to push her towards his car. She pouted the entire way to her parents house and he had to pull her into the house.

"You came. We were beginning to think you werent going to make it." Miranda said.

"We came. It wasnt easy but I got her here." he said pushing her into the dining room where everyone was sitting.

"Damon, please just take me home." she begged.

"Nope. You have to stay here and enjoy dinner with your family." he said. She gave in and walked into the dining room. Ric and Jenna were already seated looking happy and in love. Her dad sat at the head of the table and Jeremy sat to his right. Elena took her usual spot to her dads left and Damon took the seat next to her.

"You look beautiful honey." Grayson told his daughter.

"No I dont. I'm as big as a house." she said.

"You're expecting twins in the next couple weeks. Of course your as big as a house." he told her comfortingly. When dinner was ready everyone dug in. As much as she wanted to stay home she really enjoyed the food. Once everyone was done, Miranda went into the kitchen to bring out dessert. She dished the chocolate pudding into bowls and passed them out.

"Mom, do you have any pickles?" Elena asked. She hated that she had the traditional pregnancy cravings, pickles and ice cream. That didnt stop her from craving almost everything else under the sun as well though.

"Why do you need pickles?" her mom asked confused.

" I bet they would taste fantastic in the pudding." she said smiling at her mom. Her mom laughed and brought out a couple pickles for her pregnant and craving daughter. Elena took one of the pickles and dipped it into her chocolate pudding and took a bite.

"Mmmm." she moaned as everyone at the table looked on with apparent disgust on their faces.

"That looks disgusting." Jeremy shot in.

"Oh its delicious. Give it a try Jer, before you start." she said.

"Dont try it. I had to try her earlier concoction and it was horrifying." Damon warned Jeremy.

"It was delicious. Damon bought me ice cream. He made me cheesecake brownie, pickle and whipped cream ice cream this afternoon. It was to die for." she said wistfully. Everyone laughed at the expression of pure happiness on her face. Once she was done her pudding she pushed her bowl away. She suddenly got a naughty feeling inside her and really wanted to thank her husband for the ice cream earlier on. She placed her hand in his lap, and his eyes widened slightly wondering just what she had planned. She kept an innocent expression on her face as she told her mom and Jenna all about her pregnancy. Her conversation was innocent but what her hand was doing was anything but. She had managed to snake her hand into his pants and was now fondling his cock. He was quickly growing at her ministrations and he couldnt decide if he loved her or hated her at the moment. It all depended on if she was planning on finished what she was starting, although he really didnt want to cum in his pants in front of her family. Once he was fully hard she started stroking him faster and he had to bite back a moan. She continued talking to her family as of nothing was happening. He was suddenly very happy for his vampire restraint because he definitely didnt want to shout out at the dinner table. He could feel his orgasm was within reach and knew it was going to be intense but then she did the unthinkable and pulled her hand away.

"I'm kind of tired. I think I'm ready to go home. Honey, are you ready?" she asked smirking at Damon.

"Yeah. I'm ready." he said.

"Well then, maybe we should get home. I'm tired and want to get to sleep." she said the infuriating smirk still on her face. He nodded an cursed his wife for her evilness. She was the devil reincarnated he decided. He naughty smirk still gracng her face, made it clear that she had planned that. He pulled his leather jacket from the back of his chair and stragegically placed it in front of him covering up the bulge in his pants.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded and hugged her mom and dad before heading out. Once they were safely in the car he turned to glare at her.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What was what?" she asked.

"You know what." he told her.

"Oh that. Well I wanted to thank you for the ice cream earlier. But you didnt earn being able to cum yet." she told him.

"So turning me on was a thank you, but not letting me cum was just pure evil." he told her.

"Oh but baby I'll let you cum. You just have to do something for me first." she said.

"If it involves pickles, ice cream or whipped cream then I'm out. I'll take care of myself." he said.

"It doesnt." she assured him. He looked at her trying to figure out her motives. When she really wanted to, she could hide almost anything from him. When he pulled up in front of the house he helped her out of the car and led her inside. She walked back up to their bedroom and stood in front of him.

"You see, I thought of something. Why should I let you cum if I dont get to cum?" she asked.

"You want me to get you off?" he asked. She nodded. "How do you want me to get you off? There are several options." he said.

"I know there are. But you see darling I want to cum twice. You make me cum, I make you cum and then we make each other cum." she told him.

"I'm listening." he told her very interested in this conversation. She quickly disrobed and stood in front of him completely naked. He glanced at her feminine curves appreciatively.

"I want you to eat me." she said. He smirked at her.

"I'm going to make you lose you fucking mind." he told her stepping towards her. He kissed her lips before kissing down her body until his face was even with her womanhood. He heard her sudden intake of breath in anticipation. Not wanting to make her wait, because if he made her wait she may have some evil plan for him. He licked along the length of her slit and she bucked towards his face in response. His hands went to her hips to hold her steady as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She shivered in response. Not wanting to make her cum so fast, he spread her legs more and pushed his tongue inside her opening. She shouted out in ecstasy as he brought her higher and higher.

"Damon please." she begged. Knowing what she wanted and opting to have mercy on her hoping that she's show the same tendency he sucked her clit back into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Almost immediately she came apart and her juices flowed from her body. His mouth latched on to her opening once more and took in as much of her liquid as he could.

"My turn." he said when she calmed down. After removing his clothes she sunk to her knees in front of him and took his competely hardened erection into her hands. She rubbed him up and down a few times before taking just his mushroom shaped head in her mouth. She sucked his length while her hands fondled his sac. He knew he wasnt going to last long this time with the torture she put him through before this. As promised it didnt take him long to cum in her mouth, moments after she started he shot a stream of hot white cum down her throat. If he wasnt in his post orgasm haze he may have been embarrassed he came so quickly but because of that haze he couldnt care less. With some help from Damon she made it to her feet and kissed him hotly.

"Now if you dont mind I want to feel you inside me. Since it could be the last time before I give birth." she said. He grinned at her and felt his cock rise to attention immediately.

"Okay how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"From behind. It's more comfortable. I'm fine on my hands and knees for a some time." she said. He smiled and helped her onto the bed and positioned her on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass in the air signalling that she wanted him. He obliged and climbed up onto the bed and positioned himself behind her.

"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded and he pushed into her slowly. He waited for her to adjust to his girth and then started moving slowly behind her.

"You need to speed up. I need you to go faster." she begged. He obliged her and picked up his pace causing her to shiver beneath him. His hands fondled her breasts lightly as he pushed in and out of her. He thrust inside of her a few more times before she came apart causing him to follow behind her. She sank down with her ass still in the air. He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on her side on the bed and pulled the blankets around her shoulders.

"That was amazing. That was even better than the ice cream." she said sleepily.

"Well anytime you want that instead of your disgusting concoction let me know. Its much more pleasurable." he said kissing her cheek before settling into the bed next to her.


	26. Chapter 26

there is one chapter left after this and then I will be starting the sequel entitled "safe in my arms." I hope you will all check it out. It would mean a lot. thank you for all the review last chapter. I havent had time to get all the replies out but I'm working on it. Hope you like the second last chapter and let me know what you think.

PS i own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe it? We're actually graduating." Elena said as she stood with Bonnie and Caroline before the traditional graduation ceremony commenced.<p>

"Is this how you imagined school to end?" Bonnie asked both her friends curiously.

"What me dating Tyler Lockwood of all guys, you dating Jeremy Gilbert and Elena becoming Mrs Damon Salvatore and expecting his spawn? Not a chance." Caroline said.

"It has been a crazy year hasn't it?" Elena said laughing at the way Caroline described the past 12 months.

"Insane." they agreed.

"How's it going over here?" Stefan said appearing as he adjusted his tie.

"Good. Excited for graduation?" Elena asked knowing he'd graduated numerous times before in various locations.

"Actually yeah. This is the first time I'm graduating with friends and a pretty awesome sister in law." he said wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her shoulders.

"Well yeah that part is a given." she said smiling up at him. Elena seen Matt standing off to the side and waddled over to him.

"Hey Matty, hows it going?" she asked as she leaned against the wall beside him.

"Just thinking that this isn't how I would have thought high school would've went." he murmured.

"Really? We were just talking about that over there." Elena said.

"I thought high school would have ended the same way it started. You and I together and happy. But instead your married and pregnant and happier than I've ever seen you. And I'm here alone." he said.

"You're not alone Matty. We're all here. You, me, Caroline and Bonnie are still here. It was always us four against the world when high school started. That wont change now." she assured him.

"It already has. You're married and about to give birth soon. You have a life that doesn't have room for anyone else. Bonnie is dating your brother so she'll always be around. Caroline is dating Tyler and is your closest confidant. You three will stay together forever, but I'm stuck restarting my life from scratch. I cant afford to go to college with the house and everything else to pay for. I'm the only one who isn't moving forward." he said.

"You will always have us. Besides Bonnie and Caroline are going away for college. I'll still be here." she assured her friend.

"Except that you'll be busy doing mom and wife things." he said.

"I'll still be Elena. You'll have a part in these kids lives. Maybe even someday when they're old enough and your the manager at the Mystic Grill, you'll give them their first jobs and teach them some responsibility." she said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." he agreed.

"See its not that bad. Come on, lets go visit with our friends." she said grabbing his arm and pulling him back over to rejoin the group.

"Okay everyone get in alphabetical order according to your last names." Alaric shouted out over the chatter in the room. Everyone started moving around trying to find their spots.

"As we practised when the music hits you're all going to walk through the doors and through the crowds to the chairs at the front of the auditorium." he instructed. Everyone nodded, having remembered the endless drills and practices of the past week. When the music hit everyone began the graduation march through the auditorium. All the parents and loved ones stood and watched the graduates proceed to their seats at the front. Elena caught Damon's eye as she walked past and she could see how proud he was of her. He was sitting beside Lexi and Elena's mom and dad and Jeremy. She was relieved that her dad and Damon seemed to put their issues aside for this one evening. As she made it to her chair the principal and Alaric appeared on stage. The principal stood at the microphone as Alaric held the stacks of diplomas.

"Today is a day of remembrance. Remembering all the good times that you had during the past 12 years. Today is also a day of goodbyes as he end this part of our lives and journey on into the unknown. Graduates I'm hoping that these last 12 years readied you for the challenges that lay ahead. Now as I call you're names please come on up and accept your diploma before retaking your seat.

"Connor Adams" he called as a blonde boy appeared on stage.

"Bonnie Bennett." he called and Bonnie went and accepted her diploma. Elena had tears in her eyes as one of her best friends accepted her diploma.

"Matt Donovan... Caroline Forbes." the auditorium cheered as Caroline made her way up to the front. There was something to be said about being the captain of the cheerleaders after all.

"Tyler Lockwood..." they announced as the crowd erupted again for the star player of the school football team.

"Elena Gilbert Salvatore." they called as she waddled to way to the stage. She accepted her diploma and hugged Ric before making her way back to the seat.

"And this years class valedictorian...Stefan Salvatore." as Stefan rose to accept his diploma and read his carefully planned out speech. Elena almost laughed out loud, Stefan was a vampire who could compel his way to having perfect grades, but yet he worked super hard on his schoolwork. Although schoolwork seemed to come easy to someone who had been on the earth for over a hundred years.

"Good evening graduates, parents, family, faculty and loved ones. Today is a day of celebration, for we have just completed 12 long years of education. Education that made us who we are today, helped us shape our futures. I know that for some of us or futures are still uncertain, and for others their futures are set in stone. Whether your going to college in the fall or your staying home to be with family, the years of knowledge will stay with you. As a transplant in this school I felt the acceptance quickly that comes from being a part of a small town, a large extended family. Regardless of where we go and what we become we'll still have the memories to stay with us for eternity. Eternity is a long time but I choose to want to remember these moments for a lifetime. We couldn't have gotten here without all of you. The teachers. The friends. The parents. The siblings. The girlfriends. The boyfriends. The husbands. Any of you. We are here today because all of you believed in us. So thank you. Congratulations to the graduates of 2011, we did it." he said smiling. He felt awkward throughout his entire speech, unable to speak the full truth. When everyone in the audience stood to applaud his speech he knew it was successful.

"Can everyone please stand for the exodus of the graduating class?" the principal asked returning to the microphone. Everyone stood up and applauded the graduates as they made their way back out of the auditorium.

Once they were all standing in the lobby of the auditorium all the guests started filing out desperate to find their graduate. Elena found Stefan and hugged him quickly.  
>"Your speech was incredible." she told him.<p>

"Thanks. I felt stupid up there saying it." he said.

"Well it sounded fantastic." she assured him before being attacked by Bonnie and Caroline.

"I cant believe we did it. We're officially graduated." Caroline said throwing her arms around her best friend.

"We did it. There were times when I didn't think it would come." she said.

"But it did. And we made it together." she said opening her arms and making Bonnie join in on the hug.

"I better go find my parents and my husband." Elena said once they broke the hug.

"Yeah. Me too." Caroline said as she went to find her mom.

"I'll come with you. I want to see Jeremy." Bonnie said. They walked through the party together sharing memories as they searched. They seen Damon, Jeremy and Elena's mom and dad standing off to the side. Jeremy walked up and hugged Elena before moving on to congradulating Bonnie. Elena's mom and dad walked up to her and enveloped her in their arms hugging their daughter tightly.

"We're so proud of you." her mom said sobbing on her daughters shoulder. Once she freed herself from her moms embrace she hugged her dad.

"I love you daddy." she said.

"I love you too sweetie." he said kissing the top of her head. Once he released her she folded herself in Damon's embrace. He kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

"I love you." he murmured as he held her close.

"I love you more." she said kissing his chest.

"Are you ready to head home, or do you want to visit for a while longer?" he asked.

"I just want to go talk to Matt for a couple minutes." she told him reaching up to kiss him quickly.

"I'll wait here." he told her. She grinned at him before going through the crowd to find her ex boyfriend. Once she found him she hugged him quickly.

"We did it together." she told him.  
>"Not really. You, Bonnie and Caroline did it together." he said.<p>

"And you. You've always been a part of our group and you always will." she told him again.

" I know. It's nice to hear you say it though." he said hugging his friend again.  
>"I better go. I'm getting kind of tired." she admitted.<p>

"I bet." he said glancing at her very pregnant belly. She laughed before weaving her way through the crowd to get back to her husband.

"Ready?" he asked when she appeared beside him.

"Yeah." she answered as he took her hand and led her out of the hall. Once they got home he helped her up the stairs and she changed for bed before sliding between the sheets on hers and Damon's bed.

"It was a great night but I'm glad its over." she said.

"Why?" he asked as he undressed and slid into bed beside her.

"I'm exhausted. I just want to get some sleep." she said.

"Understandable. Sleep." he told her kissing her forehead. She nestled deeper into the pillows and positioned herself on her side before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Elena was lounging on the couch when the first contraction hit. She never mentioned it as she knew from all her reading that the babies were still a long ways off yet. The contractions kept getting worse as time went by and a few hours later her water broke. She immediately called Damon who was off on a blood run and he was home in moments. Worried sick he loaded her into her SUV and sent a quick text message to Elena's mom and dad, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Ric. He knew they would all want to be at the hospital when the baby was born. He never even thought of his father, and was happy he was gone. He didn't deserve a spot in this moment. At the speed he was driving it only took them five minutes to make it to the hospital.

"My wife is in labour. Her water broke a few minutes ago." he said nearly crossing over the invisible line of being calm to outwardly panicked.

"Okay. We'll get her right in." the nurse said. He was glad he didn't have to use his power of compulsion to urge the nurse to cooperate. The nurse wheeled her into a private room and handed Damon a bucket of ice chips.

"The doctor will be in shortly, these will give her something to crunch on when another contraction comes through." she told him. He nodded and watched as she left. Elena was laying back on the bed a nervous but excited look gracing her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully, knowing she was apt to be unpredictable in her condition.

"Right now I am. Ask me again in a few minutes and I'm sure you'll have a different answer." she told him.

"Right." he said. As she said another contraction pulsed through her body and her eyes shut and she cried out in pain.

"It's getting worse. Why the hell did I opt for a natural childbirth?" she asked herself. He knew she was talking to herself so he didn't answer.  
>"Mrs Salvatore, how are things going in here?" a middle aged man asked when he came in the room carrying a clip board.<p>

"I'm in a lot of pain." she said.

"Let me take a look." he said sitting down on the stool at the head of Elena's bed. "You're almost dilated enough so in a few minutes we'll start pushing. And then you can hold your beautiful babies." he said.

"Uh huh." she said as another contraction came riddling through her.

"Make it stop. Make it go away." she begged everyone. Damon squeezed her hand with assurance. A few minutes later the doctor told her she was able to start pushing. He told her to push with every contraction riding out the waves more or less.

"I hate you Damon." she cried as she pushed.

"The first baby is crowning." he said as the head started appearing. After a few more pushes a piercing cry rang through the delivery room.

"A boy." he said as he returned his attention to Elena as he held the tiny baby off to a nurse. Ten minutes later a second cry filled the room.

"And a girl." he said. Elena collapsed into the bed exhausted, her hair matted to her head from the sweat. The nurses took the babies away to clean them up and examine them. The doctor quickly stitched her up and left the room telling her he'd check in later when she was in her own room. A few minutes later when Elena was in her own room the nurses came back with the babies dressed in matching pink and blue onesies with matching hats on their heads.

"Have you given any thoughts to names yet?" the nurse asked.

"Yes. The boy is Aiden James and the girl is Aurora Charlotte." she said smiling adoringly. The nurses handed Aurora over to Elena and Aiden over to Damon. And they marvelled at their new babies.  
>"Their so beautiful. So tiny." he said.<p>

"They look like you. They have your eyes." she said happily. He grinned as he pressed a soft kiss to his sons forehead.

"They will be the most loved kids in the world." he said. "I should go tell everyone the news." he said reluctantly.

"I'll hold both of them for a moment." she said crooking her other arm so he could put the other tiny infant in it. Pulling out his camera he took a picture of the three most important people in his life before walking out of the room and going to the waiting area. The minute he appeared everyone leaped up and crowded around him.

"So? What happened? Is everything alright?" were all asked at the same time by different people.

"Aurora Charlotte and Aiden James are perfect and healthy. Elena is healthy and I'm sure she wants to see you all. I'm only allowed two at a time so I think its only right to take the grandparents first." he said gesturing to Elena's mom and dad. They followed behind eagerly wanting to meet their grand kids. The second they walked into the room and seen their daughter holding her babies they both started crying.

"They're beautiful" Grayson choked out at the sight of the tiny little humans laid in his daughters hands. Miranda was incapable of saying anything as her tears made her unable to talk. Once they held their grand kids they left the room Elena handed Aurora over to her father. He looked amazed at them and held her until Caroline came in.

"I was hoping you'd come in next." Elena said.

"You were?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. Damon and I discussed it and we want you to be the Godmother. Are you up for it?" Elena asked. Her question served to make Caroline break down and nod convulsively. Elena hugged her friend before she took her turn holding the babies. After everyone else had taken their turn Alaric and Jenna appeared.

"We wanted to wait until everyone else was gone." they said.

"I'm glad you're here. Damon and I wanted to ask Ric a question." she said.

"What might that be?" he asked.

"Well we were considering a few different people for this role but figured you were the best choice. We want you to be the Godfather. Caroline is the Godmother and she is my best friend and while it took a long time for him to admit it you are Damon's best friend so that means you get the honour of being the Godfather." she said.

"I'm honoured." he said.

"Good." she said smiling at her former teacher. Once everyone was gone and the twins were settled in their bassinets Elena snuggled up to Damon on the small hospital bed.

"I love you. And I cant wait to take them home in a few days." she said snuggliing into his chest.  
>"Me neither. I never ever thought in a million years that my life could be like this. This is amazing. I cant believe that I made them." he said in awe.<br>"Well you did. And you did great. They're perfect." she said.

"We did great, as corny as that sounds. But we did." he said kissing her forehead.


	27. Chapter 27

Here we go. The end. Hope you all enjoyed the story. I loved writing it. I hope you will all turn out for the sequel "Safe in my Arms" the first chapter should be out tomorrow or definitely the next day. Thank you to, Jinx 456, Angela76, BarbaraSGB, HelloBrother, April Violet, BlackCherry18, Nicole Lovely, Rosie, ayna93, anagrecia, vampsaywhat, kimboxox, Cullen2.0, LoveMeant2Be, PrettyGril5894,ShaniceyBee11, Badboysarebest, kaitlynnx3, Damon-Ian-lover. Thank you all, if I missed any of you, please know that I thank you. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews and hope you all turn out of the sequel. Now enough of my babbling and on with the show.

PS i own nothing, just my plot.

* * *

><p>Two months later Elena woke up in the middle of the night expecting to hear the sounds of her two month old twins crying. When she didn't she decided to take advantage of that rarity and go back to sleep. It was 330 AM and like clockwork they always woke up wanting to eat around that time. It wasn't until she noticed her husbands side of the bed was empty that she decided to investigate. When she walked into the nursery she paused and leaned against the door frame. Her husband sat in the rocking chair, rocking a fussy Aurora back to sleep. She knew his vampire senses would have picked up her scent but he seemed to be entirely engulfed in their daughter, Aiden was still asleep in his crib and Damon soothed Aurora back into slumber. Once he placed her back in the Italian imported crib, Elena walked over and wrapped her arms around him from behind.<p>

"What are you doing up?" he asked softly.

"I woke up, you weren't there." she said kissing his back.

"I'm going to be the best father ever. The coolest dad." he said watching the babies sleep.

"So you're saying that 16 years from now and Aurora brings home a boy. You'll be perfectly fine with that since you're the "cool dad?" she questioned.

"Sure because my daughter will have fantastic taste in med like her mother." he said clasping the hand that rested on his chest.

"Do keep in mind that I married a vampire." she said seriously.

"Yeah well our daughter will learn from your mistakes. I wont have to worry about a thing with her. She'll be smart and beautiful like her mother." he said kissing her hand.

"Aiden will be sweet like his father. He'll be just like his father." she teased.

"Oh good Lord. If he's anything like me, we're screwed." he said.

"We'll train him. But now I know how cute they are but you have a wife who needs you." she said suggestively once she realized what she wanted.

"I'm right here." he told her.

"For a vampire you can be quite dense. I need you. I haven't had you in almost three months." she said.

"Oh. Kill me now, I couldn't even figure out that my wife wanted my body. What's happening to me?" he said shaking his head.

"Lack of sleep most likely. Even vampires need sleep sometimes and neither of us have been getting any." she said.

"Speaking of "getting some" do you still want some?" he asked huskily.

"Are you kidding? I've wanted you since the last time I had you. Lets go back to bed." she said taking his hand. He followed behind her eagerly and they returned to their bedroom.

Once the door was shut he gently pushed her towards the bed while pulling her clothes off. First her shirt and then her pyjama pants and panties. He smirked seeing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"You went bra less. Damon happy right now." he said smirking.

"I was sleeping, there's no need to wear a bra." she returned. Her hands were pushing his low slung silk pants down his lean hips and he stepped out of them.

"No underwear? Jeez how scandalous can you get?" she teased.

"Like that's scandalous. You've seen me doing things far more scandalous." he scoffed as he pushed her down onto the bed. She adjusted herself and spread her legs waiting for him.

"We have to keep it quiet, don't want to wake Aiden and Aurora." he whispered as he used his fingers to test her wetness.

"You're so wet already." he moaned.

"I haven't had sex in three months, of course I'm wet." she said glaring at him. He took hold of his firm penis and stroked along her slit teasing her.

"Damon just make love to me now." she demanded.

"Fine. So pushy." he said positioning himself at her entrance. Before he could shove in, she thrust her hips upwards to take him inside. He smirked at her as she looked at him innocently.

"You were taking too long." she said by way of explanation. He shrugged and started moving his hips creating a perfect rhythm. She was so tight, she felt like heaven. He kissed his way down her neck and then back up capturing her lips between his.

"God I missed this." he said as he continued to move inside her.

"Me too. I couldn't go another day without you inside me." she said as he picked up the pace to get them to completion. When he felt he was close he slid his hand in between their bodies to rub her clit sending her flying into the abyss, he followed right after her chanting her name over and over again. Once he'd recovered he rolled over onto the side and pulled her with him, his now limp penis still nestled inside her. When he went to pull himself out she stopped him.

"Stay like this for a few minutes, I like how you feel inside me." she said. He kissed her forehead and snuggled in closer to her. He pulled out of her and pulled her flush against his body as they fell asleep in the perfect afterglow.

"Come on Elena, you have to come. All the graduates are going, this party was supposed to be the weekend after grad, but I postponed it so you weren't pregnant anymore." Caroline whined the next day.

"I have the twins to worry about Care. Who would watch them?" she asked.

"Your mom and dad. Come on you haven't left the adorable twins since they were born. You deserve a night of normalcy. You earned it." she insisted.

"I'd miss them too much." Elena said hugging Aiden to her chest.

"Well this is probably the last time all of us would be able to hang out. Every graduate Elena. Besides you and Damon deserve a night out. Stefan and Lexi agree." she argued.

"You talked to Stefan and Lexi?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and Bonnie and Jeremy. And your mom and dad. So you are coming. You're mom and dad will be there at 7 sharp, be ready to go to the party. You don't get a choice in the matter." Caroline said.

"You are pure evil. I don't even want to go." Elena whined.

"Too bad. You are coming. You have to make an appearance. Besides everyone's attention will be on you. The last time most of them saw you, you were waddling up to accept your diploma. You look fantastic now." Caroline said.

"Fine we'll come. But I'm not staying all night." she insisted.

"Fine fine. Just come and hang out for a couple hours then you can go back to being the boring wife and mother." she agreed.

"Thank you." Elena said smiling through the phone.

"Just be there. It's a Tyler's house." she said before hanging up.

"I take it we're going to Blondie's party?' Damon asked from across the room where he was feeding Aurora.

"Yup. She booked up my mom and dad as babysitters without even checking with me. We have no choice but to be there." she whined.

"Blondie does have a point baby. We should go out for a while, you've done nothing but take care of Aiden and Aurora since they were born. You earned a night out." Damon insisted.

"I'm already going Damon. You trying to convince me isn't going to change that." she sighed.

"I know. Enjoy tonight. And maybe, you never know, we might be able to find some quiet corner somewhere to catch up too." he said winking. She smiled back at him unable to deny that his idea sounded intriguing.

A few hours later her mom and dad arrived looking far too excited for their own good.

"You do realize you're babysitting right. Its a job." she said as she followed them into the living room dressed in her robe.

"It's babysitting our amazingly adorable grandchildren. Where are they?" Miranda asked.

"In our room. I'll bring them down for you." she said going upstairs to get her babies. Once she had handed them off to her mom and dad she rushed back upstairs to finish getting ready. By the time Elena got back upstairs Damon was almost ready, just buttoning a shirt over his toned physique. She rushed into the bathroom and did her hair and makeup before rushing back out to throw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. Damon reclined on the bed while watching her run around the room like a chicken with its head cut off.

"How do I look?" she asked once she had finished.

"Great. The shirt looks fantastic." he said of the black lacy shirt she was wearing with a white tank top underneath.

"Thanks. Are we ready?" she asked shoving her phone into her bra and her lip gloss leaving everything else behind.

"I think so. Let's go say goodbye and then we can head out." he said taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.

"Heading out?" Grayson asked.

"Yes, we wont be gone too late." Elena said rushing over and planting kisses on both babies heads.

"Take your time, we'll be fine here." Miranda said.

"I'm going to miss them so much." she said. Damon appeared behind her and took her arm dragging her to the car. Once they got in the Camaro, he sighed in happiness as he caressed the wheel of his beloved car.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I get to drive my car again. So happy." he said grinning. She laughed at the happiness he had for a vehicle. Once they arrived at the party they immediately searched out Caroline to show her that they were in fact present and accounted for.

"You came. I'm impressed." she said once she seen them walking towards her.

"Of course I came. You didn't leave me any other choice." she said.

"Very true." Caroline said unrepentent.

"We're gonna go mingle." Elena said lacing her fingers through Damon's and walking through the house.

"Wanna find an empty bedroom and have some fun of our own?" he asked.

"We shouldn't. I don't want to give Caroline any reason why we have to stay longer than absolutely necessary. And besides you never know who has used these bedrooms before us." she said wincing.

"True. We should wait until we get home." he said.

"About that. I'm ready Damon. More ready than I ever thought I could be." she said.

"Ready for what?" he asked guardedly.

"To change. The twins are two months old and I'm confident that I wouldn't hurt them. I have it all planned out." she said as they continued walking.

"You do now do you? Why don't you explain to me." he said gesturing for her to explain her master plan.

"You give me your blood. If you want we can exchange blood while making love. You kill me whichever way you choose I don't care. I don't want to talk about that part. And then I wake up. You have a couple blood bags up here and I complete the transition. I have enough blood in me to curb the need and I am safe around my friends and family and especially my babies." she said.

"And if that doesn't work?" he asked.

"You're the one who told me that all your emotions and tendencies get heightened when your a vampire, well the most dominant thing inside me right now is how much I love you and how much I love your little family. That should overpower all blood lust especially if I feed regularly." she said. He couldn't find a viable argument because there was none. Her position was perfect and she was right.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes, I want you for an eternity." she said.

"And what about in 80 years or so, most likely longer and we have to bury our kids. Will you be able to handle that?" he asked.

"Probably not, but we'll get through that when it happens." she said.

"You've thought about this?" he asked.

"Everyday." she admitted.

"alright. We'll do this when we get home tonight. Lets not talk about it until then." he said.

"Okay." she said. For the next couple hours they walked through the party and socialized with people. Many people congratulated Elena on how she looked and on having the twins. They showed the pictures they kept in their pockets dozens of times. And between the two of them they only called to check on the kids a dozen times. That was better than it could have been. At midnight they went to find Caroline and tell her they were heading out. Once she finally agreed they left and headed home. The air in the room was tense as both were nervous about the upcoming activities. Once they got home the house was quiet. They walked into the living room and seen her mom and dad cuddled up on the couch asleep.

"Mom dad." she said shaking them awake.

"Oh hi. What time is it?" Miranda asked.

"Midnight. Do you want to stay here tonight?" she asked.  
>"No we'll head home. We'll see you soon." she said standing up and stretching. Once they left, Damon and Elena walked upstairs slowly neither overly looking forward to the next things that were going to happen. Once they got in the bedroom and shut the door Elena turned to face Damon.<p>

"How do you want to do this?" she asked.

"We're not having sex. Its my insurance to guarantee you come back to me. If you don't come back you'll never get my body again." he said kissing her forehead.

"I'll come back." she said reaching up and kissing him. She knew it was their last kiss where her heartbeat would nearly beat out of her chest. She knew the next time they kissed it would be different. Part of her was going to miss that part, but having him for an eternity was so much better. She would give up the human qualities for an eternity with Damon. He was her everything. She really wanted to make love to him once more before she changed, she wanted to feel it one more time.

"Damon, please." she begged.

"Please what?" he asked.

"I want to make love with you once more before I turn. I want to feel human for one more moment." she begged. He wasn't able to deny her her last human wish as he leaned in and kissed her with everything he had. Their tongues duelled as they kissed and their hands wandered everywhere they could reach. It didn't take long before their clothes were strewn everywhere and they were lying on the bed tangled in a lovers embrace. He pumped within her as he neared her to her orgasm. When he knew they were close he bit into his wrist and offered it to her before biting into her neck and drinking the blood. He didn't want to kill her that way, it would be too painful he waited until the finished riding out their orgasms before pulling out of her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes. I love you Damon." she said.

"I love you too Elena." he told her before kissing her sweetly. After he broke the kiss he snapped her neck and she fell into the pillows. He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed and pulling a pair of pants on. He walked to the twins room and checked on them before going to the basement to gather a couple bags of blood for when she woke up. After he was finished he laid in bed and waited. After an hour he started worrying that something went wrong. That he didn't give her enough blood. That he had lost her forever. Not able to sit still any longer he got up and paced the bedroom floor while studiously listening for sounds of the twins waking up. He waited for what seemed like forever and was starting to grow worried. He began to lose all faith and began thinking about what would happen if he had to raise those babies on his own. This thoughts got worse and worse when he finally heard the sound he was waiting for. He heard a gasp and Elena sat up.

"Oh thank God." he said rushing over to her and pulling her tight against his body. She buried her head in his chest as he hugged her.

"Are you ready to complete the transition?" he asked handing her a bag of blood. She nodded and looked at the blood uncertainly.

"Just drink it. It's not as bad as it seems." he said. She took an unnecessary breath and bit into the bag. It tasted rusty and salty and was entirely unpleasant, but the more she drank the more she enjoyed it. The veins popped out under her eyes and her teeth elongated. She knew she had completed the transition. When she finished with the first bag she tossed it town and picked up the second one.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like myself. Other than the need for blood I don't feel any different." she admitted.

"Good. Do you have the urge to kill or attack?" he asked warily.

"No. I know I could, its like there's a switch that's telling me I should do those things. But I don't want to." she said.

"Don t ever flip that switch. That's your humanity. It makes you who you are. Don 't change. You're still Elena." he said.

"I'm so happy. Now we'll be together forever." she said.

"Are you happy you chose this life Elena Salvatore?" he asked seriously.

"I am. I have you and we have our kids. Life is perfect. It doesn't get any better than that. The three of you are all I need." she said before he closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately.


End file.
